


Jingle Bell Jazz

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Series: Christmas Confections [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: And angst, Bibi - Freeform, Bibi does Jazz, Christmas, F/F, Holiday, Jazz - Freeform, Maki and music, NicoMaki, Nishikino Maki vs. Nico's Mom, Snowball Fight, Yazawa siblings, and jazz, but no time for pining cause Nico's gotta make it big, holiday fluff, more Jazz than Jingle, riff on the 40-50's romantic comedies that happened to cross over a holiday, with french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: It's Christmas season at Otonokizaka Conservatory. Piano prodigy Maki Nishikino is prepping for a very important classical piano competition when she gets an unpleasant holiday surprise from her advisor.  Meanwhile singer Nico Yazawa and saxophonist Eli Ayase are in search of a third member for their jazz trio. What will this clash of styles lead to? And can any holiday spirit survive the rush to prepare for a New Year's Eve concert that will determine Nico's future?





	1. Chapter 1

Maki Nishikino needed a break. Well, she rarely needed to step away from the piano, especially when Chopin was her focus, but her stomach had started growling so she’d grabbed her coat and stepped outside Otonokizaka Conservatory, quick steps taking her to one of her favorite tea shops. She recognized the brunette and ash heads bowed together in the front window. Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami had opted to take a late lunch as well. Umi glanced up and waved, an invitation Maki was very willing to accept.

Maki grabbed a sandwich and a black coffee and took the third seat, between her two friends.

“Good afternoon, Maki.” Umi smiled at Kotori, “We were just talking about you.”

Maki took a small bite of her roast beef, cheddar, and tomato sandwich, “Have another arrangement you want me to take a look at?”

“No. We have a friend who just had their piano player quit.”

“I’m not interested in a group project. I’m getting ready for Switzerland.”

“They really just need someone for a performance on New Year’s Eve. It took Nico…”

“Nico?” Maki’s eyes narrowed, “The pin-up girl.” Kotori giggled but Maki ignored her, not yet through casting shade, “”Doesn’t she have most of the guys in school begging to play for her?”

Umi and Kotori exchanged a LOOK. And then Kotori spoke, “Nico was hoping to find another girl. She and Eli…”

Umi picked up the conversation, conviction firming her tone, “They want to ensure that everyone is aware that we, as women, can excel at music as well. It took her six months to land this gig headlining on New Year’s Eve.”

Maki, shaking her head as she chewed, could still see in her head the picture from the Life Magazine spread on student life at Otonokizaka, Nico almost leaping forward, dark hair falling down to the straps on her shimmering, even in a black and white photo, dress, leg in a high twist in front, eyes closed, grin that was half clench, half joyous sprite, necklace bouncing up from where the neckline of her dress swooped too low for true modesty. The piano prodigy was surprised by the respect in Umi’s voice.

“She’s the hardest worker we know.” Kotori whispered, as if it was a secret to be protected.

"Well, I think it's admirable to forward the cause of female musicians, but I don't have the time to be part of someone's vanity project…" Kotori squeaked a protest and Umi took her hand as Maki frowned. "And I'll be in Maine between Christmas and New Year's. My parents have already left." This was usually Maki's favorite time of the year. She loved the crisp of the cold in the air, the hint of snow as she inhaled, the pine, red, and silver decorations everywhere. But she'd been having trouble getting in the mood. The weather had been mild, decorations had been rare, the application deadline loomed. Her family had always taken a Christmas break, rare time from their busy lives to be together, and this year Maki had been looking forward to the boost of familial warmth to beat back the melancholy shadowing her. While Santa's example might otherwise incline Maki to err on the side of kindness and agree to Umi's favor...Maki frowned, remembering the pin-up shot again, and the not so whispered reactions in the corridors of the conservatory.

Umi nodded, although her disappointment was obvious, “I understand. I’ll tell Nico my friend can’t help her.”

Kotori sighed, eyes fluttering closed, “Too bad, all three of them would have looked so dreamy onstage together.”

Umi hissed as if hit, “We don’t think about our friends like that, Kotori.”

Kotori rolled her eyes at Maki, who felt herself flushing, as she choked down her still hot coffee to avoid speaking.

Umi pushed her chair back, “It was good to see you, Maki, but Kotori and I have to get back to rehearsing our piece for the Twelve Days of Christmas program.”

“We’ll see you later, Maki.” Kotori brushed a hand over Maki’s shoulder.

                                                                                           

                                                                                                       ###

 

One more stop before she could get back to Chopin. Professor Melton had her office hours now and Maki still needed her recommendation for the application to the Lis Competition. Her travel plans for Lucerne had been set a month ago.

Maki knocked on Professor Melton’s door and entered as soon as she heard “Come in.”

“Good afternoon, Professor.” Maki bowed, but her advisor’s back was turned.

“Hello, Maki. How can I help you?”

“Have you sent the letter to the Lis Competition Committee. The deadline is the first of the year.”

Melton had been reshelving books and turned to look at Maki, her reading glasses slipping down her nose and her gray hair sneaking out of its snood, “I remember having a conversation, last month I believe, where I suggested playing with other musicians would do you more good than another competition. Have you done that yet?”

Maki suddenly felt wobbly, “You were serious?”

“Incredibly.” Melton dusted off a book, her blue eyes stern, “You have so much potential if you reach outside your isolated bubble.”

“It’s not a bubble. It’s hard work and focus and knowing what I want.” Maki cringed internally as her voice cracked.

“How can you know what you want if you haven’t looked up from the music holder on your piano in years, Maki?” Melton’s voice, while even, held a pitying note.

Maki ranged the room, barely avoiding knocking furniture aside. “I travel. I read. I listen to records. I know what’s out there. And I know what I want to excel at.”

Melton sat, leaning forward, elbows propped on her desk, chin on her hands, “Sit down, Maki.”

Maki stopped, hands behind her back, where she was trying not to twist them in fury, “I’ll get another professor to…”

“No. Everyone will send you back to your advisor.” Melton’s smile was impish.

Maki kicked at the visitor’s chair as Melton waited.

“And if I can find people to play with by the end of the year?” Maki finally gritted out.

“Can you?”

“Umi Sonoda just told me about a group that needs a pianist for New Year’s Eve.”

“You mean Yazawa’s little troupe?” Melton thumped both palms on her desk, “I will certainly look forward to that.”

 

                                                                   ####

 

Maki was nervous as she approached Yazawa’s rehearsal room. Umi had refrained from inquiring why she needed to know the location and Maki, as always, was grateful for Umi’s discretion. Maki was steeling herself to step into the room and ask Yazawa a favor. Maki was too used to being the one controlling the pace, the tempo, the choices. To have to present herself as a candidate to someone who wasn’t even a professor required swallowing enough pride to choke on. And it was a distinctly unpleasant taste, especially as the picture of a foolish frothy pin-up girl kept clamoring into her mental vision. She had never understood how such a serious musical institution could have let itself be represented by such a silly little girl. But now, here Maki was, about to ask that person for help. Would she even understand how much talent and potential Maki represented? Maki wondered what Umi had told Yazawa.

Maki opened the door into a much more serious atmosphere than she had imagined. Yazawa was in black capris, a pink cardigan buttoned over a men’s black striped oxford, leaning back on a divan, one leg crossed over the other, sable hair done up in a messy bun. The reclining singer was squinting at the notes she was pencilling on a page of music. Leaning next to the room’s window was a tall pony tailed blonde in a pretty gray and blue floral dress, replacing the reed in her tenor sax.

“Hello?” Maki sounded much more tentative than she would have liked and the pin-up girl twisted her head to meet Maki’s glance, eyebrows lowered over eyes that turned out to be the rich red of a velvet ribbon when not reduced to two dimensions in black and white.

“Can we help you?” Yazawa wondered, looking bored. The blonde paid no attention to anything but her sax. A second reed was attempted.

Maki tried to fight the cough but it skittered out anyway as Yazawa stared languidly, barely curious.

“I’m Umi’s friend.”

Yazawa and the blonde exchanged a look, and Yazawa sat up, placing the music to the side, shoving the pencil in her bun, and standing to extend a hand to Maki, “I’m Nico Yazawa. Nishikino, right?”

Maki nodded and shook Nico’s hand. Forceful grip, warm palm.

Nico flicked a thumb in the blonde’s direction. “That’s Eli Ayase. We’re both juniors. You’re a new kid, right?”

“New to the Conservatory. I’ve been playing the piano since I was three.”

Nico shrugged at the detail, stepping to the piano and noticing the empty music holder, “Eli, where did we put the piano arrangements?”

Eli shook her head, licking yet another reed.

“You’ll learn Eli can’t be interrupted until she gets just the right reed,” Yazawa chuckled and Maki could hear the fondness in her voice.

“I can arrange my own…”Maki started.

Yazawa waved that thought off and reached into a battered briefcase, light colored leather cracked and stained, “This was my dad’s,” she said when she noticed Maki staring just a little too long. “Here.” She handed over a stack of music filled with what Maki recognized as Umi’s careful scoring. Holiday standards and carols, a few classics from the American songbook.

Maki scanned them quickly, then sneered as she tried to hand them back to Yazawa, “This is just rhythm.”

“Yeah,” Yazawa almost frowned, “We don’t have a drummer. We need someone to keep the tempo. How are you at improvising? Eli and I solo a lot. We can probably work in a few short ones for you.”

“But I’m good.” Maki winced as that came out as a bleat.

Ayase blarted a long note on her sax, then laid it tenderly on the windowsill as she switched her attention to her partner, who was standing in front of the taller redhead, hands on her hips.

“So if you’re good, you can handle rhythm.” Yazawa insisted.

“But…” The holly berry eyes were remarkably deep and frighteningly suspicious and Maki once again found herself blurting out her thoughts before sense or self preservation could interfere, “But that’s boring.”

Yazawa’s expression lacked sympathy, “Your job is to make Nico look good.”

“Why?” Nico raised an eyebrow and Maki stumbled, as she tried to explain “What I mean, it’s just, I mean you don’t need me for this, that’s like having a frame that’s worth more than the painting.”

Maki could see Yazawa fuming, as the smaller woman stepped into a confrontational pose, “Umi said YOU needed this for a class.”

Had Maki told Umi about Professor Melton’s rambling? Probably. Umi had obviously taken it more seriously than the pianist herself had.

“Well?” Nico was close enough that Maki could smell the lightest trace of fruity perfume.

“Yes, I do.” Melton was not caving. And Maki only had two weeks until the deadline.

“So it’s a temporary gig?”

“Obviously.” Maki scoffed and Yazawa’s mood got darker.

Yazawa bowed with a flourish and pointed at the piano, “So shut up and play, sweetheart.”

Maki could feel herself puffing up, about to stride forward and knock Yazawa’s attitude to the side when a hand fell on her shoulder. Ayase grinned, “Nico’s always a charmer. Welcome to the band.”

                                                               ### 

Honoka Kosaka stared across her drum kit at Rin Hoshizora, both with arms raised and drumsticks cocked. The other three musicians in the room debated intervening as the tension rose, the two gingers narrowing their eyes, jockeying for initiative. Then Honoka threw her head back with a shout and Rin fell forward, giggling.

“We need a tie breaker.” Honoka whirled on her seat, “Umi help us!”

The dark haired clarinetist stepped back, hands up, “This is something you have to settle for yourselves.”

“But a band with two drummers would be so COOOOOOL. Right, Kayo-chin?”

The fair haired bass player smiled at her best friend’s energy.

“We need a tie breaker,” Honoka sighed, collapsing over her own knees.

“Yeah.” Rin agreed.

There was a knock on the classroom door. Maki stuck her head in, “Umi?”

“Can I assist you?” Umi was glad to be called away from the debate.

“Ooohhh, a tie breaker!” Honoka rushed to the door, pulling the flustered redhead in.

“What do you want?” Maki stood in the center of the room, arms crossed over her chest.

“Should me or Rin be the drummer?” Honoka demanded, drumstick a pointer.

Maki scowled, “Why not just add in other percussion.”

Rin’s green eyes brightened, “Like cymbals. And maracas?”

“Yes.” Maki felt like she’d gone from back alley musical thugs to romper room play.

“Can you write arrangements for us like that?” Honoka pleaded. Maki looked to Umi, who shrugged.

“Suddenly I’m a rhythm specialist.” Maki plucked music from a stand, sparing all of thirty seconds for a quick read. “This is too basic. Umi, how can you let them play this? I thought you had standards.”

“Everyone can keep up.” Honoka beat out a quick riff, while Rin searched the room for anything that might make a fun noise if she hit it with sticks, finally coming up with a wooden doorstop. Sounded a bit clunky, but then Rin found the metal of the music stand had a nice ting.

“It’s a foundation for innovative solos.” Umi, in the middle of assembling her clarinet, reached into her case for cork grease.

“I don’t want to hear about solos. Yazawa is all about solos.” Here, among her friends, Maki could vent.

“Oh, she’s got such a pretty voice. And when she winks at you...” Kotori crossed her legs, shivering.

“Your entire musical life is solos, Maki.” Umi, clarinet assembled, turned to look askance at Kotori.

“And after New Year’s Eve, I will go back to that happily.” Easy enough. What could happen in two weeks?

“Are you really going to Lucerne? It’s so far away. We’ll miss you.” Hanayo spoke softly, letting her double bass lean against her shoulder.

“Well, there’s nothing for me here. Professor Melton refuses to assign me anything that isn’t a joke.”

Umi had to disagree. “But when you had to transpose bird songs heard in Central Park for the piano it was a good challenge for the ear.”

“Waste of time. I expected challenges that would improve my playing. Professor Melton seems to be having fun with me.”

“Music is so much fun, Maki. You’re missing out.” Rin had settled on a gentle roll, barely shaking the music stand, “Play with us next weekend.”

“I could, this music would be so easy to sight read.” Maki scoffed, near sarcasm, but Honoka rose to her feet, excited.

“Wow. We’ll be the best. Come to rehearsal tomorrow.” Honoka insisted.

“I have to help Yazawa.” Maki demurred.

“But Umi said you have to play with other people. We’re other people.” Honoka never dropped an argument she hadn’t worn the other person out to win yet.

Maki considered, eyes as red as the stripe of a candy cane doubtful in her memory, offering her a seat, Yazawa’s initial bounce up when she realized Maki was there to play, the seriousness of the room she’d walked into, contrasted with the negligent atmosphere of this space, Rin and Honoka fencing over the snare.

“I said I’d help.”

Umi nodded approval.

 

                                               ###

 

Nico was lying on the couch in her shared apartment, Eli and Nozomi Tojo staring at her from the door of their bedroom. It was past midnight and Nico had just returned from her nightly cocktail waitress shift.

“She already hates me.” Nico whined mournfully as she stared through the ceiling, mind full of bouncing red hair and soft purple eyes that could barely make eye contact through what Nico assumed was a fog of disdain. “Why’s she even at school anyway? Her tailor and perfume scream expensive lessons. Plus, she’s been a prodigy since like 5. Don’t those people just skip straight to Vienna or something, not bothering to scrape their shoes on you and me as they fly first class over us.”

“She seemed nice, Nico.” Eli said, leaning into Nozomi.

“Were you in the same room?” Nico glared at Eli.

“She’s obviously never played jazz. Or been in any kind of ensemble.”

“But I’m good.” Nico mocked, doing her best drawling impression of Maki’s voice, Nozomi chuckling.

“Speaking of good, Tsubasa said she’d stop by tomorrow.” Nozomi played with Eli’s hair, “Sometime in the afternoon.”

Nico made smooching noises, “Nico could be happy in first class.”

“Don’t you want to finish your degree?” Eli sounded disappointed.

“No. Nico wants to get a job. I’m tired of waitressing to pay tuition.”

“What about headlining your own band? Our band.”

“I can’t even get your girlfriend there to pick up her trumpet for me. And the kid genius is a temp.” Nico rubbed the bridge of her nose, the other hand pillowing her head, “As good as we are Ayase, we need a…” Nico snorted, “A third wheel. Besides, I’m just letting Tsubasa talk to me. I’m not too thrilled with that option. But first class.” Nico yawned. “Nico wouldn’t mind touring Europe first class.”

 

                                                       ###

 

The second session had started off almost as badly as the first. Yazawa was in jeans and a sweatshirt over another men’s shirt, tennis sneakers on her feet, Ayase was in jeans and a polka dot blouse and Maki walked in in wearing a plum colored dress with a belt that pinched the waist, where the ombre skirt began billowing out. Her mother had found it in Paris. Yazawa took one look and rolled her eyes. Ayase whistled. Maki blushed, sitting primly at the piano.

“Well, the kid’s dressed for company so we’d better get started. She must have a date. Wouldn’t want her to be late.” Yazawa thumped the side of the piano.

“My name is Maki.”

“Okay, Maki. Let’s start with something easy. You know Jingle Bells, right?”

“To sing.”

“Well, it’s an easy arrangement, just make sure you pay attention when Eli and I solo.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll have to switch from this…” Yazawa leaned over Maki, pencil tapping two bars of music that repeated themselves…”back to this.” And her pencil showed the harmony Maki would be required to slide back into. Maki could feel Yazawa’s warmth against her shoulder, and once again, a light fruity smell that seemed more summer warmth than winter chill.

“Miss Yazawa?” Maki leaned away from Nico.

“If I’m going to call you Maki, call me Nico.”

“Nico?”

“Yes.”

“How many bars of this repetitive pattern will I be required to play?”

Nico shrugged, twisted her head to look at Eli, “Could be a couple minutes, Eli and I tend to throw ourselves into the room, read the audience, have some fun.”

“You don’t have a specific…” Maki paused, not sure what the word she was looking for was.

“Nah, we just riff, sometimes I scat…”

Maki adjusted the music, to give herself a moment to think. Yazawa…Nico, was speeding through unfamiliar words and concepts, Maki was feeling like the room had started to spin. Doubt and suspicion again as Nico met her glance. But Maki couldn’t bluff her way through this. “I don’t understand.”

“You…” Nico continued to stare, but the mood quickly changed from a confrontation to something almost pitying.

“Shove over, kid.” Nico sat next to Maki, pushing the pianist down the bench with solid hip contact. “Hey, Eli, Jingle a little for me. I’m going to show Maki here how we do it in non stiff-ville.”

“Sure.” Eli put her sax to her lips and began a bluesier version of Jingle Bells than Maki had ever heard before while Nico followed the score. Then they got to the...riff part and the tune just jumped as Eli’s fingers flew over valves, the sound broadening, flirting, speeding, diving...Maki sat open mouthed as Nico’s hands managed to set a base pace that Eli’s sax roamed all over. Then Nico’s hands slid together to the middle of the keyboard as the sax slowed down and the low, slow, bluesy mood took over, until Eli leapt up and once again horses were charging through the woods, giving their harnesses a joyous shake.

Eli lowed the sax, grinning, and Nico turned to Maki, “That’s how it’s done.”

“You play?” Maki felt herself becoming more curious about the enigma slacking next to her, elbow on the piano, smirk and mirth spicing cinnamon candy colored eyes.

“Only enough to sing to. Figured it out myself. Kind of a necessity,” Nico stretched out one hand fingers splayed under Maki’s nose, “Nico’s got looks and pipes, not years of piano lessons.”

Maki had no civil response.

 

                                       ###

 

Maki threw herself backwards, ending this latest attempt at “My Favorite Things” with a mad crashing of chords. “Why can’t you just signal when you’re about to finish a solo.”

Nico began at her most nasally and Maki had already learned to cringe at the sarcasm that would follow, “I’m sorry, we’ll just turn to the audience and say, ‘scuze me for minute and then,” Nico raised her hands to her mouth, “Hey, Maaaaki, we’re going to stop…” Two stomps, “now.”

Maki’s tempered flamed at the same level as her cheeks. She kicked the bench back and stood, but then Eli interrupted, looking at the clock, “Hey, Nico, isn’t Tsubasa coming at 3.”

“Hell.” Nico glanced at the clock, down at her clothes. “I need a minute. Run interference for me, Eli.”

The atmosphere in the room hit buzzer at the end of a radio quiz show levels of tension and as Eli hurried to the door, Maki tried to ask, but Eli zipped right by her. Nico had moved to a dry cleaning bag hanging off the blackboard, opened her belt, stepped out of her trousers, took off her sweatshirt, leaving Maki agape at black stockings hooked to black, thigh length underwear and a lacy, matching bra that was quickly covered by a black dress with dense red polka dots and a black bow at the shoulder. Maki didn’t know where to look as Nico turned.

“Sorry.” Nico shrugged as she settled the dress over her hips, “Just us girls, right?”

Maki gulped and nodded, hoping her eyes weren’t as wide with panic as she feared and trying not to stare openly at Nico’s legs or see if she could catch a flash of pale, gold tinged porcelain above the stocking. Which stopped being an issue when Nico squatted down to squint into the open compact she’d placed on the piano, grabbing a tube of lipstick from somewhere to expertly draw a blazing Cupid’s bow on her lips. She pursed them, then looked up at Maki, “Got a tissue.”

Maki nodded, reaching into her purse, handing Nico her handkerchief.

Nico blotted her lipstick, spotted Maki’s initials in the corner, muttered “figures,” stood up, handed it back to Maki, “Better than an autograph. Thanks. Hope I didn’t ruin it.” Then she raised two fingers and whistled, the shrillness startling Maki.

Eli opened the door and smoothly eased a shorter woman inside. The new entrant was wearing a pine green suit jacket and fitted skirt, fair hair under a weird fallen turban-snood cross. Her light green eyes took in the room and she smiled when she saw Nico.

“Nico. Good to see you!”

Nico rushed over, with a slight, shy giggle that sounded nothing at all like the Nico that had been railing at Maki for the last two days, “Tsubasa. Your suit is the prime article. Nico needs your tailor’s name.”

Maki sat at the piano, ignored, considering if anyone would notice if she just launched into the WIlliam Tell Overture or something else as bombastic as Nico.

Tsubasa curtsied, “The suit sells the seriousness.” Tsubasa pulled a chair from the wall, crossed her legs, Maki noticing how much the skirt slid up, “Plus, it never hurts to flash some extra persuasion.”

Nico hummed agreement, Eli had gone back to her window to fiddle with her sax, Maki catching her just as she pulled a grimy cloth out of the mouthpiece. Pleasantness all around, Maki thought, this whole situation was just one picture perfect moment after another. And her fingers found a disconsolate chord.

“That’s Maki over there. Coco quit and Maki’s doing me a big favor.” Nico actually sounded sincere and Maki looked up surprised from the keyboard, ears perking up, to be met with a genuine smile and a friendly sparkle in the candy eyes.

“I can’t stay long. Another meeting. But I’d love to hear you sing, Nico.”

“Got something you want Nico to handle?”

“Yes,” Tsubasa took a couple of pages out of her briefcase.

“It’s Delovely?” Nico said as she read through quickly, “That’s a little tricky.”

“Anything else will work…”

“No, no…Nico’s just been focusing on Christmas tunes, but Cole Porter, that’s where Nico’s heart is…”

“Cole Porter’s probably more of a head thing.” Maki stated, tapping on a key.

Nico glared. “Let Tsubasa have the piano, Maki.” Nico tilted her head at Tsubasa, “if that’s all right.”

“Su…”

“I’ll do it,” Maki announced, leaning to the side to grab the music from Nico’s hand, “It’s easy enough.” Maki felt her smile quirk at the corner as the attention in the room switched to her. “Improvise all you want, Nico.”

Nico leaned over the piano, but Maki stayed calm, offering nothing to worry the suspicious singer’s searching eyes. With a frown at Maki, Nico twirled to face where Tsubasa had shifted her chair again, “All right, kid, Just keep up.”

As they entered the chorus, and Nico had her hand on Tsubasa’s shoulder, Eli joined in, expertly matching Maki’s pace.

So please be sweet, my chickadee  
And when I kiss you, just say to me  
"It's delightful, it's delicious  
It's delectable, it's delirious  
It's dilemma, it's delimit, it's deluxe  
It's de-lovely

Tsubasa leaned back, watching Nico with intense interest from what Maki could tell from glances snatched over the music. It was the next verse that got Maki in trouble as Nico continued...

I feel a sudden urge to sing  
The kind of ditty that invokes the spring  
So control your desire to curse  
While I crucify the verse

Maki couldn’t help it, she laughed. Which took Nico off her stride, caused Eli to blow out a longer note than necessary, and when Tsubasa shifted forward, suddenly curious about more than the singer behind her, Nico glared daggers across the room at Maki.

Maki got through the rest of the song without incident. Nico finished with a curtsy, even taking a moment to bow to her accompanists. Tsubasa stood, “That was more entertaining than promised. I’m definitely interested, Nico.”

Nico bounced on the balls of her feet, swishing her skirt, “Thank you, Tsubasa. Come see our New Year’s show. Nico will put you on the list.”

Shrewd eyes looked Nico over, then moved onto Eli and what could be seen of Maki over the piano, “Tempting. But let’s discuss details over lunch before then.”

Nico didn’t squeak, but she did sound more out of breath than the song would have caused, “That sounds….great, Tsubasa. We’re rehearsing most afternoons until the end of the month, but I’ll fit you in…”

“Most afternoons?” Maki’s confusion caused her to tangle herself in the bench as she hastily got to her feet, “I’m leaving for Maine tomorrow. It’s Christmas. My parents…”

“No.” Nico crossed her arms over her chest, “You’re working on the middle part of the set list tomorrow. You haven’t even tried half the songs.” Nico tapped her foot, aggrieved and impatient, but then Eli decided to intervene.

“Nico…” It was a gentle note, a chide.

Nico huffed at Eli, “All right, if tomorrow goes well, we can take Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off, but then we’re in here all day, every day while classes are out.”

“I’ll call you tonight, Nico.” Tsubasa said as she opened the door.

Nico nodded. Maki was still absorbing Nico’s proposed schedule.

Eli nudged Nico, “Come on, Nico. Let’s go get a coffee. Nozomi’s waiting for me and we should introduce her to Maki, if I’m going to be that busy.”

“You’re going to be that busy. We all are.” Nico exhaled, “That went pretty well though. Just let me get out of this thing.” Nico reached down to take off her dress.

“NO.” Maki blurted, lowering her head, suddenly seeing visions of Nico in stockings and underwear.

“Oh, sorry.” Nico shrugged, “The kid’s too modest for public dressing rooms. Why don’t you take her along with you, Eli. Nico will catch up.”

“Come on, Maki.” Eli tossed Maki’s overcoat and Maki’s head caught it because she reached to grab her purse off the piano.

“And that’s who I’ve got to work with….” Nico groaned, “two of the Three Stooges.”

Eli bowed grandly and stuck her tongue out, Maki struggled to put on her overcoat as Eli pulled her out the door.

 

                                                 ###

 

This was a much...grubbier tea shop than her usual, Maki thought, more used, more worn, located in an alley she never would have thought to turn down if Eli hadn’t headed there first. Next to it was a tiny bookstore, books overflowing shelves, trying to fill aisles, and escape the clutter through the door from what Maki could see through the window. Maki comforted herself with the thought that the cityscape was finally beginning to seem Christmas-y. Now there was a bite of cold in the air and in this neighborhood at least, Christmas tunes had begun to spill from opened doors into the streets. Garland had been hung, street lamps decorated, and now, tonight, gold accents catching any light, they seemed festive. Maki could almost feel a holiday mood lurking, one she could very nearly catch. The bell that jingled as they stepped into what was probably meant to be cozy, homey space jingled like it belonged on a holiday harness. A friendly, buxom woman waved from a table in the back, purple black hair falling over her gray sweater, a black skirt falling to her boot tops.

“Eli-chi! You’re here. I missed you.”

Eli hustled to the table, reaching down to hug the woman, pausing for a brief kiss. Maki tried not to gape, certainly, she knew women who were couples, but in public, Umi had never done more than open a door or carry Kotori’s flute case.

“Sit down, Maki. Meet Nozomi.” Eli leaned back in her seat, as Nozomi opened the spigot of the polished samovar dominating the table to pour the saxophonist a cup of tea. “Maki, this is Nozomi Tojo; Nozomi, this is Maki.”

With a sly smile, Nozomi took in far too many details about Maki’s appearance, forcing the redhead to concentrate on how much sugar (too much) Eli was ladling into her tea.

“Nice to meet you, Maki. Nico forgot to tell me how easy on the eyes you are.” Nozomi pointed to the samovar, “Would you like some tea? It’s very strong, but that’s good on a day like today.”

“That’s true.” Eli said as she poured cream into her now milky pale tea.

“I prefer coffee.” Maki declined politely.

“Oh, they make an excellent Turkish coffee here.” Nozomi half rose from her seat, “Sergey?”

“Da?” A gruff voice responded, unseen behind a counter.

“Our guest would like a coffee.”

There was a grunt.

“He’ll probably bring out a few buns as well.”

“Good, Nico’s hungry.” Cold air shook Maki out of a fuzz and Nico slid into the seat next to her, wrapped in an oversized navy peacoat, hair under a matching watch cap, “Did Eli tell you Tsubasa liked Nico’s song?”

“No, she just introduced me to Maki. I was enjoying the view.”

“She’s a kid, Nozomi, leave her…”

“I am not.” Maki was tired of being incidental to whatever conversation Nico was having.

Nico turned, pulling off her watch cap, her hair staticky and standing up here and there, “Not what?”

“A kid. I’m eighteen.”

“And world weary, I suppose. Had your heart broken by a cad?” Nico shoved her cap in her pocket.

“How do you know I didn’t break…” Maki stumbled over the end of that sentence as Nico pulled off a scarf and started unbuttoning her woolen shield against winter.

“My, this is an interesting way to start a conversation.” Nozomi interrupted.

“She’s better on the keyboard. Slightly.”

“I meant you, Nico.”

Ignoring Nozomi, Nico rubbed her forehead, looking tired, “You don’t have to put on fancy, grown up airs, Maki. We don’t care. Just play the piano.” Nico grabbed Eli’s cup and swigged, handing back the empty, “That’s better. Make me another.”

“You’re impossible, Nico.” Eli still sounded only amused, which Maki couldn’t understand. Nico was pressing against every nerve she had. Maybe Eli had become numb from too many doses.

“You should let me talk to Tsubasa about you. We could do “the tour” together, show Tsubasa’s rabble what real jazz is like.”

Eli put her arm around Nozomi, “No thanks, Nico. Nozomi and I want to finish our degrees and find a place to teach together.”

“We wouldn’t want to scare away your admirers, Nico-chi. You’ve been so lonely since you’ve moved in with us.”

Nico skated a glance in Maki’s direction, but when the redhead continued to sit poker faced, just decided to ignore her, “Nico meets people.” Then there was a mutter, “Don’t worry about Nico. Nico is ça va.”

“Ça va. ?” Maki asked.

“Means okay in French, right. Ça va?”

“I guess.” Maki smiled at the mustachioed gentleman in the stained apron who gently placed a dainty chipped tea cup in front of her, along with a plate of buns in the direct center of the table, “If someone asks how you are ‘oui ça va” is a good answer.”

“Just wait a minute.” Nico had her hand up and was chewing on her lip, the lipstick had been washed off, Maki thought, to better suit the return to sweatshirt style, “Savoir-faire, that’s what Nico meant, Nico is savoir-faire.” Nozomi snickered and in retaliation Nico swiped the bun Nozomi was reaching for,”Charming, right?” Nico, sugar dusted around her mouth, had a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

“Bien sûr.” Maki shrugged, wishing she had a cigarette to blow a very thin and disdainful Parisian stream of smoke in Nico’s direction as punctuation.

Nico nodded, chewing, reassured of her ascendance. Maki just stared, imaging Nico ‘savoir faire-ing’ her way through Paris, tearing croissants from tables, inhaling coffee and misreading reactions. Maki slid her cup away from Nico, who noticed the gesture, “Don’t worry, kid, Nico deserves to be treated. I cook for them all the time.”

“Maki.”

Nozomi and Eli remained quiet, watching the interplay happening across the table.

“What?”

“It’s Maki. Please use my proper name.” Maki sipped the coffee, strong enough to help her deal with this dizzying conversation, “Why did you have Eli drag me here? To help you practice your French?”

“Non. Nico parlezs enough French to flirt through Europe on her own, thank you.” Nico pulled her chair closer to the table, “No, we need to get more comfortable with each other, it’ll help the music if we know a little more about each other.”

“Nico-chi is a genius.” Nozomi intoned. “The last piano player certainly thought so.’

“Yeah, yeah,” With a snarl, Nico shook off the sarcasm, leaning toward Maki, who found herself edging away from the singer’s intensity.

“I’m as comfortable as I want to be.” Maki stated flatly. “And I have a dinner reservation to get to.”

“Ooohhh, I bet it’s a fancy date, that’s a very pretty dress.” Nozomi let a finger brush the fabric of the skirt, guessing at the quality from the fineness of the material.

“Thank you, Nozomi. Nice to make your acquaintance. I am certain we will run into each other again at the Conservatory.” Politeness done, Maki glared openly at Nico, “Can I go now? I have met Nozomi, which is what I agreed to.”

“Really?” Nico looked from Maki to Eli, who shrugged, “Fine. Don’t be late tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do.”

Suddenly caught by the urge to dent Nico’s confidence, but lacking boldness, Maki muttered “C’est vrai” as she stood.

“Say...huh?” Nico was at a loss.

“What time tomorrow?” Maki looked to Eli as Nico debated whether she’d been insulted or not.

“10 a.m.”

Maki squared her shoulders and decided to amuse herself, speaking to Nico with a small wave, “Adieu.”

Nozomi raised an eyebrow, “Surely you mean à demain !?”

Maki shrugged, buttoned her coat and strolled toward the door, enjoying the franticness of Nico blustering at Nozomi for translations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bibi hits the rehearsal room, but the mood is less than jolly...

Nico was running late. She hated that. And too darn pretty and smelling like money and musk would probably be ten minutes early, having been dropped off by the family chauffeur. Nico couldn’t stop imagining what that would do to the redhead’s already snooty attitude. But Nozomi had put all of her comfortable winter wear in the wash, leaving her with a very form fitting pencil skirt and a pretty white blouse with a holly pattern scattered over it. Nico had draped a gray shawl over her hair before putting on her pea coat.

Maki was at the piano, shuffling through sheets of music, Eli running through scales on her sax at the window.

“Good morning, ladies. Let’s get to it.” Nico announced brightly as she opened the door.

“You’re late.” Eli grumped, interrupting her warm up.

“That’s Nozomi’s fault. She decided to mix Nico’s laundry with hers so Nico had to improvise.”

Maki had guessed wrong. No pants. Today, Nico had opted for a form fitting skirt, black, and a white blouse, three quarter sleeves, with a seasonal holly branch pattern scattered all over it. Maki wondered if the singer had opted for stockings again, stretching out a little as she settled into the piano so she could get a better view of the lower half of Nico’s outfit. Nope, black tights. Probably warm. Maki had leaned back from the piano to catch her glimpse, which when Nico noticed, her hands went to her hips and she met the curious purple gaze with a discouraging scowl. Maki put her nose back into the music propped in front of her.

Maki had dressed down as far as she was willing, gray turtleneck and one of her favorite black pleated skirts. Ayase, as seemed to be her habit, had opted for a flashier style than anyone else, in a green and blue windowpane shirtwaist dress, shorter than what was considered fashionable.

“All right, ladies, let’s get to it.” Nico did a quick shuffle, spinning, “I’m tired of picking the next train wreck. How about you, Eli?”

“I was working on “Silver Bells.”" Maki would have given half her trust fund for her voice to sound more confident, “It’s new. People will probably appreciate the novelty.”

Nico twisted her lip, glancing at Eli, who nodded.

“All right ki…”

“MA…”

“Maki,” Nico corrected herself with an apologetic tilt of her head and Maki felt hopeful that this session might be both more productive and friendly. ”At least it’s not in French.”

There went Maki’s optimism.

 

###

"Silver Bells" clanged. Badly. Even Eli’s temper was fraying. Nico had been stomping around the room during Eli’s solos, all of which Maki had interrupted, starting to rejoin the melody too early.

“Do you even know how to listen?” Nico snarled, on the divan, head in her hands, no longer able to look at the piano or its mistress.

“Yes…”

“We can’t play a show like this, Nico…” Eli sounded panicky, “That audience’ll eat us alive. It’ll ruin our reputation. And your chances with Tsubasa.”

“Nico knows.”

Nico looked tiny, Eli sat next to her, sax in one hand, the other around Nico’s shoulders, “What are we going to do?”

Maki knew the gloom in the room was her fault. But it wasn’t her fault that jazz piano was so different from classical piano. Or that she had never played with a group before. Her initial arrogance was taunting her now, undermining any empathy she might express for Nico and Eli’s distress. Nico stood, somehow elegant in her simple skirt and blouse, twisting her hair up again with a graceful gesture, then tapping Eli on the forehead, “Nico can do anything. We’ll do what Maki suggested. After all, It’s only one night.” Nico’s forced enough confidence in her voice to share with Eli, “You play, Nico will figure out a way to signal the rookie, and no one will have enough time to catch on.”

Eli glanced up, hopeful, “That could work.”

“It’s going to have to.” Nico had her hands behind her neck, as she wandered, “Nico will sell it, no one will be the wiser.”

Eli nodded.

“What kind of signal?” Maki’s voice was soft, but snapped the other two musicians out of their private moment.

Nico tilted her head back, eyes closed, hands still behind her neck. “Not a wink, maybe Nico will wrinkle her nose or flick a finger or something.”

“There could be a few.” Maki suggested.

“Yeah.” Nico put her hands on her hips, chin tucked down, blowing out a long breath as she reshuffled the cards she had available for this show. “But you just play, Eli, and don’t fret. Nico will work out a system.”

The saxophonist relaxed, her shoulders easing down, and her grip on the sax becoming less like holding onto the rail of the Titanic.

Eli was relieved, but Maki sensed Nico steeling herself, armoring up inside. How could jazz be this hard? Music was supposed to be orderly and organized, notes and measures solid foundations for art and culture. Jazz seemed to take that and paint mad notes and crazy colors all over, a slapstick mural of innovation. Maki had only a rudimentary knowledge of the genre and was a fan of a few singers, Ella Fitzgerald and Nancy Wilson for two, but she had never really considered the mechanics of the music they produced, how each singer, each quartet or quintet could take the same song and deliver it with such individual flair.

“Nico, Eli?”

Both of the women looked toward the piano, surprised at Maki’s contrite tone.

“I’m sorry.” Maki half smiled.

Nico waved off the apology. “You’re doing us a favor, actually, Maki, so don’t sweat it. We’ll cope. You don’t have to worry either.”

Eli nodded, “We appreciate you taking time away from your family during the holiday season.”

“Let’s try a new song.” The atmosphere in the room had eased and Maki decided to try to be more of a team player, “Winter Wonderland is one of my favorites. And works just as well post Christmas.”

“Especially if we get the first snowfall by then.” Eli’s eyes brightened.

“Eli’s part reindeer.” Nico chuckled, “She prances once there’s enough snow to make everything Christmas card perfect.”

Eli, as best she could with sax still in hand, swept into an Arabesque.

Nico was leaning on the piano, “Too many Nutcrackers as a child. Ruined her for the season.”

Maki, emboldened by the increasingly friendly vibe, started the “Waltz Of The Snowflakes.” Eli handed her sax to Nico, who accepted it with a respectful bow, and then the blonde began to dance across the rooms, arms smoothly transitioning from first to second position as she spun to the pace of the waltz.

“If you like that, try Ellington’s.” Nico was drumming her fingers to the tune, watching Eli, but finally comfortable in casual conversation with Maki. “He just released a version for Christmas. Nico is a little sorry there’s no lyrics.”

Eli stopped, with a graceful curtsey, “Thank you, Maki. I needed that.”

“And now we need lunch.” Nico announced, “I packed sandwiches and a Thermos of coffee. You like sandwiches, right?”

Maki nodded, trying not to salivate. Breakfast had been burnt toast. She’d expected to be in Maine by now so she’d run through the meals prepared by the now vacationing chef and been forced to rummage in the pantry.

Eli perched on the windowsill, loosening her ponytail, “Nico is the best cook. Nozomi and I are spoiled when she has the time.”

“Nico looks forward to not spending hours hustling drinks when this Tsubasa deal goes through.” Nico handed Maki a sandwich wrapped in wax paper, “Ham and cheese, okay?”

“Sounds great.”

Maki bit in, savoring the warmth of the clove that had spread through the ham and the slight tang of mustard where the sharpness of the cheese met the airiness of the bread. The Nishikino chef could take notes. "This is delicious.”

Nico gleamed at the praise, eyes sparkling.

###

Maki went back to the piano slowly, reluctant to touch the instrument for the first time in her memory. Nothing musical Maki had done on purpose had worked yet and she did not want to be responsible for dispelling the air of camaraderie lingering in the room. Nico had been to the piano first, pulling the "Silver Bells" music off the stand, staring at it for a minute like she was going to tear it into pieces.

“What do you want to try, Nico?” Post break, Eli sounded much cheerier.

Nico was sorting through sheets of music, “"White Christmas""? Kinda slow, but maybe that’ll help us.” Nico offered pages to Maki, “Unless there’s something else you’re interested in?”

Maki slid into the bench, near enough to Nico that they were leaning over the music together.

“What do you think, Maki?”

Maki propped the music on the stand. “"White" Christmas it is. We are supposed to get snow sometime, so might as well get ready.”

“Harasho!” Eli blew a herald’s greeting on her sax.

Maki glanced up at Nico, who shook her head, “Winter weather brings out her Russian blood.”

And a "White Christmas" began.

###

Things were going marginally better than ‘Silver Bells.’ Nico was working on a system where she touched her hair or her ear for Maki to get ready to go back to accompaniment. Maki almost had the knack of it, but she found herself thinking that her playing clunked, her fingers were too timid, not leading. But Nico didn’t want her to lead, Nico wanted her to respond, or just support. But the music in front of her wanted her to play it as written, although both Nico and Eli had scribbled notes about altered chords above the bars holding the traditional melody.

Just as Maki thought they were going to make it through once without a stern tap on the piano from Nico, the door flew open and Nozomi strolled in, carrying her trumpet case, white coat over one arm, pretty satin black swing dress glinting like patent leather.

“Hello, ladies. How’s the harmony?”

Eli played a few bars of “Let It Snow” as Nozomi’s hand found the saxophonist’s waist to pull her in for a kiss on the cheek. Eli’s tune got even more playful; Maki envied Eli’s ability to translate her mood so instantly into music.

Then Nozomi’s attention turned to her, so Maki concentrated on the music in front of her.

“NICO-CHI!” Nozomi sounded upset with Nico. Maki looked up, but Nozomi was heading straight for her. Maki pushed the piano bench back, arms in a protective posture, not sure what to do as Nico and Eli both seemed confused. “No wonder things aren’t going well. This...” Nozomi grabbed the music off the holder, “is not how we learn.” Nozomi bent over, face too too close to Maki’s, green eyes searching for agreement, her hand heavy on Maki’s shoulder. Maki fought the urge to shake it off. “I’m sorry they did this to you, Maki. I won’t let them do it again.”

“What...what...what’s going on?” Maki was starting to panic. Why was there all this drama about Christmas music in her life suddenly? Christmas music should be a way to herald in harmony, kindness, and Santa, pleasant instrumental exercises in shared cultural traditions, and yet, Nozomi was literally in her face, making music in potentia, on the page, seem like a murder weapon.

Nozomi was pulled away from Maki, tossed back to where Eli caught her before she could stumble. Nico, looking tired again, didn’t bother to glance in Maki’s direction, just turning to confront Nozomi, “She’s not ready for…”

“She’s a classically trained musician, Nico. And a good one, if the rumors in the halls are right. You should give her a chance. This...” Nozomi raised a sheet of music she’d retained, holding it by one corner as if it had been dragged through a storm water runoff drain, “is an insult.”

Insult? Maki stood up. What hadn’t Nico or Eli told her? Was there another way?

Eli put her sax to the side, “We don’t have the time, sugar.”

“No.” Nico voice had dropped, like the sash when a window was slammed shut. “And she isn’t picking up on…”

“MAKI!” Temper, lost, “MAKI isn’t picking up on…” vocal fury dwindled as Maki actually heard what she was quoting.

“See.” Nico sounded kinder, tapping her temple, eyes slanting in Maki’s direction, “there’s a delay up there. It’ll kill us.”

“Yeah.” Eli’s agreement was somber, dragged out. Nozomi actually paused, brow wrinkled.

Maki grabbed Nozomi, dragging her out of the room, “Tell me…” a pause as Nozomi focused on her, “what you’re talking about.”

Nozomi’s hands were together, palms touching, in front of her mouth, as she thought. Speaking, she shook them at Maki, “If you don’t learn the music by ear, you’ll never keep up.”

Maki was processing, considering performance versus practice, how a piece by Saint-Saëns looked on paper compared to how it flowed through her fingers, what altered between reading a piece and hearing it.

“Maki?” Nozomi prodded, gently. “Do you understand what I mean?”

Maki could hear Nico grumbling on the other side of the door, but she had her weight against it and the doorknob stopped between her hands. Nico wasn’t getting through unless Eli helped her and Maki would have bet that Eli was back at the window, babying her sax.

“I think so.”

“But can you feel it?” Nozomi sighed.

“Huh?”

“Your eyes on the music alter how you think, your ears stop working as well as they could.”

“No, they don’t.” Maki’s denial was instant.

“Really? Have you ever even considered it might before?”

Maki was suddenly fascinated by the wear on the floor.

“Didn’t think so.”

“Why don’t you play with them?” Maki counterthrust.

Nico had gotten to cursing as the door bounced a little back and forth in Maki’s hands. Maki was still smirking with amusement, but If Nico didn’t give up soon, Maki was going to have to let go. No sense in risking fatigue damage to her hands.

Nozomi giggled, “Eli loves performing; I love watching her perform. She and Nico have amazing chemistry. A trumpet just doesn’t fit their sound. And Eli just adores…” Nozomi paused as Nico could be heard…

“Let me out you snobby stupid ass.”

“That midget gremlin.” Nozomi practically cooed while speaking with enough volume that Nico could hear over her struggles.

Maki snorted as Nozomi smiled angelically and Nico continued finding insults that built off snob.

“You heard me, super snooty...arrrgghh.”

“Try listening. You can always go back to the page if you need.”

Maki nodded, then let go of the door knob at the same time as she stepped to the side, to watch Nico come stumbling out in the hall, “what the...are you TRYING TO DAMAGE NICO.”

Nozomi softened Nico’s potential head injury as the singer rammed into breast not corridor wall. Before Nozomi could say anything, Maki went back into the room, Nico pivoting immediately, rushing to keep up, ignoring Nozomi. Maki stood, waiting for Nico to catch up, and met Nico’s glance, stunned by all the reactions twisting like threads of crimson, hope, worry, suspicion, frustration, hesitation.

“I can do "Silent Night" from memory. Let’s start there.”

“Oh good, it’s a holy jam. Nico’ll need a different dress. And a veil.”

Eli snorted. Maki wondered exactly what about Nico’s dress made it inappropriate for religious carols.

###

Infuriating. It was infuriating that Maki couldn’t stop her piano playing from running away from her intentions and running over Nico’s vocals, unable to keep an even tempo. It was infuriating how Eli had taken to sitting next to Maki on the piano bench, and nudging when a solo was about to start or finish. It was infuriating that after the first ten times when Nico stopped to glare enough that Maki could feel her fight or curl up in a ball response kick in, that pity began to dilute the rage in Nico’s eyes. And when Eli stood up and called the session, after Maki had somehow stabbed "Silent Night" with chords stolen straight from "A Night On Bald Mountain", Maki just kept ripping into the holiday solemnity, ferociously pounding keys. Nico and Eli let her play it out, Eli putting away her sax, Nico taking a drink of water and silently watching the seemingly possessed redhead.

Maki stopped, panting into the silence, the torrent and torment of the notes she’d just played still reverberating everywhere. She hung her head over the keyboard, hair falling in front of her eyes, sweat dripping, heart pounding. No one said anything and then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and the vibrations stilled.

“We’ll figure it out, Maki.” Nico squeezed. Maki, suddenly tired, let her head fall to the side, until it collided with Nico’s forearm, “Take it easy.”

Maki shook her head. No taking it easy, She was going to figure this out. If it took until her fingers bled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothes from the 50's, music from the early 60's, Nico and Maki being timeless Nico and Maki..cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki gets advice from a friend, goes on a spending spree, and Bibi has a late night practice session.

At some point, Nico and Eli had left, maybe telling Maki to go home and eat something and have a good Christmas but it was all a blur, Maki might have grunted, someone might have stood in the doorway too long and stared, but “Silver Bells” and “Jingle Bells” kept ringing, jangling, colliding in a nightmare Christmas cacophony.

There was a knock on the door, but before Maki could do more than pause or focus, the door swung open and Honoka blew in, followed by Umi.

“Hey, Maki! You learning to improv? That was a pretty raucous version of “Jingle Bells”. How’d you do it?” Honoka and Umi were both dressed to go home, Umi in a long navy coat, Honoka in a bright orange plaid wool shirt jacket, white scarf loose around her neck.

“She was blending in chords from “Silver Bells” too.” Umi pointed out.

“Oh, that’s why it sounded,” Honoka paused, elbowed Umi, and chortled, “Doubly familiar.”

Umi rolled her eyes as she approached the piano, “Are you all right, Maki? They’re about to close up the building until after Christmas.”

Maki glanced at her watch, 6 p.m. It was that late. She shook her head, fingers scrabbling through her hair, rolling her shoulders. Stopping was good. Stopping was a survival necessity.

Honoka was catty-corner to Maki, humming, grabbing her sticks out of her chest pocket. “We should do that, Umi. It sounds so cool.”

Maki leaned her elbow on the piano, marveling at Honoka’s enthusiasm as the ginger haired drummer tapped her sticks on the piano, keeping the simple tempo that Maki needed to do, rather than get lost in a musical ramble.

“You might as well. I can’t play it. My piano is supposed to be Nico’s drum section.” Maki didn’t have the energy to grumble for effect, by this point, she was feeling some sympathy for Nico, having to break in a new musician a week before a big event. Not that Nico would ever know that.

“That’s pretty cool, too.” Nothing dented Honoka.

“You should play that for Nico and Eli. They might surprise you.” Umi was putting on gloves, a wary sentry as Honoka got closer to breakable things.

“I need to surprise them.” Maki watched Honoka for a moment, played one of the shorter Silver Bell riffs she’d gone off on and listened as Honoka adapted, keeping a steady tempo, and then when Maki went back to the melody, Honoka did too. “How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Know when I’m about to end the solo?”

Umi eyed Honoka with the earnestness of teacher letting her prize pupil take on a solo task for the first time. Honoka thought for a moment, then slid next to Maki on the piano bench, but no hip shove like Nico. Honoka put her sticks in front of the music stand and raised her arms, shoulders tensed, then she let them drop, her blue eyes eager for Maki to understand, “You did that. You went back to what you knew.”

“There was a definite relaxation in your posture.” Umi agreed.

 “I can always tell when Umi’s going to end a solo ‘cause she takes an extra long breath.”

“Interesting.” Umi pocketed Honoka’s drumsticks.

“But me having a tell is not going to help me with…” Maki fretted.

“I can loan you some records…listening to different singer-drummer or singer-horn combos might help. You get to feel the back and forth. It’s like they’re talking.” Honoka offered, Maki spun on the bench, staring at her friend, and there was another knock, which only Umi noticed.

Maki had frozen, Honoka’s words turning in her mind. Playing was melding piano and possibility, taking the notes, coaxing or commanding the emotions seeded in the music to full, bursting expression. But for this, for what Nico wanted, was she required to step away from instrument AND emotion? Forget technique, get lost in the physicality of pounding tempos?

Umi turned with a “sorry, we’ll be done in…” but stopped when she recognized Tsubasa Kira, the leader of the UTX Swing Orchestra.

“Hello, ladies. I was hoping to find Nico.” Tsubasa had a shiny green swing coat Maki knew she’d seen in the most fashionable of 5th Avenue boutiques..

“Not here.” Maki, still considering Honoka’s suggestion, snapped her reply.

“Too bad. I guess I’ll have to catch her after Christmas.” Tsubasa glanced over the room, “Any of you lovely ladies care to join me for dinner?”

“You’re from UTX Swing right?” Honoka bounced up.

“Yes, Tsubasa Kira. And you are?”

“Honoka. Me and Umi and Kotori have our own band, μ's. Maybe you could give us some tips.” Honoka stood, offering her hand to Tsubasa.

“Honoka, I am afraid we would be bothering Miss…” Umi began.

“I’d be happy too.” Tsubasa slid off her glove and took Honoka’s hand. “I’m not as familiar with Brooklyn as I’d like to be. Maybe you could suggest a few places of interest in trade.”

“Umi?” Honoka let her face fall into one of her favorite expressions when trying to get Umi to agree to something, mopey but hopeful.

“We have to meet Kotori, Honoka.”

“She can come along. Right, Tsubasa?”

“The more the merrier.” Tsubasa glanced at Maki, “How about you?”

Maki shook her head. She’d gotten up from the piano and grabbed her overcoat, “No, thank you. I’m going to take Honoka’s suggestion and get records to listen to. Who’s got the best jazz selection?”

“Try Hall and Ivy Records, they’re on Oak Street.” Umi stated, “They’ll be open for a couple more hours.”

“Thanks.” Maki bowed as she put on her coat and rushed out the door.

###

Nancy Wilson, Maki had started there, and the helpful clerk had steered her to the singer’s collaborations with Cannonball Adderly and George Shearing. Then more Shearing and Nat King Cole had been added to the stack, a few Sinatras, but when Maki expressed a preference for female voices, the stack had reached half her height, filled out with Ella Fitzgerald, then Nina Simone who was a pianist as well, and Blossom Dearie. So many singers in Maki’s head as she lifted and dropped the tone bar, tossing records to the side, searching album covers for songs that might work for Nico. After an hour, Maki was ready for a change from Simone’s raspy, swelling blues and Ella’s dash and dynamism. Time for the Nancy Wilson strata of Maki’s new purchases. The smooth. Like In Love. A peppy version of “The Street Where You Live” kicked off the album, brightening the music room. Maki followed that with “The More I See You,” an invitation to love as a mellow madness. “Almost Like Being in Love” started with a full swing of instruments and then Wilson stepped up. But amazing as it all sounded, Maki was getting nowhere. She let the record play on, half paying attention, and choosing her next...“The Swinging Is Mutual,’ Nancy Wilson and the George Shearing Quintet...top of the stack..Maki remembered the clerk selling it as not jazz exactly, but an amazing, equal collaboration between singer and pianist. Maybe? Half hope, half dread, Maki slipped the vinyl out of the sleeve, placing it on the turntable, wondering what the needle would reveal. The first tune, ‘On Green Dolphin Street’ was sprightly, The second, no singer. The third, the third stopped Maki cold, she sank to the floor, in front of the speakers, as Nancy Wilson’s smooth snared her, velvet tones dripping off the vinyl, wrapping Maki up, Wilson drawing out notes as Shearing masterfully matched her intent, tenderly caressing the singer’s voice with a slow countermelody. The song ended too quickly. Maki got to her knees, picked up the tone arm and dropped the needle back in the same groove, listening, marveling as Wilson drew the notes out, feeling how the pause between piano chords embraced the singer, a bed for the pure tones of tender affection, and then the denser chords of the accompaniment took the conversation to the next flirtation. Again, Maki dropped the needle, imagining Nico across the room, singing those words, making different choices, never taking her eyes off Maki as they created their own mood.

Maki abruptly pulled the needle off the vinyl, back to its rest. Had she seen Nico’s number scribbled somewhere? Reaching up to pull Nico’s music off the piano, Maki tore through pages. There it was. Quick race to the phone in the hall, heart pounding as she dialed the numbers, the rotary taking forever to return before she could dial the next, making an odd cranky sound she’d never noticed before. Three rings and an answer, a cheerful voice, lacking any of Nico’s inherent grumble.

“Hello? Nozomi speaking.”

Maki closed her eyes and willed her voice not to waver, “Is Nico there?”

There was a pause, “You sound familiar....is this Maki?” The voice then sounded more distant, “Eli, it’s Maki on the phone. She called for Nico. Maybe you can help her.”

“No, that’s all right…” Maki started to say, but it was obvious Nozomi had stopped listening as Maki could hear the clunkiness of the phone hand off.

“Maki?” Eli sounded rushed and nervous. “Is there a problem?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to Nico.” Maki dismissed several choices for her next statement, “I was listening to a few albums and I had some questions.”

“Hey, that’s a great idea. I can loan you some of mine too.” Eli sounded like she was grinning, “Thanks for all the effort you’re putting in. Umi said you were serious, but Nico was so worried after the…” Eli paused, “uh, never mind...Nico’s at work right now, she won’t be back ‘til after midnight and then she has to leave early in the morning.”

“Where does she work?” Maki had her pencil poised, ready to write the address.

“Um…”

“Does she take a cab home? I can pick her up.”

Eli sighed, “Calm down, Maki. I’ll give you the number. You can just call her there. Nobody’ll mind.” Eli hesitated, “Just try to sound...less…” Eli sounded pensive, “90 miles an hour?”

Maki heard Nozomi laugh.

Maki’s hand was actually trembling this time, as she dialed the number of Nico’s work. She practiced saying “Hi, sorry to disturb you, but may I speak to Miss Yazawa” several times, hoping her voice would sound as normal as it did ordering a burger at the lunch counter.

The call was picked up and a deeper voice than Nico’s muttered a slurred “Ace of Roses.” Maki could barely make out the name.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak to Miss Yazawa. It’s somewhat urgent.”

There was a pause, then a raspy response, “Oh, Nico? Sure, she’s heading this way. Who’s calling?”

“Maki Nish…”

Before Maki could finish her name, she heard “Nico, sweetie, there’s a phone call. Maki? That’s not one of your sisters, right?”

Maki heard Nico’s voice, puzzled, “No, she’s in my band. Thanks, Dani.” Then the phone changed hands, and Maki relaxed as Nico finally spoke to her, “Hey, Maki. What’s up?”

“I figured it out. I know what to do. I went and bought records and I’ve been listening to Nina Simone and Ella Fitzgerald and Frank SInatra and when George Shearing plays the intro for Nancy Wilson on “The Nearness Of You” and then he hands off the song, it just…”

“Maki,” Nico’s breathing sounded amused and very nasal, “Slow down and breathe. Nico has no idea what you’re talking about. It’s been a long day.”

“I know what to do, Nico. It’s a conversation. Can we try again? Please? You improvising, me keeping the beat?”

“Sure, at our nex…”

“No.” Maki didn’t mean to snap, but she could hear, could feel it, she needed to be at the piano, NOW, Nico singing, to play in the pauses, while Maki still held the sense of it, “Now. It has to be now. Here. If we don’t...can’t...I don’t know how I’ll…”

There was a pause, Nico considering, Maki desperately throttling the flow of desperate persuasion that wanted to come out of her mouth.

“Nico has to leave early tomorrow.”

“Eli said that.”

The next statement was stretched out, as if Nico were testing ice, “It’s a slow night. Dani’d probably let me go home…”

Maki tried for offhand, “I have a car.”

“Of course you do.” Nico muttered. “Pick Nico up in a half an hour. Then we can stop by my place and get Eli. Do you have the address?”

“Yes.”

###

Nico and Eli were shoved together in the non driving seat of Maki’s Mercedes 300 SL, Eli’s sax in the trunk.

“Nico, stop digging your elbow into me.” Eli shoved Nico forward, while Maki tried not to speed nervously through empty streets.

“Just stay still, Eli. And keep giving off heat. Nico is freezing. Convertible roadsters are not winter friendly.”

“The engine’s fuel injected.” Maki stated proudly, “First car model ever to have that.”

“Will that make Nico warmer?”

Maki decided to show off and let the car go, hitting 55 mph just as a street light turned red, Maki opting to speed through rather than bounce her passengers off the dashboard, “We’ll get there faster.”

Nico leaned back against Eli with a groan, “Wrap your coat around me. Nico’s not dressed for any of this.”

Eli demurred, arms at her side as Maki kept speeding toward home.

 

###

  
Nico stared in awe at the records scattered in haphazard stacks on the console. “Santa came early? DId you listen to ALL of these, Maki?”

Maki shook her head, putting away coats, trying not to stare at Nico in her work outfit of short black skirt, fishnets, white oxford, bowtie, and black vest. Nico had taken off her shoes and was reclining on the music room’s padded bench as she loosened her tie and unbuttoned her shirt collar.

“No. A few and then when I heard the Nancy Wilson and George Shearing “Nearness of You….” Maki paused, taking a moment to enjoy the shiver of sensation memory provided, her lavender eyes luminous. Nico was prone on the bench by now, legs up at the knee, ankles crossed, chin in her hands, watching the redhead curiously. Maki sat at the piano, “It all clicked.”

“What clicked?” Eli was sorting through the albums, putting a few to the side, mostly Cannonball Adderly.

Maki sat at the piano, looking to Nico, not caring if she sounded at the end of her tether, “Just sing it. Please.”

“Sing what?”

“”The Nearness Of You”. Do you know it?”

“Sort of...do you, Eli?” Nico rolled on to her back.

Eli shook her head, “But I’m not the problem we’re trying to solve.” She took a record out of its sleeve, “I’ll play it for you, Nico.”

“Third song.” Maki knew she sounded too eager, but her fingers were desperate to melt the corners of the keys into smooth textures Nico’s cherry voice could glide over, her eyes needed to scrutinize Nico’s expression as she bit into the words.

“Got it.” Eli announced.

Nico listened, hands behind her head, humming along. “Drop the needle again, Eli.” And Eli did and this time Maki played along, the notes not as seamless as she’d hoped. Nico swung up, a little pale, and Maki could feel the worry nudge at her. It had been a long day, but if Maki could crack this, make this song work, and maybe another one, they could go into their two day Christmas break knowing rehearsals would be easier when they got back, that the show would work, that their combo could keep it together and entertain.

Maki played the intro, breathing too rushed for comfort, ears waiting for Nico to take over. And voice suddenly sultry, she did.

It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

Eyes locked on Nico, whose long eyelashes had fluttered down, gently, over smoldering depths in red hot cinnamon eyes, Maki kept the gentle roll, sneaking in a countermelody, an answer to the sensual mood Nico was pulling around them both, as Eli joined in, sax soft and subtle, adjusting the air as if discreetly dimming the lights on a cozy couch scene. And when Nico dragged out the final “you,” letting it twist in the air and drop oh so so tenderly, Maki’s touch on the keys was smooth, sentimental, a cushion for Nico to end the song and the day on, relaxed, inviting, embracing.

Nico couldn’t take her eyes off Maki as their resonance lingered, a connection forged, and then Eli was there.

“That’ll work.”

Maki gulped and nodded, smiling at Nico, before her fingers returned to their quest and her boldness shied away, “Again.”

Nico snorted, “You’re really not one for mood are you?” Eli snorted and blew a quick response, Maki frowned, the mood uncertain again, but friendlier than it had been at any point over the past three days. “Again.” the singer agreed. She really did sound weary, Maki thought, but no trace of that tainted her voice as Nico lit a slow, languid flame with the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo. Breakthrough. Listen to the Nancy Wilson George Shearing "Nearness of You." It's lovely.
> 
> Stay warm (or cool in other hemispheres), safe, and have some fun, darn it. Comments always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROADTRIP!

Nico was tired. She just needed to close her eyes for five minutes, then she could go back to the music room and dive back into being part of a trio that suddenly alive, music spinning between the three of them like flax to gold. Nothing Nico had ever sung had sounded so...personal. But Maki, Maki, had suddenly become Nico’s best audience ever, attentive, responsive, hanging on every note, easing Nico...and to be fair, Eli, in and out of solos, meeting every challenge, opening up to every risk. For a barn burner, so stylish, with car, clothes, and crib that screamed classy, Maki was surprisingly humble about everything but music. And the way her fingers flew over the piano when the redhead’s full confidence kicked in, Nico couldn’t really blame her for that.

Maki, concentrating on what she and Eli were discussing, had waved in a vague direction when Nico had asked about a bathroom so Nico had used that as an excuse to drift through the first floor, awed by the proportions of the rooms, the vault of the ceilings, but a little put off by the cold stillness. Maki, in the music room, sleeves pushed up past her elbows, tousled red hair bouncing freely at random, seemed like the ingenue of a starkly dramatic black and white film suddenly slipping through the screen into a Technicolor musical, vibrant color rising in that adorable blush Nico had caught when she winked at Maki once. Or was that just a tired hazy dream and not a memory? Nico yawned, balling her fists, and twisting her arms around to stretch them. Just five minutes. There’d been a comfy looking couch just outside the music room, Nico could hear Eli and Maki from there, that would keep her from falling too deeply asleep.

Leaning back into the couch, Nico knew she could get used to this comfort, sinking into luxurious cushions, resting her feet on something so soft it actually seemed to be erasing the strain of a long evening at work. And then there was the spark she felt when Maki had really gotten IT, understood the give and take, ridden the potential. Nico could so easily get used to this, but it wasn’t Europe. And Nico wouldn’t be getting a house even a quarter this impressive if she didn’t start her professional life soon. Nico had learned at too young an age that you couldn’t rely on anyone but yourself, and while she was a rock for her family and friends like Nozomi and Eli, Nico had to make sure the foundation of her own future was set. It wasn’t like she could just marry a guy and be a happy housewife. It might be harder to find a girl, you had to know places, and people, and how to read that quick second glance back over a shoulder, but hey, Eli and Umi had, and they were practically stay at homes. And Nico intended to bring a hand full of aces to the table whenever she did find someone to woo. Nico wondered briefly about Maki as she tilted even further into sleep. Surely the universe wouldn’t waste that talent and those eyes on a society housewife gig. Nico giggled as the “Nico could dream” thought invaded, but she barely had time to remember that it had as she started to snore.

“NICO! NICO!” Eli was shouting. Had it been 10 minutes? Was Maki upset that Nico was using her couch as a bed?

Nico opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Maki opposite her, frozen in the room’s archway, holding a mug, looking like she’d been caught burgling her own home. Her mouth was slightly open in shock, her lavender eyes wide, and she glanced away as soon as Nico made eye contact. The pianist was wearing a silver satin bathrobe over purple paisley pajamas. When did she have time to change? Then Nico became aware of Eli leaning over the couch and pounding on her side, “NICO!”

“Knock it off, Eli. I just laid down for 5 minutes.” Nico sat up, with a groan, wondering how she got so stiff. “We can get right back to work.”

‘It’s after 11 a.m. You missed your train.”

“What?” Nico threw herself up from the couch, stumbling into Maki, who dropped her mug when she caught Nico with one hand. “No no no.”

“What’s wrong? Late for work…?” The hairs on the back of Maki’s neck tingled as confusion fogged her thinking, but Nico’s weight in her arms more of a wake up call than the coffee.

Nico exhaled, fuming,...and pushed the still clinging Maki back, “Why didn’t you wake me up before you got all cozy?” Nico flipped the lapel of Maki’s robe, then stomped back toward the music room, “I can’t believe this.”

Maki, keeping a wary eye on Nico as the singer’s mood darkened, spoke to the calmest person in the room. “Eli, what’s going on?”

“Nico missed her train. She was going to Troy to spend Christmas with her family.”

Nico returned with her coat on, practically running for the door.

“Nico, where are you going?” Eli tried to slow the singer, but Nico was determined.

“Maybe there’s a bus that’ll get me there. The kids are expecting me. Mama’s not going to get home ‘til late….” Nico’s glaring was a front as she muttered frantically. Maki, even with little experience of Nico’s moods, could tell that the singer was trying very hard not to...cry? Scream?

“I’ll drive you.” Maki announced, getting the full attention of Nico and Eli. Maki knelt to pick up her mug, which hadn’t broken, “I was going to Maine anyway. It won’t add that much time.” Maki had no idea how much time it would actually add, but her car could top 100 so once she got Nico safely to her family, Maki could vent a little frustration on the road.

###

And that was how, 42 minutes later, somewhat reluctantly, Nico was opening the door of her apartment so Maki could wait inside while Nico packed a few things. Eli had headed across town to meet her family, Nozomi already at the Ayase brownstone, participating in the annual mixing of enough Christmas gingerbread and Russian tea cake cookies for the entire neighborhood.

Maki stepped into a small room, meticulously clean, a tiny television on a low bookcase next to a turntable hung with tinsel, a few cityscapes on the wall, some framed photos on another low table. One worn sofa and a hard wooden chair were the only other furniture. Maki had changed into glen plaid wool trousers and a gray fisherman’s sweater over thermal underwear, trousers tucked into duck boots. The sky was as gray as her sweater and the wind had immediately cut through her driving gloves. The driving cap had tried to blow off her head every time she stepped into the weather, but once they got in the car again, it would be driving only for the next three hours.

Nico came out of what Maki assumed was her bedroom, a canvas duffle over her shoulder, changed into jeans and what seemed to be five layers of sweaters. Nico glared at Maki, “Your convertible is going to be the death of Nico by hypothermia.”

“I put a stack of blankets in the trunk. You can cover yourself with them.”

“Hmmmmppphh.” Nico stepped into her kitchen, Maki following, “We should eat before we hit the road. I’ll make us quick omelettes.”

“That sounds great.” Maki sat, hands crossed politely in front of her.

Nico snorted, “So you don’t ask if you can help? Too used to servants?”

Maki shrugged “I burn toast.”

Nico growled at the redhead’s nonchalance. “Can you make coffee at least? The percolator’s in the cabinet over there.” Nico jerked her head to the right, “Coffee’s in the brown canister. Do something useful, Rachmaninoff.”

Maki stood, face flushed from embarrassment, and opened the cabinet, grateful she’d gotten accustomed to making her own coffee during the late nights working pieces over on the piano.

Nico was grumbling as she cooked, Maki catching odd words here and there, only a few she recognized like spoiled. And snobby was back...Maki sighed. She did not want to lose her temper, but Nico’s volume was increasing and it would be hard to continue as if she had heard none of the singer’s invective. So she changed the subject.

“How many siblings do you have?” Maki asked quietly as the coffee perked and Nico flipped the egg mix over onions.

“Three. My sister Cocoro just started high school, Cocoa in middle school and my little brother Cotaro is in fourth grade.” Nico divided the omelette, slid it next to the toast on each plate and handed one to Maki, who was pouring coffee into cups. Nico splashed half and half in and settled at the table.

Maki wasn’t sure what was polite conversation about siblings, especially ones so young. “Are any of them interested in music?”

Nico squinted her eyes, considering Maki’s tone, and after several bites of omelette responded, “Cotaro seems to like the drums, but Cocoro’s already planning the business she’s going to run, and Cocoa can’t stand still long enough to have a talk about interests. Nico figures she’ll be an Olympic runner.”

Maki nodded, information noted, but not having met -- or planning to -- Nico’s siblings that conversational alley was a brick wall. So she and Nico ate quickly and in awkward silence.

###

Nico looked ludicrous, buried under three blankets in the passenger seat of the Mercedes. It was taking all Maki’s concentration to focus on the road and not just double up with laughter. Which was good, because Maki was needing to be distracted from Nico’s return in her mind to pin up girl status, Maki not wanting to remember exactly how many minutes she stood in that archway, staring at the sleeping singer, amazed that someone so full of buzzing, boisterous energy could actually be still for even a moment, let alone the hours between 2 a.m. and when Eli had woken her up. Sleeping Nico had looked like a...well, a Zoë Mozert Mutoscope card girl at rest, but still all legs and lips, and that wasn’t helping Maki’s concentration any. Especially since Nico was once again sneering in her direction, not smiling. Maki hadn’t realized Nico had a train to catch...not that that mattered, Maki acknowledged to herself. The only thing she was thinking about last night was getting to the point where working with Nico was possible. And then when they had gotten there, the only thing on Maki’s mind was how Nico’s voice had filled the room, her mind, how Nico had let the lyrics flirt with the piano, with her, how much possibility there was in that tension for...more. Or at least what Maki thought might be more; Nico was obviously viewing this as a job to get through so she could launch her real career. But did she sound that...alive when she sang with the UTX people? Did anyone as playfully and affectionately tease her to new highs like Eli did? Was there chemistry? Could Maki ask that?

While Maki was sorting through all that, Nico asked a question, “What class do you need this for?”

“Huh?”

“Umi said you needed this for a class.”

“Oh, not exactly. I need Professor Melton to write me a reference so I can compete in Switzerland in the Spring.”

“Oh, so you’re leaving school too.” Disinterest...perhaps disappointment?

Maki wanted to think about Nico’s tone of voice, but she didn’t want to leave a gap in the conversation, “Maybe.”

“Oh, you don’t know if you’ll get accepted?” Nico chirped, sounding more sympathetic.

I don’t know if I want to go anymore was too big a thought for Maki to unpack right now, with Nico likely to ask questions so she just grunted. Nico took that as a reply and continued, “Nico is headed to Europe too, if I can get Tsubasa to agree to my terms. Maybe we can meet up in Paris?”

“Maybe.” Maki allowed herself to hint at a slight interest in the proposed rendezvous, “What terms?”

“Nico wants her name on the marquee...won’t do much if people just think Nico’s a random singer Tsubasa picked up. Although,” Nico sounded thoughtful and Maki sneaked a look at the frowning schemer, “Nico might be willing if Tsubasa was willing to go in the studio and record an album. That would boost Nico’s profile.”

Maki grunted again. Snow was starting to fall and the clouds were piling up, darkening the sky, Driving would probably start taking all of her attention now.

###

“So Nico-chi missed her train, she must have been heart broken.”

“For like thirty seconds, then Maki offered to drive her.”

“That’s very nice.”

Eli shrugged, “Maki was going to Maine anyway, probably not anything more.”

“Hallway gossip says Maki can’t be pried away from her piano. That’s why Professor Melton set her this challenge.” Nozomi leaned into the counter, hip to hip with Eli.

“Challenge?” Eli looked up from decorating cookies.

“Professor Melton won’t give her a letter of recommendation for some big European competition until Maki plays with other musicians.”

“But she’s Umi’s friend. Why didn’t she play with μ's ?”

Nozomi giggled, “She grew up with Rin, she might not think they take music seriously.”

“That’s not true; they just have fun too.” Eli pivoted toward to her girlfriend, “How do you know all this?”

“I call people, we talk.” Nozomi batted her eyelashes at Eli, pouting. “I have to do something while you and Nico rehearse until dawn.”

Eli shook her head. “It wasn’t dawn. Well not the rehearsing, anyway.”

“Coco never kept you out so late.”

“Coco wasn’t…” Eli frowned, almost scratching her head with the tip of the piping bag, “intense, 18 karat, Maki’s all in on the music. Even Nico was impressed....”

Nozomi flopped so she could lean back on her elbows and watch Eli, “Any chance you could add Maki in and have a trio again? I’m going to miss my favorite jazz group when Tsubasa steals Nico away.”

“We turned down those gigs when Coco quit. Plus didn’t you say Maki was going to some big European competition?”

“I did.” Nozomi frowned. The rest of Eli’s family had gone to visit friends, leaving the two of them to finish the Christmas cookies and start on dinner. “Too bad.”

Eli decided to fancy up the gingerbread people, adding rosettes to their cheeks, “I will just be glad if the New Year’s Eve concert avoids disaster. So pray for that tonight, please.”

“Of course, my love.” Nozomi kissed Eli on the cheek, “I’m sure everything will work out.”

 

                                                                                                                          ###

Maki and Nico were standing side by side, inside the entrance of the diner, staring at what might as well be a wall, a world darkened by lack of sunlight and brightened by driving snow. Nico was still wrapped in a blanket as well as her three sweaters and a parka, stomping to get warmth in her feet; Maki was brushing snowflakes off her hat, before replacing it on her head and putting her lined leather gloves in her coat pocket. The wool of her coat was so thick, snow had only beaded on it, not soaked through.

“You need better boots.” Maki observed, staring down as Nico’s foot speed increased.

“Thanks, genius.” Nico flicked the blanket edge at the redhead.

“We might as well get some coffee and food. You’ve been yawning; it’s contagious,” Maki sighed, and let the waitress lead them to a booth. It was close to the window. Nico had slid down to the end of her bench farthest from the window and looked longingly at the counter, but Maki was staring out the window, so Nico just sighed and sat on the blanket, wrapping it around her like a skirt.

“The cold is contagious. Yawning is a symptom of hypothermia.” Nico stated.

“No, it’s not.” Maki countered, “You’d be confused and slurring your words, and shivering a lot more than you are.”

“What are you, a doctor?”

Maki opened her mouth, the waitress stepped forward, and Maki took the distraction rather than respond to Nico’s question, “Two coffees and whatever you’ve got that will warm us up.”

“Hot chocolate.” Nico grumbled, “Lots of milk, little butter, got any cinnamon? And pie.”

“Sure, we can do that, dear. We got cheese and onion if you want something for an early dinner. Or apple if you want something to go with the chocolate.”

“Thanks. Cheese and onion.”

“I’ll have steak and eggs, rye toast. Put it all on one bill.” Maki said.

“You don’t have to do that. I can pay. You’re doing me a favor.” Nico frowned.

Maki ignored Nico’s offer, saving her comment for Nico’s food choices. “Hot chocolate and cheese and onion pie sounds disgusting.”

“It sounds warm.”

“Just don’t dip. I don’t want to throw up.”

Nico stuck out her tongue. Maki smiled, but then turned to watch out the window again, twirling her fork, tines pushed into the napkin twisting it around.

The waitress dropped their food in front of them, then stood for a minute, hands in apron pockets before speaking in a serious tone, “There’s a motel about a mile down the road. I could call and tell ‘em to get a room ready for you.” She paused, “Better than going back out there.”

Maki was about to agree when she caught the reflection of Nico’s face in the window. The singer had quickly wiped her sleeve across her face, but when Maki turned, there was only the slightest red around her eyes and resolve hardened the carved lines of her face.

“We shouldn’t chance it.” Nico agreed, but weakly.

Maki smiled at the waitress and cut into her steak “We’ll let you know.”

Nico bit into her cheese and onion pie, but yelped as the steam hit her tongue, “Too hot” she said wryly as she let the pie fall to her plate, waving her fingers at her open mouth.

“Santa’s reindeer must love this weather. He never lets it stop him. He always manages to make it to our camp, even in much worse conditions than this.” Maki mused as she wolfed down her steak, keeping control of the car in this slippery weather was hungry making work. Lavender eyes calm, she met Nico’s gaze, “We’re about halfway there, right?”

Nico was processing the Santa comment, debating a reply, when Maki guesstimated the distance, “Um...probably. Two hours in normal weather, but in this…” Then Nico’s concerns drifted somewhere else and her face softened, “I wonder if Mama made it home before the storm hit.”

Maki hummed, considering, watching expressions race across Nico’s face, most of which she didn’t know Nico well enough to even guess at. But worry was always there, like a neon sign you could see even in a dark, snowy alley. Three siblings at home, all hoping for the arrival of their mother and sister and the weather doing its best to prevent that. Santa wouldn’t be happy. Plus, Nico would probably spend the whole night sad and restless and who knew what the roads would be like in the morning. Maki’s car was fast and pretty sure footed, but it wasn’t designed for ice skating.

Maki put down her knife and fork and raised her cup at the waitress for a refill. Maybe they could get a Thermos to go, “Don’t worry, Nico. I’ll get you there.”

###

For the last hour of the four-hour second half of their ride, the snow had slowed down. Maki was now driving through the Fulton neighborhood where the rowhouse the Yazawas shared with another family was located. For the first half of the drive, Nico had forgone the radio for singing, deciding that if she had a captive audience, maybe Maki could get familiar enough with Nico’s repertoire to improve the chances the upcoming concert would be something other than a hang on to the edge of the stage for life slippery disaster like the road they were driving on. For Maki, fighting jitters and wind bursts, Nico’s voice was an almost pleasant distraction she didn’t have the leisure to listen to, except when Nico got stuck on a “Let It SNOW, let it SNOW, let it SNOW’ loop and Maki had to shout at her to stop. After that, both Nico and the storm had quieted down, Nico turning on the radio. From then, aside from Nico giving Maki directions when needed, they had settled into silence, Maki driving, Nico either staring worriedly out the windows for some sign of home or sneaking glances at Maki, to observe the redhead looking more haggard each time. Maki’s hands gripped the wheel so tightly Nico was worried she might have to break out the crowbar to pry them off. The blankets had been very helpful, but Maki’s stiffness was the result of both fatigue and chill. Nico knew she’d have to get the redhead inside and warmed up first thing.

“Pretty neighborhood,” Maki grunted, sounding hoarse, the gruffness of her own voice a surprise.

“Yeah, snow’s better to look at than drive in. There’s a park down the block my siblings love. There’s a wall to use for snow forts. We used to live downtown but my mom wanted us to have some more space.”

“What about your dad?”

Nico leaned her head against the window, glad for some cool against her cheek, “He died after my little brother was born.”

“Oh.” Maki could feel some energy returning, glad to be nearing a destination and pleased that Nico’s siblings wouldn’t be alone. This was a time of year to be with loved ones. “I’m sorry.”

Nico shrugged, “It was tough, but I helped Mama and we got through it.”

Maki considered not continuing the conversation, but Nico sounded friendly, so Maki braved another question. “Is it hard to be away from them?”

Nico blew and the bangs escaping from the brim of her hat flew up, “If Nico’s going to help them have a better future…” she paused, Maki sneaked a look, noticed tearing up, but Nico shook the mood away, confidence locked in again. “When Nico hits it big, Mama won’t have to worry anymore. And New York City is the place to make that happen. Everybody knows that.”

Maki hummed a neutral tune. Driving was the best cover for having nothing to say. Being half distracted seemed prudent, not rude.

Nico pointed. “Turn right up here. Park anywhere you can.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks, Maki.” Nico grinned.

Maki hummed again, turning the wheel.

###

Maki stood in the doorway, shock having frozen her. In front of Nico was a taller, more mature Nico, hair in a bun, arms out to pull the version of Nico Maki was familiar with into a hug that nearly made the small singer disappear.

“How are you here? You shouldn’t have been on the roads, Nico.” A deeper voice.

Maki heard Nico mutter something close to her name.

“Maki?” Nico’s...mom?!? surely this wasn’t one of the siblings, Maki reasoned, eyes aimed at Maki over the top of Nico’s head at Maki, Maki glancing away as Nico’s mom appraised her. Maki wondered how unkempt she appeared after ten hours of travel and shoved her hands further in her pockets.

Nico stepped to the side, so a better view of Maki could be had. “Maki Nishikino, she’s a freshman Umi knows. Maki’s helping me and Eli with our concert, Mama. Her parents are in Maine so she dropped me off.”

Nico’s mother leveled a glare at her daughter that Maki could feel the heat flying off, “You shouldn’t have been on the road in that storm.”

Nico hung her head, “Maki’s a really good driver, Mama.” Maki perked up at the praise and Nico continued, “And I was worried about the kids.”

Nico’s mom sighed, “And I worry about you, Nico. Especially when you do things like this.”

“Sorry, Mama.” Nico shuffled her feet.

Maki almost snickered. Nico seemed so different, here, in conversation with her mother, more like the young teen a stranger might have guessed she was from her looks.

“You are going to bring your friend inside, feed her, and set up the sleeper sofa for her.” Nico’s mom issued orders.

“Of course I wa…” Nico reached for Maki’s arm.

Maki interrupted Nico, “I just need coffee and a chance to rest my hands for a half an hour.” Maki could feel her fingers uncramping and hoped they really didn’t resemble the stiff hooks they felt like. That would not bode well for piano practice.

Nico grabbed Maki and pulled the taller girl into the apartment, “You heard Mama, Maki. You must be starved. And you can leave in the morning.”

Maki twisted to get herself out of the stumble, nearly falling, but unwilling to reach out her arms and use Nico as a brake on forward momentum. Nico’s mom firmly closed the door behind them..

“My parents…” Maki started.

“You can call them. I’m sure they’re worried.” Nico’s mom had her arms crossed, presenting a formidable barricade.

Meanwhile, Nico had Maki’s coat half off and somehow Maki was standing in front of a blessedly warm radiator, “Nico will loan you a nightshirt….”

“We both have bags in the car.” Maki reminded her passenger.

Finally, something Nico’s mother approved of. “Good, you’d have trouble fitting into anything of mine. Nico will go get it and then both of you can change into something dry while I make some soup. Go on, Nico. Get her bag.”

Nico, still in her coat, held out her mittened hand for Maki’s keys. Rather than risk Mrs. Yazawa’s displeasure Maki handed her keychain over.

Nico was back before Maki had a chance to say anything, then Nico’s mom shoved them both Into her small bedroom, single bed between them, Nico put both bags down, then the awkward silence hovered until Maki sighed and sat on the bed.

“Your mother…your mother is…”

“Trust me, Nico knows.” Nico pulled out what looked like flannel pajamas.

“I really shouldn’t impose.” Maki couldn’t even convince herself.

“Mama’s not going to let you go anywhere.” Nico clucked her tongue, “Neither am I. You’re exhausted, Maki, you have been for 100 miles. Just relax. Nico will take care of everything.”

Maki nodded, suddenly feeling all her weariness and out of arguments. Time to take off her boots before she collapsed. She could figure out the rest after some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May your 2019 be full of brightness and cheer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe from the snow, now Maki has to face Nico's Mom.

Nishikino Maki stepped out of the bath. Finally, she felt a little warm. Nico had let her go first, and Maki could hear Nico and her mom talking as she took a quick soak, letting the heat warm her from the inside. Everything was smaller than she was used to — and no shower, but the bathroom was meticulously clean and decorated with cute, flowery touches. She could easily picture Nico growing up here.

Wrapped in a towel, she stepped into Nico’s mom’s bedroom. She’d laid her nightshirt out on the bed, along with a pair of wool slipper socks. The Yazawas' apartment had some corner drafts, but there was a coziness that made Maki not mind the size or the austerity. She’d seen a small tree near the television, which was only a little larger than the one in Nico’s apartment. Nico’s siblings had already gone to sleep. As she changed into her nightshirt, Maki wondered if they woke up as eager and early on Christmas morning as she usually did. Did Nico?

Mulling over the thought of Nico on Christmas morning, Maki wandered through the living room into the kitchen, where Nico and her mom were both working over the stove, laughing at something.

“I finished, Nico. I ran some water for you. Thanks for letting me go first, I’m a lot warmer.”

Nico smiled, “Well, you couldn’t drive that icebox under a pile of blankets so Nico thought it was only fair.” Nico hugged her mom, “Thanks, Mama. You can feed Maki, she looks starved, just save some for Nico.”

Maki, remembering her earlier kitchen mistakes, bowed her head at Mrs. Yazawa and asked, “Is there anything I can help with?”

Nico’s mother pursed her lips, tapping a ladle on the pot rim, her smile suddenly as hard as the metal. “You can help me understand why you thought it was a good idea to drive my daughter through a dangerous storm in that lightweight of a car.”

Maki flinched at the unexpected criticism. Never again was she setting foot in a kitchen that also contained a Yazawa. It was like fairy tales and step mothers. Bad bad things were going to happen.

A bowl of steaming chicken soup was placed in front of her. The smell was delicious, tantalizing, warmer than the bath. Maki managed to croak out, “It’s a good car. I was careful” while Nico’s mother hovered.

“That’s not the point. What were you thinking?” Arms flung out, a little less vigorous than Nico in ranting mode, but still a clear expression of unhappiness.

Maki dipped her spoon in the soup. It was a great excuse to avoid eye contact, “That Nico needed to get home.”

Nico’s mother sighed and sat across from Maki. A quick glance showed Maki no softening in the disapproving glare or unsmiling features, “If you’re Nico’s friend, you should be more concerned with her safety than impressing her.”

Maki had tried the spoon and yelped at the combination of heat and scorn, “I wasn’t trying to imp…”

Mrs. Yazawa’s eyebrow shot up and her expression was best described as a glower. Maki recalibrated. Not a step mother situation, an angry dragon.

“I was careful. We got here just fine.” Meat and warmth were bringing back Maki’s inner fire.

“You were lucky.”

The combatants paused, Maki to inhale a much needed meal; Mrs. Yazawa to take a good look at the young woman sitting across from her. Then Nico stepped out of the bathroom in a worn flannel robe, hair done up in in a towel and Mrs. Yazawa watched as Maki took a quick glance, ducked her head, and began to bounce her knee up and down.

“Isn’t Mama great?” Nico announced.

Maki grunted.

“Sounded like a lot of talking...” Nico glanced from mother to guest. Mrs. Yazawa gave her daughter a slightly less stern look than she had Maki. Maki continued to memorize the details of her bowl as she spooned up the last of the soup.

“I was just telling Maki she should have been more careful with my baby.” Nico was very familiar with her mother in judging mode. Very blunt. She hoped her mama hadn't been too harsh with Maki.

Nico rolled her eyes, “I’m a grown woman, Mama.” Nico ladled a bowl of soup for herself and then refilled Maki’s. “And Maki has her own parents.”

“I’m sure they would have a few words to say as well.” Mrs, Yazawa’s hands were folded in her lap.

Maki was about to lose her temper. And that was a very bad idea. She had never, well, not since her parents agreed that the piano was more of a passion for her than medicine could ever be, been anything close to a rebel. There had never really been any cause for conflict. Maki knew she was spoiled. And fortunate. But she was also self reliant. Her parents were very busy with their hospital and charities and trusted that Maki would make the best decisions in any situation. They’d raised her to be considerate of others, made sure she learned practical skills, and had expressed only minor concern when she’d told them her plan before heading to Nico’s apartment.

“It’s Christmas Eve, Mama…” Nico pouted. Maki forced herself not to stare, but tendrils of sable hair curling around Nico’s ear caught her attention.

“I just worry about you, especially when you make foolish decisions.” Mrs. Yazawa smiled at her daughter, “But I am glad you’re home safe. Both of you.”

“Me too, Mama.” Nico winked at Maki and dipped a cracker in her soup.

###

“Nico, set Maki up on the couch and then come in and sleep with me.” Mrs.Yazawa decided.

“But Mama, Maki’ll need someone to protect her from…”

Maki had moved to the couch, with some tea, watching mother and daughter in front of the small Christmas tree, a single string of lights, some tinsel tossed here and there and a few hand made ornaments.

“Protect me from who?” Maki frowned.

“My siblings.” Nico grinned over her shoulder.

“They won’t bother her, Nico. I raised them to be polite and, unlike you, they listen.” Nico’s mother managed to tease more than scold. “Besides I want to talk to you.”

“Oh about Europe? You won’t...” Maki offered helpfully but froze when both mother and daughter turned to stare at her, Yazawa senior with extreme suspicion and Nico with shock, quickly replaced by anger.

“Europe…?” Mrs. Yazawa turned to her daughter. Maki clutched her mug tightly as Nico was still glaring enough to slice through her. “With Maki?”

“No” Both Nico and Maki said simultaneously. Nico whirled, pulling her mom into the hall, but not before one last comment to Maki, “You…” A pause, Nico’s nostrils flared, but what came out was firm, like a command, not the threat or accusation Maki was expecting, “wait.”

Maki’s heart was pounding. The tea suddenly tasted pale and what she wanted was her father’s hot chocolate with a shot of peppermint schnapps in it, always the traditional first drink when they’d successfully made it to Maine. Maki had until about a year ago, just gotten half a teaspoon, not a shot, but right now, she missed the warmth, the richness, and the sting of alcohol that would drift up into her nose with its minty sharpness. From the look in Nico’s eye, on her return, Maki could use some mental sharpness instead of this cozy sleepiness as she stared into the blinking lights, the red ones reminding her of Nico, winking.

Snow piling around her, cold soaking in, Maki could feel the terror, opening her mouth, no sound coming out, snowflakes suddenly feeling like tire irons on her chest, the jingling of bells on Santa’s reindeer’s harness as they flew away, not able to find her, Maki tensed for one last push, hands down, into the cold, she threw herself up, heart pounding, mouth open, shouting, “Here! I’m…

“Maki?” Nico’s voice. Warmth? Someone touching her? Maki opened her eyes. Still on the Yazawas’ couch, no lights but the tree’s blinking in the darkness, Nico with a hand on her forearm, an arm around her shoulders, leaning in, berry bright eyes worried, “You were having a nightmare.”

“Snow. Too much snow.” Maki shivered.

Nico nodded, “Yeah, Nico can see that. Mama gave Nico quite a talking to about our trip while you were snoring.”

“I got one earlier, as an appetizer with the soup.” Maki almost chuckled but then remembered Nico's mother was still in the apartment.

Nico sat back, staring at the tree, “Mama’s strict, but it’s out of love.”

“I can understand that. It must have been tough for her.”

“Well, Nico was an angel, always helpful."

Maki snorted.

“It’s actually true.” Nico’s reply was mild enough that Maki suspected no exaggeration, “Ask Mama.” Nico ran both hands, delicate, tapered fingers splayed out, through her hair, frowning at the ceiling.”Actually, don’t talk to Mama. You talk too much.”

“I’ll be out of your hair…” Maki paused, realizing she’d been watching Nico’s hands, although fortunately not obviously enough to draw Nico’s attention. “I mean, I’ll be leaving first thing in the morning. Plus,” Maki reached across Nico to grab the blanket sitting there, and pulled it toward herself, mostly covering both of them, “I don’t know much about you to tell.”

“You know enough…” Nico groaned, her mother’s disapproval of Nico wrangling her way onto a European tour still echoing in her ears.

“Not really.” Maki pulled up her knees, leaning forward, blanket scratchy against her chin.

Nico yawned. “Well, Nico is talented, a loyal friend, the best older sister, and as good in the kitchen as she is on stage. What else do you need to know, Miss Lives in A Museum, Can’t Get Her Mind Off Europe?”

“It’s not a museum.”

“Seems kind of dusty.”

“The maids keep it spotless.”

“That’s not what Nico meant.”

Silence. Tree lights. Maki could feel the bubble of warmth she and Nico were building up under the blanket.

“How did you meet Umi?” Maki asked. It was a safe question, impersonal enough.

“Composing class together, last year. Nico’s not a natural, but Nico wanted to understand more about how songs were structured.”

“Smart.”

Nico grunted, considering, “Then she introduced me to Kotori, we hung out in the Village a few times, and Umi started helping me when we needed arrangements for Bibi.”

“Bibi?”

“The trio. It’s our name.”

“Why?” Maki tilted her head to watch Nico, who shook her own head at Maki’s dubious scowl.

“It’s cute, like Nico…” Nico’s face scrunched up, so Maki guessed serious thinking was happening, “It sounded…

“Oh my god, don’t tell me…” Maki started as Nico finished.

“French.”

“Incroyable.”

“What’s that.” Nico snapped.

“French. I thought you spoke it?” Maki winked at Nico and then went back to blinking at the tree.

‘Show off.”

Maki shrugged.

Nico sounded super sleepy and might have been sliding further under the blanket and closer to Maki, but Maki kept not noticing and Nico kept yawning and sliding, “Nico’s tucking you in.”

“Good.”

“So you can leave early.”

“Right.” Maki fixed the blanket so it covered most of the diminutive singer.

“And then Nico will sleep…”

“Obviously…”

“Bon soiree…” part French, mostly snore, all endearing.

“Tu es terrible.” Maki whispered, before closing her own eyes.

###

Nico woke up, abruptly. She was resting on something soft, very warm, breathing. She opened her eyes. Tree was still blinking. She was under a blanket, arm flung out across Maki’s torso, head tucked into the redhead’s shoulder. Very warm, No wonder Eli and Nozomi were so reluctant to get out of bed on cold mornings...and at that thought, Nico forced herself up. Maki was still sleeping, hair falling forward, mouth slightly open, skin practically translucent in the predawn dark. She murmured something and shifted position. Probably not aware of Nico either being there or not being there...before Nico fell asleep was a blur, Maki had said something in French, they were talking about Bibi? Oh right, Maki hated the name. Of course, Maki hated the name. Probably not sophisticated enough. Nico found herself smiling though as she watched the redhead sleeping, such a pleasant expression when the pianist wasn’t grumping about anything. Nico almost reached out a hand to move a curl of hair away from Maki’s closed eyes when she had that fleeting “maybe” thought flash again in her mind. She pulled her hand back, reluctant to possibly startle Maki out of sleep as the reality of their two separate paths loomed.

Nico stood, then eased Maki down to the couch, gently, covering her with the blanket, unplugging the tree, and retiring for another couple hours sleep in her mother’s room. Dawn would put Maki on the road to Maine, her parents, and everything that was ordinary to her...like the car, and extraordinary to Nico...like Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been hectic and I've been reading angsty things, so let's end this chapter on a quiet note. Next chapter kicks off with a snowball fight. Well, probably pancakes first ; )
> 
> There's a Super Blood Wolf Moon a coming and I miss howling so I've been thinking about that. 
> 
> Take care! Drop me a comment or a mention of which Bibi werewolf AU you miss the most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Yazawas

Maki woke slowly, disturbed by the sense that someone was watching her. She opened her eyes, tensed, and saw not someone, but two someones, two completely unfamiliar crimson stares. Maki blinked and hastily sat up, trying not to frown. One set of eyes belonged to a teenager as tall as Nico’s mom, and a near copy of Nico in coloring. The second set belonged to a young boy, also a Nico copy but slightly shorter, sitting at the coffee table, using a set of Tinkertoys to build a network of platforms for a toy spaceship.

“Launching.” The boy stated.

At the same time the other turned to announce, “Your friend’s awake, Sis.”

“Oh good,” Maki heard Nico’s voice from the kitchen but then the Nico sized body that bulleted into the room had brown hair, not black. Nico followed directly on her third sibling’s heels, “Slow down, Cocoa.”

Oh, the future Olympic runner. Maki pulled the blanket around her shoulders and smiled at the boy. The older of the girls was starting to remind Maki of Nico’s mother, with the way the slightest hint of a scowl started when she glanced at Maki’s hair. Maki raised a hand to it, of course, it was standing straight up over most of the top, now, when she had an audience.

“Introduce us,” The junior Mrs. Yazawa demanded. Nico rolled her eyes.

“Maki Nishikino meet Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro Yazawa.” Cocoro nodded, Cocoa jumped up and down as best she could with Nico having both hands on the younger girl’s shoulders, and Cotaro waved a Tinkertoy in Maki’s direction, “Cocoro, Cocoa, Cotaro, this is Maki. She’s playing piano for Nico’s Super Duper New Year’s Eve Extravaganza.” Nico bowed, “Thank you, Maki.”

That was friendly, Maki was surprised, “Nice to meet all of you.”

“Are you any good?” Cocoro blurted.

“Huh?”

“Are you any good at playing the piano.” Cocoro repeated slowly, “Nico needs someone who can help her continue to get the recognition she deserves.”

“Maki is fine.” Nico let Cocoa go and pulled Cocoro into a hug, “You know Nico only works with the best.”

“But Sis, she doesn’t even look…”

“Now, hush, Cocoro, you know not everybody wakes up as pretty as Nico.” Nico was leading Cocoro back to the kitchen.

“True.”

“Hey!” Maki stood, but her glance was drawn downward as Cotaro shook his head.

Nico glanced over her shoulder, “Nico is making you pancakes. Go wash your face and call your parents.”

Maki watched Cotaro nod knowingly and found herself agreeing with Nico, before she could think about it. “Okay.” Cotaro nodded and offered her a handful of wooden rods and spools. Maki crouched down to make a quick platform, not aware that Nico had stopped to watch from the kitchen doorway.

###

 

Maki could hear how serious her father was, “We talked to the State Police. Some roads are still impassable. Your mother and I will probably be up here for at least a few extra days. The staff will be back though.”

Maki tried not to whine. Nico could probably hear from where she was in the kitchen, “But Papa.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll bring Santa’s gifts back with us, Maki.” Her father sighed, “You’ve already had one dangerous drive.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Just enjoy your time with your friend, Maki.”

“She’s n…” was Maki really going to say Nico wasn’t her friend...Maki glanced into the kitchen, watching as Nico flipped a pancake, Cocoa watching her excitedly as the younger girl haphazardly set the small table. “She’s making pancakes for her brother and sisters.”

“Sounds cozy. Your mother’s been perfecting her bacon curls. They roll around the plate when I tilt it.”

Maki giggled, her parents for all their seriousness, had an occasional goofy streak. Which is why she was so sad to be missing Christmas with them, it was the one time she was almost guaranteed to see it. But as she watched Nico, pancake batter on her nose, Cocoa and Cocoro clustering as she demonstrated the perfect flipping technique, Maki knew she’d made the right decision.

“I just miss you, Papa. It’s my first Christmas away.”

“And we’re so proud of you for helping Nico. You’re a good friend, Maki.” Her father sounded pleased. 

Maki hummed, not sure what to say so her father continued, “Your concert’s on New Year’s Eve right?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll be back before then. We have that symphony fundraiser on the 30th. You’re still playing right?”

“Of course, Papa.”

“Call us when you get back home.”

“I will.”

“Bring Nico to the event. We’d like to meet her.”

“PAPA!” Maki saw Nico’s attention snap to her and turned her back on the breakfast chef, lowering her voice. “She’s probably busy. I’ll be lucky if she let’s me skip rehearsal.”

“Maki…” Now her father sounded amused. 

Maki knew there was no reason not to agree but...Nico would probably refuse and Maki didn't want to hear any further commentary from Nico about Maki's hoity toity and la di da social circles if they got to talking about the event and what Nico should wear. Nothing Maki had seen on her would be appropriate and Maki had no idea how to say that kindly. Her mother would be able to. Maki sighed and realized she was still on the phone and nudged the table with her foot, “I’ll ask her Papa.”

“Good. Merry Christmas. We love you, Maki.”

“Merry Christmas, Papa. I love you too.” Maki hung up the phone, considering what she was going to say to Nico.

As soon as the phone clicked into its cradle, Nico cheerfully called out, “Come get your pancakes, Maki. I can’t cook properly if I’m saving them from hungry teenagers.” Nico snorted, “But I guess you’re a hungry teenager too.”

Maki hurried into the kitchen, took the plate Nico offered her, sat, sniffed, smiled at the warm cinnamon blueberry rush and splashed syrup over the top of her pancakes, “I am a full grown adult with…” Maki took a bite, forgot anything and everything she was planning to say, groaning with pleasure instead, “ecstatic tastebuds. These are amazing Nico. I want them all.” Maki playfully reached over to Cocoa’s plate, fork poised to steal to a pancake as the younger Yazawa batted her away with a giggle. 

“Yep, all grown up,” Nico laughed as she took the chair next to Maki. 

“Where’s your mother?” Maki asked, mouth full of deliciousness.

“Mama’s taking some gifts to the neighbors,” Cocoro took a break from neatly slicing all of her pancakes into equal bites to answer Maki’s question, “They watch us when she has to stay late at work.”

“Speaking of gifts, there’s something under the tree for you, Maki. Santa must have left it.” Nico smirked as Maki looked curious, lavender eyes bright.

“We already opened ours, but Nico made us do it quietly.” Cocoa pouted.

“It was good practice for being a spy.” Nico announced. “You have to make sure no one steals the rocket blueprints.”

Cocoa giggled. Cotaro made a whooshing noise from the living room. Maki watched as he launched the rocket off the top platform, holding it as high as he could and running around the living room.

“Cotaro” Cocoro snapped, surprising Maki with her stridency, “Put that down and come eat.” 

Definitely the next mother in training, Maki thought, wondering vaguely about Nico and children. She seemed to enjoy being surrounded by her siblings. Nico noticed Maki staring and raised an eyebrow. Maki blushed and glanced away. Maybe she could get Nico to cook some more. Cotaro looked hungry too. 

“Need another batch?” Nico asked teasingly, but Maki nodded. Nico laughed, “Just give Nico a minute. When are you leaving for Maine?”

“Um…” Maki wasn’t sure what to say.

“Maki?”

“Papa says the roads are closed and I should just head back to the city. They’re going to be snowed in at the camp for a few more days.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Nico smiled at Maki, gentle sympathy in her molten candy eyes, “But then you can stay here and go back with Nico tomorrow.”

“Ummm…” Maki glanced apprehensively at the door, “Your mother…”

“Mama has no say over Ni…”

Cocoro broke into the conversation, “You know that’s not true, Sis. Mama always says her roof, her ru…”

Nico glared at her sister, “Nico can’t let her friend drive back alone, Mama knows that. It wouldn’t be safe.”

Maki knew it would be perfectly safe but she was relishing her last few bites of pancakes and disinclined to argue.

“Snowball.” Cotaro curved a perfectly round scoop of butter to top his pancakes,

Cocoa squealed, rushing her dish to the sink, “Can we Sis, please, can we? I’ll clean everything up.”

Nico quirked an eyebrow at Maki, “Can you skip a second round of pancakes for a snowball fight and then an amazing Nico-riffic lunch, Maki?”

Cocoa had her hands together, pleading, Cotaro was looking hopeful, Cocoro still frowning at Nico.

Maki tried not to sound too eager. “What kind of lunch…”

Nico snorted, “Stacks of grilled cheese. And tomato soup. Homemade, with Nico’s special spicing.”

Maki grinned, “Okay.”

Excited, Cocoa bounced her hands on Maki’s shoulders, soaking Maki’s nightshirt with arms fresh from the dishpan, “Thank you thank you thank you.”

“Don’t get more popular than Nico.” Nico tapped her knife on Maki’s plate as a warning. Maki shrugged as Cocoa’s playful mood took over the apartment and the youngest sister hopped back to the sink, Maki’s plate and tableware in hand.

####

The younger Yazawas had gotten into their winter gear too fast for Maki to keep up. Maki came out of the bathroom, face washed, changed into wool trousers and a navy, purple, and white Fair Isle sweater for the day. As Nico made sure Cotaro had his mittens, Maki put on her coat, and grabbed her hat off the peg, 

“Wait.” Nico said, grabbing Maki’s hat and putting it on her own head, twirling to grab something from under the Christmas tree, “Take this.” She handed the redhead a wrapped bundle.

“What is this?” Maki stared.

“Do we ask questions on Christmas, Cotaro?” Nico asked. 

Cotaro shook his head very seriously.

“But…I wasn’t...how…”

“Just open it, silly.” Nico bumped Maki with her shoulder and Maki did as ordered, revealing a soft knit dark gray cap with a white bobble and her name haphazardly stitched into the brim. She stared at Nico for so long that Nico finally just took the cap out of her hands, raised it, pulled it over Maki’s head, brim all the way down to her nose.

“HEY!” Maki grumbled as four Yazawas giggled and bumped past her, the sound of the door opening and a rush of cold air making her think she was being left behind. She pushed the brim up and ran out the open door, closing it behind her, “Wait for me!”

###

Driving gloves were not the best for creating aerodynamic projectiles but at least the snow leaned more fluffy than wet. Cocoro had excellent aim, as did Nico, and Maki found herself ducking behind the wall for protection more than she would care to admit. Cocoa had caught her on the cheek once from short range and the sting had brought tears to her eyes, But now, she and Cocoa were on the same side, ducked behind the wall, looking over the expanse of sparkling snow, a few scattered trees too far for any useful cover for their targets, lining up shots on Nico and Cocoro. Cotaro had distracted himself with building a series of snow people. Maki pointed at Cocoa, then Cocoro and at herself, then Nico, and Cocoa nodded. 

“On 3” Maki whispered, “1...2...3”

WIth a a yell, she threw her first snowball at Nico, then vaulted over the wall holding the second, Cocoa shadowing her motions. Maki’s snowball hit Nico mid torso, Cocoa took off Cocoro’s hat, making the middle sister lose enough control to start chasing the Yazawa family speedster toward the trees. Nico was watching her sisters, not paying much attention at all to Maki, who weighed the snowball and the clear shot, but discreetly let it fall to the ground, thinking the mood was right for getting to know more about Nico.

“You’ll really miss this when you go to Eu…” Maki started but was silenced when Nico’s full weight rammed into her, forcing them both into the snow. Not the closer Maki meant, but not a completely unpleasant experience, after the initial shock. Except proximity to Nico’s simmering glare, that was the bad kind of closer. It burned.

“Don’t talk.” Nico hissed and Maki closed her mouth, staring into Nico’s bright winterberry eyes and feeling every breath. “What is it with you and Europe?”

Nico’s breath smelled like cinnamon and Maki could feel the warmth from the smaller woman sink into her. “But..”

Nico put a mitten over Maki’s mouth, “Not here, genius. Knock it off. Nico doesn’t need a play by play announcer.”

Maki was starting to feel uncomfortable and fidgety so she put her hands on Nico’s...hips to push the smaller woman away, but when Nico’s eyes widened at the contact, Maki suddenly forgot what she had intended to do. Nico, mitten still over Maki’s mouth, Maki’s eyes wide and worried behind her hand, put her other hand behind her as Cocoro approached.

“Sis?” 

Nico rolled back into a crouch and stood, her movements fast and graceful, like some modern dancers Maki had seen recently, then offered Maki a hand, pulling the redhead up, “Maki was trying a sneak attack, Nico had to stop her.” 

Speaking of sneak attacks, Maki’s head knocked forward and she reached a hand behind to brush away clinging cold. Direct hit. She glanced over her shoulder. Cotaro. That was why she didn’t have a concussion.

Nico immediately intervened, “Hey, we don’t hit people in the head, front or back. You could have hurt Maki.” Nico picked Cotaro up, shaking him playfully and tossing him in front of his snow sculptures. Then she scooped up a snowball and took aim at a snow person, “Want a demonstration why?”

“NO!” Cotaro grabbed Nico’s arm and dragged it back down to her side..

“Are you all right?” Nico asked as Maki continued to brush snow off her hat and coat.

“Yeah…” But Maki knew she’d lost any sense of cheerfulness, the air chilly against her too warm cheeks, her heart racing, her expression probably a blank as she kept looping the memory of Nico staring down at her, close enough that Maki could have counted every long, delicate eyelash.

“Maki?” Nico tugged at her sleeve. Maki nodded to acknowledge the outreach, “Why don’t you go inside and warm up. Start the coffee. Nico will round up these three and be in soon.”

Maki started to go off, then remembered last night, alone with Nico’s mother and decided this was a good time to dig out her car more thoroughly. She’d seen the Yazawa’s shovel on the porch. That would be a good way to warm up and avoid prowling Yazawas before lunch.

###

Lunch and dinner had happened, really before Maki even had a lull in activity to realize that the day was winging by. When the Yazawas had returned from the park, they had swept Maki away from her car and into the house with them, sitting her down at the table to watch while a complicated grilled cheese sandwich assembly line happened, one sibling cutting cheese slices, one sibling buttering bread, the third assembling sandwiches on a cookie sheet, then pushing it under the broiler while Nico did some kind of magic spicing trick with the tomato soup that made the kitchen smell smell like spring greens. It was adorable, Nico was so cute directing her siblings around the kitchen....and there, Maki paused, disconcerted, wondering how to get back to the irked about the silly pin up girl mood. But then Nico grinned at her, and Maki would have sworn there was extra sunlight coming in the window and the soup tingled on her tongue while the rich sweetness of summery tomatoes exploded like a bite into one from a South Jersey farmstand. Then Maki might have dozed briefly on the couch, but there was carol singing, and being pulled into a pinocle tournament while Nico and her mom prepped dinner. Cocoro and Cotaro won, Cocoa kept flipping her cards the wrong way and Maki thought she caught a brief not frown from Nico’s mom in her direction. 

Then, after dinner, and To Tell The Truth -- Cocoro guessed right every time, Nico sent the younger Yazawas off to bed. Her mother yawned through Pete and Gladys, then said goodnight.

“Don’t stay up too late, Nico. I’m sure you want to leave early in the morning.”

“Nico knows, Mama.” Nico whined from her position on the end of the couch, behind a pillow nearly her size.

“I hope you had a good Christmas, Maki. Thank you for sharing it with us.” Mrs. Yazawa waved and turned.

Maki sat up, “Thank you for having me. It was fun.” The pillow collided with her, forcing Maki back to her corner of the couch.

“Of course, it was fun.” Nico snorted, “Nico knows how to treat a guest.”

Maki wrapped her arms around the pillow, watching the lights on the tree, ignoring Nico’s reaching for its return,. Nico hopped up to turn out the room lights, and they sat, on opposite ends of the couch, watching the tree in silence, some detective series based on a houseboat flashing through scenes on the television. 

“Why do you want to go to Europe?” Maki asked softly, not looking at Nico.

“Oh my God.” Nico wailed, arms thrown up to the ceiling, “Why are you so fixated about Europe? Everyone, including YOU, wants to go to Europe. What Nico wants is none of your business anyway.”

Maki ignored Nico’s last sentence, as true as it was, and skipped right to the conclusion she’d drawn over the last 24 hours, which she’d been meaning to throw in Nico’s face for a reaction. Quarter turning, pillow held closely, Maki said it flat out, “If you really want to go, why haven’t you told your family? It doesn’t make sense.”

Nico crawled down the couch, leaning over the pillow, finger tapping Maki’s nose lightly on each slow word, “It...doesn’t....have...to...make...sense...to...you.”

Maki narrowed her eyes. She wanted an answer. “Why?”

Nico could see the stubborn. It was carved deep in the quartz edges of those amethyst eyes. Answer one question and maybe Maki would drop the subject. Nico’s non verbal response was classic exasperation in action, as she threw herself back down the couch, ripping the pillow away from Maki. But the expectant silence continued.

Nico, on her side, head on the pillow and away from Maki, focused on the tree, “If it doesn’t work out, I don’t want to disappoint them.”

Maki was surprised by the sudden melancholy coming off Nico. It was the opposite of the brash, annoying pushiness that Nico emanated every other minute Maki had known her. “Your family adores you. They were so excited you were here. I’m sure whatever happened it wouldn’t make a difference.”

“Nico always keeps things upbeat.” Nico drew her knees up.

“Is this about your dad?” Maki asked, her voice gentle.

Nico was silent. The detective discovered the blackmail and thwarted the trap. Maki wondered what was on next.  
“We can use my house to rehearse…”

“That’s okay, school’s more convenient...Nico’s got the bus schedule memorized…”

“I can dri…”

Nico yawned, sitting up and tossing the pillow back at Maki. “Just work on not playing over Nico. Nico does just fine without your fancy car.”

Maki stifled a crack about Nico walking to campus from Troy tomorrow. Why wouldn’t Nico let her hel…

“Hey." Nico’s voice snapped.

“What?” Maki snapped back, startled.

“Cute. Just don’t leave without Nico in the morning.”

How unreasonable, Maki thought, to use her car and skills when it was convenient for Nico without letting Maki have any real effect on the decision.

“I’ll be running the meter starting at 8:30.” Maki settled the pillow behind her.

“Nico will be expecting a credit for cooking breakfast.”

Maki grumbled and stretched out on the couch, not wanting to be staring at Nico anymore. Another show with boats. Wasn’t there some kind of Vegas detective show on at this hour? At least that had some humor.

She heard a “Good night, Maki” but her only acknowledgement was a near invisible nod as she pulled the blanket up to her chin. Tomorrow, back to New York City, and getting this cozy Nico Christmas cinnamon charm out of her system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually had a little snow so that was nice for getting back into this mood. Hope your 2019 is continuing well. Don't forget to drop a howdy in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Bibi gets back to...business?

Maki woke, shivering, heart still racing from the memory of Nico just off the tip of her nose, lips glistening like the frosting on a cake, eyes lit like stars with burning cores shining after the coldest midnights, whispers of songs or symphonies or…Maki shook herself. She’d fallen asleep with the sofa in sofa mode, not sleeper, and the blanket was on the floor. Too stiff. She stood, stretched, and started pacing. It felt so strange, now, alone in someone else’s home, not like it had earlier, when the rooms were full of Yazawas, rowdy and noisy. The opposite of what Maki was used to with her family, at her mansion, but this half a rowhouse was at the heart a big enough home for Nico and her family to fold Maki into. It had been a great feeling, especially on Christmas Day, but now, in the middle of the night, it had turned to a lonely one, with nothing familiar, and too too many pictures behind her eyes, some from the pin-up girl photo shoot, some still shots from the home movies of today, Nico vivid in the snow, playful, caring in the kitchen, teasing in the evening, emotions and thoughts flashing across her expressive face with quicksilver lightness, but bone deep weight. This was too small a room for this mood, Maki had already been back and forth across it more than a dozen times. At her house, Maki would be sitting at the piano, finding notes and chords, playing uncertainties into conclusions, hesitations into strategies. Maybe if she unpacked the bed from the sofa, her brain would catch the hint and drift into sleep, not race through every song she’d ever played with Nico, every touch, every near brush.

                                                                                             ###

The drive had been mostly silent. Nico was ready early, the goodbyes had been quick, and the roads clear. Ideal conditions for flying along at top speed and not thinking about anything, just enjoying the feel of the road.

Nico had been staring out the window, but shook herself out of the fugue, “Hey, kid.”

“I prefer genius.” Maki drawled, shooting for a "posh" tone.

Nico snickered, “Really.”

Maki frowned, refusing to take her eyes off the road, “Actually, as I have stated quite clearly before, I prefer my given name, but given your proclivity to ignore my requests, genius is the better of bad choices.”

Nico snapped her fingers. “Relax, Professor. Nico was just trying to ease the atmosphere. Maybe if you weren’t so stiff, being Nico’s backup wouldn’t be so hard.”

“Maybe if Nico had more respect for her backing musicians, I’d be more motivated.” 

“HEY!” Nico yelled and it echoed in the car, Maki thought the roof might have flexed upwards, “Nico has a band, Bibi, not backing musicians. Nico respects Eli, Nico respects that you’re trying…”

“But?”

Silence. Maki was surprised. Nico was back to looking out the window, subdued again. “It’s not something Nico can afford to get used to.”

“So if you call me by my name, you’ll get attached?”

Nico shrugged, still looking out the window, “Why find out?”

Maki slammed her foot onto the accelerator, Nico’s words tearing into her, and the responses roaring at 100 miles per hour through her head not ones she wanted to hear resounding off the windows and echoing for the next half hour.

                                                                                   ### 

Maki pulled up to Nico’s apartment. Nico hesitated before she opened the door. “Thanks for making sure I had Christmas with my family,” a pause, “Maki. Nico appreciates the thoughtfulness.”

Maki nodded as she prepared to shift gears. “You’re welcome.”

Nico tapped Maki's shoulder to get her attention. "Nico will see you at rehearsal. Wear something not boring.”

Maki whirled, looking Nico in the eye for the first time that day, and struck by the mischief glinting, “What?”

“Nozomi’s taking photos. We need to look good. Try not to....” Nico scratched her chin, “look too much like an actual school marm.”

Maki blew out exasperation, “I have style…”

“Yes, you have A style.” Nico confirmed, her tone sardonic, “But your style needs to be a closer riff off Eli’s and mine or you’ll be this off note for the audience. Nico knows these things.” Nico grinned, “Ask Kotori, she likes dressing pretty girls.”

Maki had a retort ready and then her brain tripped on Nico’s lips pursing around the phrase “pretty girls” in a near kiss.

“So see you later.” Nico opened the door, stepping out with a wave.

Maki kept staring, Nico laughed and slammed the door, jarring Maki back to street side. It was already a long day, And now Maki had to find an outfit.

                                                                                       ###

Maki, standing in her closet, was reviewing what she’d seen Nico wearing so far...and Eli. Eli was obviously going to channel bright and feminine, Nico would probably go for....pin up girl, Maki sighed, vowing to keep all her attention focused on her piano keys. But Nico, off stage, obviously liked casually mixing in menswear. Maybe something like that could work for Maki. Maybe she should be searching her father’s closet.

Maki was happy with what she’d come up with. A simple pencil skirt combined with an oxford with a purple stripe, a tweed vest, and a lilac tie with red highlights. She topped it off with a favorite dark gray fedora she’d never really gotten to wear much. Tugging her hat down over one eye, Maki walked into the rehearsal room with confidence that at least Nico would see she’d made an effort.

Nico had chosen a simple swing dress but in very now black and white checked pattern with a red sash at her waist. Eli was dressed in a short dark blue skirt, white tights, and a fluffy knitted pale blue top that piled nicely atop the curve of her bosom. Nozomi was dressed in capris and a turtleneck, her camera hanging around her neck, helping Eli with her hair, which Eli had let loose from its usual ponytail. Nico had a small hat clipped to the top of her head, with black netting piled around it. Her lips were a very vivid shade of red, matching the sash. And her eyes. Maki blinked, frozen for a moment, taking in details as Nico rushed her.

“Not bad…” Nico paused, lips twisted in a smirk that was as magnetic as true North to a compass, “genius.” Nico’s hands reached up, Maki started back, but recovered herself as Nico's fingers started to fumble at her tie.

“Hey.” Maki choked out.

“Don’t worry, Nico’s not a suspect on one of your detective shows. You just need to loosen up a little, longhair.” Nico eased the knot on Maki’s tie, and undid the button at her collar, a fingertip or two just grazing Maki’s throat with a tingling warmth, then her hand resting near Maki’s shoulder. Maki was at a complete loss for any kind of syllabic response, instead gaping and taking in air that smelled of the fruity musk she’d come to associate with Nico. What kind of perfume…

Nico waved her hand in front of Maki’s eyes, “Hey, genius, say something. Nico loosened your tie not tightened it.”

Maki nodded. Nozomi snorted and Nico turned to frown at her.

Which discouraged Nozomi not at all. “If you’re done petting the pretty pianist, Nico-chi, we can get started.”

Nico growled, Maki reran Nozomi’s sentence in her head and stared at the photographer, who winked. Maki decided that that was a good moment to warm up on the piano.

                                                                                ###

Why wasn’t Nico looking at her, Maki found herself thinking. This wasn't how they worked. The breakthrough rehearsal in her music room, she and Nico had clicked, started to communicate, there had been a link between them, one that let Maki sense what the dynamo would do, which way she’d make the song veer, would her voice drop into the sensual range that had pricked up the hairs on Maki’s neck, or would Nico’s pace take them on bop that would have every audience member tapping their feet and reaching for a dance partner. Nico had been alert to Maki's every impulse and Maki could sense Nico's every intent. But today, Nico was focused on the camera and posing and leaning into Nozomi’s range, sliding across seats with a simmer in her eyes, perching on window sills, circling her heels, Maki, just a spectator pounding out a rhythm that Nico skated over indiscriminately. Maki noticed a twitch in Nico’s shoulders when the her piano slowed or scattered an obvious transition, but Nico's main concern was Nozomi and camera angles, not music. Eli, presumably used to the attention from her...friend, was relaxed and happy, merrily musically adventuring in a sunbeam that gave her a glow while Maki plugged painfully away behind a piano, fedora forgotten and hanging off the music holder in front of her, any gleam of playfulness dissipated by the tediousness of keeping Nico in time.

“Let’s get all three of you in the same shot.” Nozomi decided, letting the camera hang down from her neck and pushing Eli toward the piano. “Nico, why don’t you…”

Before Nozomi could finish her sentence, Nico had angled behind Maki, sliding her arms around Maki’s shoulders, “Got it. Nico knows what looks good.”

“Yes, yes, you do.” Nozomi raised the camera and clicked almost as rapidly as Maki’s blood pressure rose, Nico’s hair flying loose and tickling her ear, Nico’s breath a warm brush against her cheek.

“Is this a good angle?” Nico asked, “Play something so I can sing, Maki.”

Maki’s thoughts were pinballing frantically, trying desperately to sort whatever Nico was saying into some comprehensible order. Hadn’t Nico loosened her tie, Maki thought. Should breathing be this difficult? Why did Nico’s arms feel like so much lead?

Nico decided to make it worse. She leaned even further into Maki’s shoulder, reached down to grasp Maki’s wrist, moving the pianist’s hand to the keyboard. Nico then suggested, in a tone she surely thought would sway her one person audience, “Nico’s seen you do it. You just put this hand he…”

Maki stood, urgently, as if the bench had caught fire, pushed it back, forcing Nico to dodge out of the way.

“Don’t touch me.” Maki was now at the center of the room, glaring around her as fiercely as a hissing, cornered animal.

“Did Nico startle you?”

Maki shook her head emphatically, her curls bouncing freely, “I am here to play music.” She pointed to Nozomi, finger trembling, “Not be part of your collective pin up fantasy.”

Nozomi snorted, Nico looked confused as she repeated Maki’s words, “Pin up fantasy?” The diminutive diva came out from behind the piano. “Sure Nico looks great, but this is…” Maki was still giving off a dangerously trapped vibe but Nico's momentum was picking up, “This is a professional photo shoot. For publicity photos. Nozomi always takes them.” As Nico continued, she got more animated, arms windmilling, voice reaching shrill near shout, “Publicity photos the venue requested.”

Nozomi and Eli had both fallen back to the windowsill, watching with concern as Nico literally backed Maki into a corner, “What do you know about being a professional? Artists probably take a year to paint a fancy portrait in your fancy mansion. Photos are the future, Beethoven. Pay attention.”

Maki leaned down, nose to nose with Nico. “I know about photographs…I take…” Maki raised her hands, exasperated or furious, it was a coin toss. “You know what, never mind. Your professional future is no business of mine.” Maki grabbed her coat, “So please call me when you want to get back to musical rehearsals, Miss Yazawa, so I can be done with this...this…” Maki couldn’t think of a word scathing enough and let the door slam provide punctuation.

The three women left behind let the echoes fall away.

“Damn.” Nico dropped onto the chaise.

“I thought you said your trip went well.” Eli said as she and Nozomi slid into chairs near Nico.

“I did.” Nico sounded uncharacteristically thoughtful.

“Oh.” Eli had no insight to offer.

Nico watched the door, face scrunched as she considered options. Then she rubbed her forehead with a sigh, “We’ll give her a chance to cool off, then I’ll go apologize for…” Nico paused, sounding uncertain, “something.”

Nozomi offered a theory. “Maybe she just didn’t like being startled. She seems pretty uptight.”

Nozomi and Eli could barely hear Nico's mutter, “Maybe that’s why she’s friends with Umi. They can avoid physical contact together.”

“Some of us can’t do that.” Nozomi wrapped Eli in a hug, smacking a kiss on her cheek, and the blonde blushed, “because our girlfriends are just too cute.”

Nico rolled her eyes at her friends. “Go home if you’re going to do that. Professor Square will wig if she comes back. We need to get her back in the mix, so we can get solid for the concert.”

Eli leaned back into Nozomi, relaxing, “Let’s get Honoka and her crew to sit on a session. Having an audience might cut the personal tension. And we can see how much work we need to do.”

Nico bounced up. “I like that, Eli. You find Honoka, I’ll go apologize. Let’s set something up for tomorrow. They’re usually around before lunch, right?”

“I think so.”

“Nico will get Maki here at 10.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get back into the writing swing. The last three weeks have been taken up with getting The Importance Of Being Earnest started, but rehearsals have started. My January's been cold; how's yours?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki crashes a party, Nico sings a duet, and then they chat.

Maki stormed out, hearing the door slam behind her, wondering briefly if the frosted glass would break, but who cared. She could pay to have all of the doors in the school replaced if they could be barriers between her and the weight of the flighty flirty touchy songstress that still burned across her shoulders. Maki shrugged into her coat, raced down the corridor, slowing in front of the usual 𝜇’s practice room where she could hear a drummer struggling. Distracted from her Nico ranting by concern for a friend, she opened the door to see Honoka sitting behind her drum kit, concentrating so hard the ginger didn’t notice when the door opened.

“Are you okay, Honoka?” Maki asked.

Honoka skipped in her seat, drumsticks skittering across the skin of the snare, “Maki! You have to help me.”

Maki sighed, but looking into Honoka’s earnest blue eyes she couldn’t do anything but roll her eyes and nod as she asked. “What is it?”

“Can you arrange that really cool Jingle Silver Bell medley you were playing for us? I want to play it at the Twelve Days of Christmas concert.”

“Sure. That’s easy.”

“And Tsubasa invited me to this party to meet people but Umi’s taking Kotori to dinner with her parents and won’t cancel so I don’t have anyone to go with me and I’m super nervous. Will you come with me, Maki? Please. Tsubasa’s going to introduce me to people and I’m afraid I’ll just…”

Do this, Maki thought to herself as her friend kept rambling, but her response was mild. “Yes, Honoka, I will go to the party with you. But I’m only going to stay for a little while.”

“That’s okay, Maki. Once I start talking to Tsubasa I’ll be fine. She doesn’t spook me.” The ginger haired drummer put her sticks in her coat pocket as she prepared to leave.

Maki frowned. No Tsubasa didn’t spook people, she charmed people, offered them jobs and trips to Europe. She had a sudden vivid image of Nico looking at Tsubasa with shining eyes.

“Maki?”

Maki shook her head, clearing out that thought. “So where is this party?”

###

Find the temperamental redhead, Nico told herself. Figure out what had gone so wrong? Had she really been that upset about Nico..leaning...might it be considered hugging? Nico wasn’t sure. But Nico hadn’t meant anything...bad...or was Maki that upset about the camera? And Nozomi’s silly comments making the ‘pretty pianist” uncomfortable. And Maki was pretty, Nico admitted, so maybe Maki thought Nico was just using her even more? Nico had her head down, frowning as she tried to glean clues from remembered conversations with Maki and nearly walked into a very polished pair of black and white heels. She glanced up, meeting Tsubasa’s amused green eyes.

“I was just looking for you, Nico. And here you are.”

Nico chuckled, professional mode snapped in, “Nico’s lucky day.”

Tsubasa grinned, “Always a charmer. I like that about you.”

“Me too.” Nico slid her arm through Tsubasa’s. No jumping, complaining, or twitching. So it wasn’t like something about Nico had suddenly started driving cute girls away.

“There’s a party. I want you to meet people.” Tsubasa continued, “And your dress is just right for the mood.”

“Nico is always ready for anything.”

“I like that about you too.” Tsubasa put her hand over Nico’s, “Shall we go?”

###

Very silly party, Maki thought. The people were overdressed, stiff, there was only champagne circulating, with food later maybe. Honoka hadn’t been happy about that. Neither of them had seen Tsubasa yet in any of the rooms in this mansion that was smaller and less elegant than her home.

“Ooh, I see her, and there’s Nico!” Honoka waved, but at no response, started across the room. Maki started forward, then fell back several steps as she watched Nico interacting with the crowd around her, crimson sash moved from her waist to her shoulders, gesturing with her champagne glass as Tsubasa stood next to her, arms crossed, deep in conversation with an older gentleman. The band leader broke it off when she noticed Honoka crossing the room and tapped Nico on the arm and pointed. Nico waved in Honoka’s direction and the drummer picked up speed at the encouragement. Now that Honoka was nearing her ‘safe haven’ Maki could make her way out of the party and figure out where to get dinner. She turned and headed in the opposite direction from Honoka.

“Maki Nishikino?” A somewhat familiar voice called out her name. She turned to see an old friend of her parents.

Manners kicked in. “Hello, Mrs. Thomas. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Merry Christmas to you, Maki. Are your parents with you?”

Maki shook her head, “No. I brought a friend here. She was meeting someone.”

“Well, tell your mother and father I said hello.” Helena Thomas smiled at the awkward child she’d seen grow up into such a poised young woman.

“MAKI!” Someone grabbed at Maki’s sleeve. She glanced down. Nico, eyes bright and...Maki leaned in to look closer, very unfocused. Nico seemed caught on her arm, but also very unsteady so Maki resisted the urge to shake her off.

“I’ll leave you to your friend.” Mrs. Thomas smiled knowingly at Maki, but Maki wasn’t sure what could be deduced from Nico hanging from her elbow...tipsily.

“You’re tall. Have you always been tall?” Nico’s eyes were wide as she pulled herself completely upright and detached from Maki’s arm.

“Since 16.”

Nico shook her head very seriously, “No, Nico would have remembered if you were this tall.” Nico tilted her head to the side, taking her time to take a good look at Maki’s skirt, “That’s a lot of leg? How do you fit them under the piano....oh right, you’re usually only a little taller than the piano.” Somehow Nico had lugged them into a corner and now Maki was finding herself falling into a chair, “You’re usually here.” Nico leaned in, her breath warm with sharp and fruity champagne notes. How much had she had to drink? Had Tsubasa just brought her to get her inebriated? Maki felt her fist clench, but then the small sparks of light reflected in the dark red hard candy of Nico’s eyes distracted her as Nico continued.

“Nico likes you better here. I can see your eyes.”

Maki froze, again. Nico said so many things that just stopped her cold. It would be a relief when Nico was off…

That train of thought was derailed when Nico drew herself to her full, definitely questionable height, and blew out a breath.

“Nico was looking for Maki.”

“Here? How could you have...Honoka just dra…”

“No,” Nico shook her head very seriously, which seemed to make her balance unsteady. Maki reached out a hand to steady the smaller woman at the waist, which Nico then leaned into. “After you left, Maki. In a huff. Remember?”

Maki nodded.

Nico angled closer. “Nico needed to apologize. Maki probably thinks…” Another warm champagne laden breath directly in Maki’s now watering eyes, “Nico is just using her because Maki’s so TALL and pretty but Nico just wanted a good shot to remember….when Maki goes back to being a longhair,” Both Nico’s hands were on Maki’s tie, tightening it, and Maki looked up and Nico was right there and...Maki stood, forcing Nico back. “Sorry.” Nico muttered as she let her hands drop. Maki reached up to loosen the tie.

Nico put a hand on Maki’s shoulder again, drawing the pianist’s attention down, voice sorrowful. “Nico thought maybe Maki might want to start over.”

Maki had no idea what Nico meant, watching warily to see what the mood shifting songbird’s next move would be.

Nico stepped back, lowered her head, paused for a minute and then strode forward, eyes sparkling, lips in a broad grin that Maki had started seeing in random moments behind closed eyelids, “Nico Nico Ni, Nico Yazawa, number one singer in the universe” Nico extended a hand, “Nico hears from her friend Umi that you, Maki, are the best pianist in New York City.”

Maki took Nico’s hand. It was so warm and seemed to meld itself to Maki’s, which made her bolder somehow. Or was it second hand champagne? “Umi is very modest on my behalf. I am at the very least, the best pianist in the galaxy.”

Nico giggled, “Nice to meet you Maki Nishikino. Maybe you can play me something sometime.”

And then Nico wobbled again and Maki again found her arm around the smaller woman’s waist, guiding her to the chair, “How much have you had to drink?”

Nico shrugged, “A couple of glasses. Nothing Nico can’t handle.”

“Have you had anything to eat?”

“Not since breakfast.”

“”You’re probably starved.”

“Nico could use a…” Nico stared around her at trays of especially unappetizing chunks of not really food. “something on a cracker.” Nico groaned, “You’re a rich people, why don’t rich people have proper food at their parties. Nico should have asked Tsubasa if there would be dinner.”

Maki sniffed dismissively at Tsubasa’s name, “If I took a girl to a party like this, I’d feed her before she drank herself silly.”

Nico stared at Maki, blinking her long eyelashes, considering Maki’s statement. Maki wondered if the crimson eyed crooner was going to take offense but her tone was bemused curiosity. “Do you take girls to parties?”

“Um...I haven’t...I mean... I could...If I did, I mean...there would definitely be...Or we could go to a restaurant or….”

Nico’s laugh was shrill but not unkind, “If you took Nico to White Castle, you’d just complain when Nico ordered a milkshake with her onions. And burger.” Nico sounded very serious about the burger.

Maki shook her head, managing a lazy wink. “Not true. If it’s chocolate, I’m dipping my fries.”

“Deal.” Nico stood up, sliding her arm through Maki’s and pleased when the taller girl only tensed slightly, “Let’s go” Nico paused and wrapped her lips and voice around the next two syllables so silkily that it was probably going to haunt Maki’s dreams forever “Ma-ki.”

But then, the world intruded back.

“Nico!” Tsubasa’s polished, practiced smooth invaded Maki’s Nico moment.

Nico tilted back, letting Maki carry most of her not weight, “Tsubasa. Hi! I found Maki.”

Tsubasa acknowledged Maki with a brief head tilt. “Let’s sing. Someone requested “Fly Me To The Moon.” Let’s make it a duet. The piano’s over here.”

“I don’t know the music.” Maki said.

Tsubasa stared for a moment, then smiled, “Oh no need, I’ve got this. Come on, Nico.”

Nico hung there for a second, her glance flashing to Maki’s face and Maki knew she hadn’t hid her disappointment.

“Nico is on her way to another party.” Nico righted herself, still a little unsteady, Maki had to stop herself from grabbing for Nico’s waist again, “But I have time for one song…” soft, sweet eyes caught Maki’s and the pianist nodded, “So let’s liven up this joint.”

Tsubasa swung into “Fly Me To The Moon” and Nico lost any visible symptoms of unsteadiness. She grabbed the sash at her shoulders and started playing with it as she opened her arms to the audience. And then her voice hit that spot that captured all of Maki’s senses, flirtatious and sure and sensual.

"Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
And let me see what spring is like  
On a, Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forevermore  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you"

It wasn’t the same, Nico realized. She’d watched Tsubasa for years, playing, charming, singing...smooth, successful, everything Nico dreamed of being. As Tsubasa slid effortlessly in, taking the chorus, Nico noticed Tsubasa winking at a random young woman in the audience, all of the performer’s attention outward, only checking in with Nico as she was ready to trade off.

"Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forevermore  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love  
You"

Nico could sense Maki on the edge of the crowd, the redhead hunched somehow, and too sad to be glaring. But Nico didn’t know why Maki’s mood had plummeted. Singing with Tsubasa was nothing like the electrical acceleration of Maki’s fingers sweeping dexterously across a keyboard, making magic molten in the air so Nico could spin it into wonder, eyes never leaving Nico, challenging Nico to match her skill. Tsubasa played well, a pro, but Nico missed the dare, the raw, searching passion, the edge of a thrill where one misstep would knock her back to earth. Nico kept catching glimpses of the fidgety redhead out of the corner of her eye. Maki had been frowning at the piano, but now she was completely focused on Nico, amethyst eyes aglow, and Nico, though aware of the need to work the audience, couldn’t tear herself away from this new sensation.

###

Nico had barely escaped the party. Stopped every step on her way back to Maki for congratulations and offers of food or drink, blowing kisses at Tsubasa, finally Nico had battled her way back to where Maki was standing, both their coats in hand. Nico let Maki help her into her coat.

Still giddy from the applause and her mood lifted even higher by Maki’s attentiveness to her every word, enthusiasm and joi de vive practically bubbled from Nico as she grabbed another White Castle slider. Maki had been serious about dipping her french fries. Nico’s milkshake was between them and every time Nico went to drink from it, Maki would playfully growl and shake her head, making the curls go shaggy in front of her eyes. Nico took a sip anyway just to see how wounded Maki would get. They had quite a stack of burgers between them.

Maki held one up, her tone dubious, “Did you pick this place because the burgers are as tiny as you?”

“Hey.” Nico bit hers in half and Maki grabbed the milkshake back for a three french fry dip.

“These are classic. Steamed to perfection.”

“They aren’t bad.” Maki admitted, swallowing the fries.

“Haven’t been before?”

Maki shook her head, mouth full of burger.

“Nico saves her visits for special occasions.”

Maki grinned.

As champagne cloudy as the early evening had been, Nico did remember part of a conversation. “So, Maki, Nico’s been wondering, where would you take a girl to feed her before a boring party that was only any good because Nico sang.”

Maki was suddenly very interested in the arrangement of the french fries, sliding one out from the bottom. “Depends on the girl.”

“Smart.” Nico drummed the table, “Pretty and talented too, even if Maki cuts around the edges. So has there been a girl?”

Maki, cheeks slightly flushed, continued her study of everything not Nico, wondering if the singer was still a little tipsy. When she did glance up, Nico’s expression was one Maki’d seen before, Nico reading sheet music, hearing the chords in her head.

“Sorry.” Nico pushed back, from the table. “None of Nico’s business.”

“Almost.” Maki said softly.

“Almost?”

Maki’s shoulder slump was almost too slight to register, “I was...she was just…” Maki smiled ruefully at Nico. “I could never say anything.”

Nico leaned forward, elbow on the table, chin in hand, eyes misted over with a wistful haze, “Nico had a girl once.”

Maki tried not to sound nervous, “The one who quit...the piano player?”

Nico shook her head and pushed the milkshake Maki-ward, “No, freshman year, before Nico met Eli or anyone. We had a couple of dates at parties.”

“What happened?” Maki sipped instead of dipped.

“She didn’t think Nico could be serious about music and her.” Nico’s face sharpened, eyes holding Maki’s with a fierce intensity. “Nico is serious about everything.”

Maki wasn’t sure she was breathing. In the cheerful, clanking bustle of the White Castle, there was suddenly this moment, where she waited for Nico’s next breath instead of her own.

Then Nico flipped the mood again, snatching and unboxing a hamburger, eating it in two bites, a sly gleam as she smirked at Maki, “Anyone interested in Nico will have to keep up.”

Startled, Maki giggled, “Really? I can take one steps for three of yours, how hard could that be?”

Nico crumbled up the cardboard, tossing it at Maki, who let it bounce off her shoulder, “You’ll see.”

They ate in silence for a minute before Maki got up the courage to ask her next question. She cleared her throat and Nico stopped swiveling her straw through her shake. “How do you know Tsubasa?”

“Oh, Nico’s been a big fan since she dropped out of school to start her band. And a few of the upperclassmen played for her Nico’s freshmen year so we’d run into each other at parties and a friend introduced Nico.”

“So why quit school now?”

“Why are you going to Switzerland?”

Maki shook her head and took Nico’s milkshake away, “That’s a question, not an answer.”

Nico stuck out her tongue. Maki bit into a burger, then contemplated dipping the rest in the half of Nico’s shake that was left.

“Hey!” Nico squeaked, “Nico draws the line at burger crumbs.”

“Answer my question.” Maki lowered the burger threateningly. Nico grabbed for her hand but Maki pulled away.

“All right, all right.” Nico closed her eyes, sighed, and leaned back, “Nico had big plans for Bibi, but then Coco quit, work got too busy, and Nico heard Tsubasa wanted a new sound. So I reached out.”

“What does Eli think?”

Nico pulled her jaw back and raised her chin, obviously attempting an impersonation, “Nico should stay in school.” Nico sighed and flailed her arms. “But it’s boring. You get that. Nico heard that’s why you’re going to Switzerland.”

Maki once again found linear streams of thought balking at Lucerne. She still hadn’t cracked jazz, but without Nico there...but the possibilities, the dynamics, the exchange between music and musicians, it was such a new joy, Maki wasn’t sure she wanted to give up the experiment. Was this what Melton wanted?

“Maki?” Nico sounded worried and curious.

Maki just blurted what she was thinking. “Jazz is a new country.”

Nico blinked, not understanding.

“New language?” Maki tried.

“Parlez vous jazz?” Nico giggled.

“Exactly.” Maki let one of her hands play out a chord on the table, “And I don’t want a return ticket yet.”

“So Nico is irresistible.”

“Je ne comprends ...” Maki started gathering the empty wrappers, scowling playfully at Nico, “Actually, Nico ne comprends pas, I said Jazz, j-a-z-z, not Ni-co.”

Nico raised flicked imaginary dust off one shoulder and raised one brow, her tone completely immodest, “Nico is synonymous with all good things.”

Maki roared with laughter as Nico spluttered for a moment at her reaction, then joined in. Everyone left in the dining room was staring at them. Maki finally laid her head down on the table, still shaking with amusement.

“You’d better drive me home before they kick us out. We have an early morning.”

“Huh?” Maki turned her head to look at Nico.

“I told Eli I’d have you there at 10 a.m. We’re playing for Honoka and Umi and Nozomi and the rest at 11. Eli thought an audience might help stop the…”

Maki had gone pale, “I can’t...I’m not ready…”

“You’ll do fine.”

Maki stood, “Let’s go practice.”

Nico yawned, exaggerating her movements, “Nico is too tired. Don’t worry, genius.”

Maki’s face twisted as she got ready to retort but then Nico pursed her lips and blew a kiss over her hand at Maki.

“Nico will sing in your dreams.”

Nico would be singing even if Maki couldn't sleep, the pianist already seeing hands reaching for keys to play, heart and head too full of song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too darn cold, so I had some time to catch up on writing. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki should have stayed in bed...on her couch?!?!?!?!

Maki stretched...she was a little uncomfortable...wait, she sat up, what time, blinking, she stared across the room, 10:30...Nico had said 10, Maki had fallen asleep on the couch outside the music room when she laid down curious if any of Nico’s sweet musky perfume scent had lingered. AND FALLEN ASLEEP. Maki was on her feet, bathroom, coat, door, car, ignore traffic laws, get to the conservatory BEFORE Nico started looking for a new pianist.

###

Nico paced the hallway, her plaid skirt flipping up as her pace quickened. Eli watched anxiously, fussing with her roll collar.. Most of Honoka’s band was assembled inside, although Honoka herself, as usual, was late.

“I’m sure Maki's on her way, Nico. There was probably traffic.” As Nico glared, Eli raised her hands as a shield and to help Nico remember Eli wasn’t the problem.

Nico stayed on practical with a touch of paranoia. “She seemed nervous last night, wanted to practice. You don’t think she’d skip out on us.”

“I’m sure she didn’t, there must be a perfectly reasonable explanation.” Eli squeezed Nico’s hand, “I’m going to go warm up. Just relax. We have the set list. The music’s set up for her. We’ve run through the songs we’re using at least three times. It’ll be fine, Nico.”

Eli bopped into the room, eager to start playing, leaving behind a muttering Nico. “It’ll be fine Nico, it’ll be fine…” Nico stomped, “Nico needs a pianist who can show up on time, not just one who looks cute over french fries…”

“Who looks cute over french fries?” Honoka boomed cheerfully as she turned the corner, followed by Tsubasa in a black and gold skirt and sweater set.

Nico's hiss petered out when she spotted Tsubasa, of course Honoka would bring a Tsubasa surprise , “No one, Honoka. Hi, Tsubasa, thanks for coming. We’re running a little late and things are still a little rough.”

Tsubasa shrugged, “I’m just glad to be listening not leading. It’ll be a vacation.”

Nico nodded and opened the door for them, letting it close before she opened her mouth in a silent scream, forcing herself not to pound or kick the wall. Where was Maki?

Running. Maki was running. Nico turned as a red faced, out of breath redhead stopped at the break in the corridor, staring wildly at Nico.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry.” Maki was bent over, catching her breath.

“No respect for Nico.”

Maki’s brows lowered and her voice snapped. “I’m here, okay. Let’s just get started.”

Nico’s arms were crossed over her chest and her mood was dark. “Nico needs to know she can rely on you.”

Maki strode Nico-ward, “Can we just play.”

“Play…” Nico snorted, ‘That’s all this is.”

Maki stopped, looming over Nico, trying to keep the surge of anger in her voice tamped down. “No it isn’t, But we don’t have time for this, Nico. I’m sorry, okay.”

Nico frowned, red and lavender eyes both unyielding, Maki’s shoulders squared for battle, but Nico could sense nerves jangling. Nico brushed past Maki, opened the door, and swept her arm brusquely to indicate Maki should precede her.

###

It went off the rails from the start...Maki stuttered her way through “Winter Wonderland” which Nico had chosen to start off with because it was something Maki had gotten to a level of comfort with. With that as the beginning, Nico had no hope for a decent run at “Favorite Things” so she pulled the set list away from Maki, tore it in half, winked at a random audience member who turned out to be Umi, who then started glowering at Nico while Kotori whispered something giggly in her ear, the fawn haired flutist petting Umi’s upper arm soothingly. Eli leapt into a solo, leaning into Nozomi on “Sleigh Ride” with Maki tangling her fingers trying to keep up the pace. Nico shook her head at Eli and they got through “Let It Snow” fairly easily, the only distraction being Rin shout singing along with the chorus. Nico just smiled brighter. Enthusiasm in the audience was always encouraged, especially when Tsubasa Kira was sitting there looking interested and amused. Nico could work with that. Disaster happened when they got to “Jingle Bells”. First verse and chorus was fine, but then Nico had worked her way behind Maki and did a visual sweep of the room, everyone was leaning closer to their favorite person, Honoka was bouncing on the edge of her seat, and Tsubasa was in relaxed and alert mode. So Nico was in a good mood, finished the chorus with a flair, put her hand on Maki’s shoulder, and swang into the second verse feeling Maki freeze up as the music skittered into something it took Nico too long to recognize, “Silver Bells.” Nico’s voice trailed off on “Miss Fanny Bright” and Eli’s eyes widened in panic as Maki meshed chords in a way neither saxophonist or vocalist could predict or match. So everyone in the room was agape at Maki, whose piano playing was becoming more and more erratic until there was a crash of chords and then a very brief concluding reversion to Jingle Bells. Honoka was on her feet applauding, Nico was NOT bashing her head into the piano, Eli was getting fidgety and hovering near Nozomi, and Maki was aggressively not making eye contact with anyone. Nico closed her eyes, trying to remember anything Maki had played well from memory....”The Christmas Song…” maybe, Nico was pretty sure she remembered the words. She could always just hum.

With an aggressively charming smile in Tsubasa’s direction, Nico stepped out from the piano with a bow, “To close out this mini concert, we’ll go back to the cozy mood with” and Nico glanced back at Maki, who looked up gloomily, “The Christmas Song.” Maki nodded in defeat and Nico continued, “Nico knows she’s looking forward to a cuddly fireside night sometime.” Nico whirled to the audience as Maki playing the calm, even notes of the harmony met her voice.

“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a fire  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos…”

 

Maki, all sweat and nerves, the shirt she wore last night clinging to her back, sat slumped at the piano. Nozomi had been the first to her feet, wrapping Eli up in a huge hug and not letting go, as the blonde leaned into her, an almost grin on her face.

Umi, Kotori at her side, extended her hand to Nico, her tone soothing, “Thank you for letting us sit in on your rehearsal. I’m sure Maki will be adapt and your concert will be fine.”

“The three of you together on stage,” Kotori fluttered her hand near her cheek, “are too much. I can’t wait to see what you’re wearing.”

“I’ve got the sweetest silver number. You’ll love it.” Nico was glad to have a topic other than music. Umi, seemed almost on the edge of a rebuke but just steered Kotori toward Honoka as Tsubasa approached Nico and Rin and Hanayo headed to the piano.

“Kind of a train wreck.” Tsubasa’s chuckle was sympathetic.

Nico shrugged and took in a deep breath, looking back over her shoulder at Rin pounding Maki on the back. “The kid’s actually doing amazing, considering she’d barely heard jazz before.”

“That’s some kind of life, isn’t it.” Tsubasa draped an arm around Nico.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Nico turned her full attention to Tsubasa, “Not the life for Nico though.”

“Good to know.” Tsubasa grinned, “I have plans today, but let’s do lunch tomorrow and talk business.” Tsubasa’s eyes had an eager glint and Nico was happy the rehearsal's hiccups hadn’t torpedoed the bandleader’s interest.

But then Nico felt someone behind her and Maki was at her side, twirling a red curl and clearing her throat, “I’m not a kid.” a pause, then stumbling.”I wasn’t prepared...we didn’t…” Maki shook herself, more confident. “That was a mistake. I can do better.”

Nico bit her lip, not wanting to have this or any conversation about Maki’s performance in front of Tsubasa.

“You have to come hear me play. Tomorrow afternoon.” Maki’s voice trembled, “There’s a charity event. I rehearsed.” Maki’s hand dropped to Nico’s arm. “It’s different.”

“Oh, that’s the symphony fundraiser, isn’t it? My business manager bought me a ticket to that.” Tsubasa smiled, “Maybe we could meet up, sit together, and get dinner after, Nico.”

Maki nearly growled at Tsubasa’s interruption. “The seats are assigned. It’s sold out and everything’s planned to the last detail.”

Nico turned to face the redhead, suspicious. “So where will Nico be sitting?”

Maki hesitated, eyes downcast. “I’m allowed a guest.”

Eli, eavesdropping, caught Nico’s eye from across the room and raised an eyebrow. Even Tsubasa’s cheery cockiness dented in the moment of awkward silence.

“Well, write down the details.” Nico waved a hand, returning to chatting up her potential employer, “But Nico is definitely free for dinner after, Tsubasa.”

“Good.” Tsubasa took Nico’s hand, bowing over it slightly as if to kiss, “I will look forward to it.”

Maki pushed herself away from that and sat at the piano, unclenching her fists to play a few scales. She could feel her temper fraying. Surely Tsubasa would be on her way soon. Surely Nico would want to rehearse after that disaster.

###

Nope, no rehearsal. Nozomi had herded the three members of Bibi out the door and straight to the grubby alley tea shop like an overprotective border collie. So now, they were sitting, Eli between Nico and Maki, a plate of beef and cabbage pirozhki in front of them, strong coffee being poured by Nozomi as she clucked over them.

Nico grabbed her cup, “You can’t mother hen us into being better at this, Nozomi. We need to put in the hours. A whole lot more hours. Which we don’t have.” Nico pointed to the clock. “And Nico needs to get to work.”

“I can drive you.” Maki said automatically.

“Nico is fine.” Nico sounded sullen.

Eli poured cream into her coffee, careful to keep her elbows from bumping either of her boothmates. Nozomi, concerned, couldn't decide who to look at. Nosy concern, Nico thought. Maki just pushed her cup back and forth, mouth crooked in melancholy.

“Why don’t we talk about why you make Maki nervous, Nico-chi?” Nozomi calmly sipped coffee as if she hadn't just dropped a grenade.

“That’s not true.” Maki spluttered, coffee spilling.

Another sip and Nozomi pressed, “Nico touched your shoulder and Jingle Bells magically turned silver. Are you an alchemist, Maki? Or are you just...”

Maki had no idea how to respond, but before panic did more than spark, Nico doused the embers.

“Stop harassing her, Nozomi. She’s not the problem.” Nico sighed, rubbing her eyes, “Well not really. Coco not being here is the problem, Maki is trying to help...there’s just...there's not enough time.” Nico raised her chin, eyes focused on something on the other side of the window, “We’ll just stick to the sheet music, no improv.”

“Aw, Nico, that’s lame, it's not our sound…” Eli snapped her fingers in a broad gesture that shook the table.

Nico's head was in her hands, her voice muffled. “Eli, we just have to get through this one concert without totally destroying our reputation and then we’re done. Don't make it harder on Nico.”

Eli wondered if Sergey would let her have a shot from the bottle he kept under the counter at the back with the register. Nozomi had been urging her to talk to Nico, but Eli hadn't been feeling bold recently. She knocked back half the super sweet coffee, at least it could qualify as liquid, now Eli had to provide the courage. “Nico, I really think you should stay here, finish school, and keep Bibi going.”

Maki perked up, maybe Eli could convince Nico and then Maki wouldn’t have to say anything. And everything wouldn't be so rushed.

“Nico has practically told Tsubasa yes.” There was a whine in Nico’s voice, a "please be convinced" note.

Maki bit into a bun. Hunger wouldn’t make staying calm easier. And what could she say? Didn’t she tell Nico last night that she wanted to keep exploring jazz? Didn’t Nico feel the...Maki slumped, exhaling, and everyone looked at her...no, Nico wouldn’t have felt any kind of link between them this morning, only Maki being skittish.

“Maki?” Eli sounded so kind, patting Maki awkwardly on the shoulder. “I’m sorry you’re caught in the middle of this.”

Screw it, Maki thought, sitting up, Nico was never going to be definite about this. She just wanted everyone to beg her to be part of their band. Maki was tired of the hanging on the precipice. “Practically doesn’t mean you said yes, Nico. You don’t want to go. You didn’t even tell your mom. You just want someone…”

There was a hiss, like escaping steam from a tea kettle and Eli was shoved back into the wooden bench as Nico reached across her, fury animating her face as she confronted Maki, “You have no right to say that...you know nothing about Nico's life...Nico makes up her own mind.”

“So do.” Maki didn’t realize she was pushing Eli back even farther as she leaned toward Nico. “Make up your mind.”

“Tsubasa hasn’t asked Nico yet.” Nico’s voice cut, a welder’s blue flame.

“Tell the truth. Nico. You don’t want her to. Then you’d have to choose.” Maki could smell the coffee on Nico’s breath and see the seriousness behind Nico’s fluttering lashes

“Girls, stop crushing Eli.” Nozomi smacked the table. Nico whirled to face her, Maki fell back in her seat, taking a hasty sip of coffee so she had an excuse for silence while her pulse rate slowed. Nico’s eyes had been so close, so full of hidden shades, so fierce.

“Nico is done here.” Nico stood, “I have a job to get to.”

“Nico…” Eli began but Nico waved her off.

Maki was stubbornly staring at the wood grain on the wall. She’d had enough Nico for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues to be a more volatile mix of chemistry...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki makes a phone call, but not the right one.

Eli sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by text books and papers. She’d decided to dive into the homework she hadn’t had time for, but the Bibi situation kept her tapping her pencil as she let her thoughts drift. The lack of focus was not typical. Nozomi was currently pretending her own attention was on one of Nico’s fashion magazines, but she wondered how long she had to let Eli stew before starting to pry.

Eli broke first. “Nozomi?”

“Hmmmmm?” Startled, Nozomi hummed a response.

“Why did you say Nico made Maki nervous?”

Easy question. “Because your prodigy pianist can’t take her eyes off Nico and jumps every time the singing spitfire gets near her. It’s why she has so much trouble on some songs. The closer Nico gets, the less Maki listens.”

“It wasn’t like that the night we went to her house.” Eli glanced up from her papers, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to put a name to the feel of that late night session.

Nozomi shrugged, “Maybe Maki’s not thinking as much about music now.”

“Why wouldn’t she be? What else could she be thinking about?” Eli started chewing on her eraser.

Nozomi rolled her eyes, tilting her head back so Eli could catch her teasing look but before she retorted, the phone rang and Eli got up to answer it.

“Hello? Eli speaking....oh, hi Maki....yes, but Nico’s still at work....why don’t you call her...I’m sure she wouldn’t mind...okay, I can tell....sure I can write down the details...yes, I’ll make sure she gets them...as soon as I see her…okay, I’ll call her,” Eli laughed as Maki’s volume increased, “I promise... Get some sleep, Maki. Don’t worry so much.” Eli depressed the switch arms, then dialed a number, waiting for an answer. “Hi, Dani? Is Nico there? Sure, I’ll wait....Hi, Nico, Maki called me. No, I don’t know why she didn’t call you...she sounded busy?...Anyway, that concert thing is at her house at noon...yes, at her house...it’s big enough...ask her Nico, I don’t know...okay, be careful coming home.” Eli hung up the receiver, humming a song Nozomi didn’t recognize, but something had obviously amused her.

“Eli-chi?”

Eli’s grin was smug and Nozomi wondered why. Then Eli crossed to the couch, vaulted over the side, and landed next to Nozomi.

“Forget I asked that thing before.” Mischief practically made Eli bounce.

Nozomi leaned her head on Eli’s shoulder, “What did Maki say that you found so enlightening?”

“It was more a tone…”

“A tone,” Nozomi teased.

Eli nodded seriously, “As a musician and educator, I am attuned to nuance in vocal performance and young Miss Nishikino has a classic case of Nico Nico need.”

Nozomi snorted at the word choice, “How do you know that?”

Eli shrugged, “Voice a little tight, shaky, obviously nervy when mentioning Nico’s name, frequently interrupting herself while demanding three times that I deliver her message to Nico as soon as humanly possible but unwilling to actually call Nico.”

“But can she be cured?” Nozomi slid closer.

Eli ran her fingers through Nozomi’s hair, “The real question is does Nico know?”

“Nico’s only seeing Tsubasa and Europe right now.” Nozomi couldn’t help the sigh.

“I know.” Eli hugged her girlfriend tighter, “Sometimes it’s not so easy.”

Tired of talking about Nico, Nozomi snickered and swerved. “I’m glad you were.”

“Hey!” Eli’s blue eyes narrowed at a smirking Nozomi.

“Well…” Nozomi ran her fingers down Eli’s neck, watching the blonde shiver. “Weren’t you?”

“Nozomi....” Eli might have been attempting a complaint but Nozomi’s insistent lips ended that.

###

The Club was bustling, friendly, happy people enjoying the holiday season. Nico bounced between favorite customers, sharing stories about their families, getting nice end of the year bonus tips from regulars she hadn’t seen before Christmas. The kind of night that made the rest of them better, building camaraderie with her co workers and the faces she’d see regularly on her shifts. It was pleasant, easy almost.

In a lull, Nico stared at herself in the mirror behind the bar. She looked more tired than she would have liked. With a sigh, she adjusted the ribbons holding her hair in pigtails, flashing back to Maki’s face, so close, so....Nico wasn’t sure she could put words to the expression on the younger girl’s face, it was a blend of vulnerability, hope, disappointment, and...there had been a certain determined fervor that wasn’t anger, that had dominated as Maki accused Nico of waffling. Was Nico waffling? And why did the temp pianist care about Nico’s choices so much?

“Nico?”

Nico came out of her fugue, “What is it, Dani?”

“You have a phone call and Viv wants to know if you’ve decided when your last day will be.”

Ignoring practical concerns, Nico took the phone, surprised to hear Eli’s voice. “Hi Eli..Maki called you? Why didn’t she call me? Nico said she was heading to work...Of course, she’s too busy to listen to Nico or call her...her house?...Yeah, Nico only saw part of the first floor, but...hey, why didn’t Maki call Nico, she knows the Ace of Rose’s number, she called here before...Nico knows, that’s not your problem..." Nico sighed. "I’ll see you later Eli. Thanks for calling.”

Nico hung up the phone. Why hadn’t Maki called just called her. They’d spent hours together in the car, multiple rehearsals, practically falling asleep on the couch together, shared a milkshake. They’d talked about family, music, future plans, weather...why hadn’t Maki just picked up the phone when Eli had reminded her Nico was at work? Phone calls were easy. Was Maki worried that Nico was mad? Was Maki mad at Nico?

“Hey, Dani, can someone take over my tables? Nico has a problem to solve.”

###

 

Maki had almost stopped shaking. When she’d gotten home, picking up the phone to call Nico to give her the details about tomorrow’s charity performance had been difficult. And then Eli had answered and said Nico was at work. Which Maki had forgotten. But that one phone call had taken all her willpower so she’d just left the message with Eli and hung up, ignoring the saxophonist’s suggestion Maki call Nico at work. So giving Nico the details had happened, and Nico would show up and hear an actual smooth performance. If Maki could produce an actual smooth performance. Which was still questionable. Maki sat across the room from her piano, glaring at it. Once, they had been on the same team. She lifted her hands, flexing her fingers, unable to visualize them on the keys. Instead, Maki was lost in the night before, her mind looping through the moment when she’d held Nico’s coat for her, fingers tingling as she closed it around the smaller woman, her attention captured by the sweep of Nico’s neck where it met her shoulders, the straight line of her posture, the midnight silkiness of the hair cascading down to her back. Maki had frozen for a breath, the party bustling outside a bubble with the two of them alone, caught by a mood she’d never felt, a possibility she had just begun to imagine, almost offering Nico her arm when the songbird buttoned her coat at the throat. But before she could do that, Nico had slid her arm through Maki’s with a daredevil gleam in her eye, “Let’s get out of here, Maki.”

Maki was existing in that moment...no piano, no future, no past, just Nico and...a sense that there, by Nico’s side, that was right, that was possibility, that was where Maki might find a place. But Nico wanted something else. And Maki could give her Europe, first class, even, but not an already celebrated band to front.

Maki frowned at her hands again. Right now, she couldn’t even give Nico a reliable rhythm. That had to change. Focus on the music only. No more possibilities. Just be what Nico needed right now. Maki stood, time to put on Ella Fitzgerald’s “Wishing You A Swinging Christmas” on the turntable and play her way through. And then practice the Chopin and the Ellington for tomorrow. Maki tugged at her hair, at some point sleep would win, but it wouldn’t be tonight.

###

Shivering and stomping her feet, Nico rang the mansion doorbell. The wind was cutting through her tights. She’d taken a cab, but she still only had her work uniform on underneath her peacoat. Nico rang again, pumping her fingers. Maki was probably hunched over her piano, trying to figure out the music herself, but what she really needed was to have Nico there to help her unlock it. Maki'd just called Eli less than an hour ago, surely she wouldn’t be asleep yet. When they’d had rehearsal over here, they’d been up working for hours yet.

The door opened and Nico started to say “You just can’t leave Nico messages, Maki, you actually have to…” when a woman not as tall as Maki and with long brown hair stepped into view. The cheekbones and age gave Nico a hint that she might be looking at Maki’s mother.

“Can I help you?” Confusion.

Nico pulled out her smoothest, most charming tone, “Nico is sorry if she woke you, but I needed to see Maki and I didn’t realize you might be back from Maine.”

“Nico?” No recognition, not yet suspicion.

“Nico Yazawa...Maki joined our trio, Bibi, temporarily. She drove me to Troy for Christmas.” Nico wrapped her arms around herself to so Maki’s mom would get the “Nico is cold” cue, “Is Maki here?”

Maki’s mother smiled, “Oh, you’re the singer. Maki’s been…”

“Mama? Did something happen to Papa?” Maki sounded worried, Nico thought, as the redhead came around the corner in her pajamas and bathrobe. She stopped, staring, as soon as she spotted Nico, “Nico? What... why are you here...is something the matter?”

Her mother looked from Maki to Nico as Nico gave up hinting, stepping inside as Maki hurried forward. The door closing behind her, Nico strode up to Maki, “You can’t just call Eli and leave Nico a message. You had Nico’s number.”

“I left the message, you got the message.” Maki pushed to bravery “I didn’t do anything wrong”

“You didn’t do anything right either.” Nico’s hands were on her hips, head cocked aggressively at Maki.

“I forgot you were at work.” It was an almost apology, but that wasn’t what Nico had taken a cab here for.

Nico pressed. “Why didn’t you call me when Eli told you?”

Maki shoved her hands in her bathrobe pockets and glanced away.

Maki’s mother decided to step away from the increasingly tense atmosphere. “Can I get you girls some coffee...or a snack?”

Nico kept her eyes locked on Maki while replying. “Yes, please. Nico left work without dinner.”

“Come into the kitchen when you’re ready.” Maki’s mother was through the archway.

“Okay, Mama.” Maki nodded at her mother, then glanced briefly at Nico and pouted, arms crossed. “You’re disturbingly early. I'm practicing. The recital’s tomorrow, you know.”

Nico rolled her eyes. “Thanks. But as we figured out before, Nico got that message.” Nico stepped closer to Maki, hand gentle on the fidgety redhead’s arm, “Why couldn’t you just call Nico yourself?”

Maki scrubbed fingers through her hair, biting her lip for extra proof of nerves, “I didn’t mean anything...I just...I’m not good on the phone.”

Relieved that Maki wasn’t still...mad, Nico squeezed before letting go, “Call Nico anyway. It’d be nice to hear your voice.”

Maki blushed; Nico continued, raising her hand to her chin, the better to exude wisdom, “Nico has been thinking about your problem…’

“My problem?” Indignant curiosity. So very Maki, Nico realized.

“Nico makes you nervous, right….” Nico sounded serious, but there was a hint of a tease.

Maki caught herself before she stuttered out several “No’s” to prove Nico’s point, pulling down the cuff of her robe instead.

“So if you get used to Nico, your performance will improve, right.” Nico was practically vibrating. How did she have this much energy this late and on no dinner, Maki wondered.

Maki knew she was looking more doubtful than thoughtful but Nico chose to ignore any nuance.

“So if we spend more time working together, Maki’s play will get so good, Tsubasa will beg her to join the band too…”

“I don’t want to…” A point Maki could be firm about.

Nico shrugged, nonchalantly, “It’s an example of what COULD happen.”

Maki decided to shift the discussion, almost afraid of the answer. “How are you planning to get me ‘used to Nico’?”

“I sit, scoot next to you, you play, I sing, easy peasy.” Nico announced, bumping Maki with her hip.

“No.” Maki jumped two steps away.

“Why not?” Nico batted her long eyelashes, corner of her lip curved invitingly, Maki her sole focus.

Maki licked her lip, trying to think of a way to talk Nico out of being here, at nearly midnight, in her work uniform, demanding Maki share a piano bench. While that picture was stalling Maki’s thoughts, Nico pounced, sliding her arm through Maki’s and pulling the taller woman down the hall, “But right now, Nico needs a snack.”

And Maki needed a minute. At the minimum. But Nico was a whirlwind, rushing them into her latest plan. But the thought of Nico, sweet and musky, voice tart, twisty and tender, next to her, welcome, warm, tantalizing, was clamping Maki’s lips together, preventing any protests. Treasonous thoughts, Maki realized, conjoined with the remembered comfort of a sleepy Nico curled against her side. Coffee would be essential. Keeping up with Nico when rested was challenging enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February has been a month so far, but I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. Still not sure exactly how long this will take 'til we have achieved harmony, but I hope you're enjoying the ride. 
> 
> Take care! Comments and cheer welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be musical progress. Bonus round: Maki vs. Mama Nishikino

Nico was happier. Dipping her cold cheese sandwich in steamy tomato bisque eased some of the winter chills. Maki was sitting around the corner of the table, staring morosely into a very black coffee, Maki’s mother was watching her daughter and Nico got the sense that the elder Nishikino was sorting through a flood of questions. It was after midnight. Maki probably didn’t have friends who showed up after work at a cocktail lounge very often. Nico glanced around the kitchen. Very very large. Very very sterile. And Nico was cold. At least Maki’s car had had blankets Nico could wrap around herself. She was sorry to have handed over her peacoat. Maybe the Nishikinos’ blood was some weird slurry of icy slush and coffee. Nico snickered as she dipped the last corner of her sandwich and Maki raised an eyebrow.

Maki’s mother decided Nico had had enough time to eat in peace,“So Nico, what brings you out so late?”

That line of questioning, “Nico works the closing shift at the Ace of Roses most nights. And Eli’s message made it sound like Maki really needed to talk to Nico.”

Mrs. Nishikino’s attention shifted and Nico took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at the redhead.

“Visitors usually stop by in the afternoon, Maki.”

“Nico misunderstood.” Maki muttered her response as she deliberately turned her chair away from Nico.

Nico pushed her own chair back, hands hitting the table. “Nico misunderstood? What part? That you won’t talk to her on the phone? That you demand Nico show up and be impressed without even checking if Nico has other plans? That we need to rehearse TOGETHER if we’re going to have any chance at not sounding like total amateurs? What did Nico not understand?”

Maki, shocked by Nico’s rapid fire aggressiveness, glared over her shoulder. “You’re the one didn’t want to rehearse last night. I asked.”

Nico groaned, hand thrown up in exasperation. “Nico was tipsy and exhausted. I would have fallen asleep on your stupid comfy couch again and left Eli at the practice session alone.”

Mrs. Nishikino’s head was tilted, her eyes flicking from one girl to the other, noting the complete lack of attention either was paying to her. She coughed, reminding both girls they had an audience.

“Hmmpph.” Nico crossed her arms.

Maki hung her head, “Sorry, Mama.”

“You both obviously have a lot to talk about. Please do it more quietly. And remember, Maki, you have a performance tomorrow. Don’t stay up all night.” Mrs. Nishikino stood, “And Nico, you’re welcome use one of the guest rooms if you decide to spend the night. My daughter knows where they are.”

And with that, she whirled toward the doorway, leaving Nico and Maki alone. With a kitchen full of silent weight acknowledging that neither of them knew what to say.

“Nico is here now. We can rehearse.”

Maki grunted and stood. Nico followed her to the music room.

 

###

“So you were listening to this and playing along?” Nico had the cover for “Ella Wishes You A Swinging Christmas” in her hand.

Maki nodded.

“So Ella doesn’t make you nervous?”

Maki straddled the piano bench, eyes on Nico suspiciously as Nico continued reading the album track list. “You don’t make me nervous....”

Nico quirked an eyebrow.

There was almost a whine in Maki’s voice, “Sometimes, you might startle me…”and then she rushed into her next sentence, the haste draining sincerity as fast an iceberg hit, “but it’s not you, I’m just not used to…”

Nico started to hum, shaking her head at Maki, who decided now was a good time to warm up on the piano. She started with arpeggio scales. Nico reset the tone arm and as a chorus of voices sang “you better watch out,” Nico slid next to Maki. “Nico skipped Jingle Bells. Play.”

Maki fingers easily picked out the rhythm and the more confidently she picked out the keys, the closer Nico slid, until Maki could feel the smaller woman trembling next to her. But then Nico dropped her voice in to join Ella on “Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light…” and Maki needed to concentrate, listening, eyes closed until Nico bumped her deliberately and Maki’s fingers fumbled slightly. Nico tsked but as the music bopped, kept leaning into Maki.

“Are you cold?” Maki couldn’t ignore the shivers. She was surprised the person who had railed at her about the temperature in her car for three consecutive hours hadn’t demanded a stack of blankets.

“Singing will warm Nico up.”

Maki stopped playing, unbelted her robe, stood and wrapped it around Nico too quickly for Nico to object. Then Maki was back in her seat as the song started, although once again there was a gap between Nico’s leg and hers.

“Nope. Not getting away from Nico that easily.” Nico planted herself right on Maki’s near hip, closing the robe after she settled. Maki picked up in the middle of “What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?” as Nico watched her play.

“We’ll be doing this New Year’s Eve.” Nico yawned.

“Yawning?”

“Nah, audiences are like seven pots of coffee straight to a vein for Nico.” Out of the corner of her eye, Maki caught the softest smile she’d ever seen on Nico’s face. “They’re amazing. When you can feel them lean into the song, anxious for your next note, or be a little stunned into quiet when you’ve drawn them in and it’s ended unexpectedly, or even better, “Nico bumped Maki with her shoulder, “hear them applaud their hands off because smiles aren’t enough for all the energy and joy the song has given them...if Nico could bottle that, I’d never need sleep again.” The Christmas Song finished and Nico stood up, Maki’s borrowed bathrobe nearly a gown on her diminutive frame, to flip the album. Nico, album edges carefully trapped between her palms, leaned back against the console, red eyes bright and merry as Santa’s, “Audiences probably swoon over you.”

“I mostly worry about the judges.” Maki flexed her fingers.

“Judges?”

“Yeah, most competitions have a panel.”

Nico searched her memory for the right word, “Don’t you have recitals?”

“Oh,” Maki fidgeted with the hem of her striped pajama top, “Most of those are for friends of the family. They’re politer than the judges, but…”

“Then what’s tomorrow?” Nico put the album on the turntable.

“It’s an annual fundraiser my parents host. I’ve played for the last three years. Most of the people are there to be seen in fancy dresses. There’s a lot of chatter.” Maki frowned, “There are a few musicians, and my parents, who appreciate the program, but…”

“Nico will shush everyone….” Nico eyes narrowed, her brows lowered, the angles of her face sharp in profile as she glared at an imaginary crowd on Maki’s behalf.

Maki allowed herself a chuckle before turning serious, “Don’t make a scene, Nico, please. It’s an important day for my parents.”

Nico dropped the needle and a bouncy rhythm met Ella singing “It’s Christmas time and I want to see Santa Claus….”

“Nico is always on her best behavior.”

Maki decided not to encourage Nico, who had embers of mischief in her eyes just waited to be prodded, and got back to the problem. “Can you try to sing ‘Santa’ like Ella does?”

“Okay.” Nico reset the tone arm, sat down and the bench bounced, “I have an idea though. Sing with Nico.”

It took some actual nudging to get Maki to sing, but by mid song, her voice joined the Nico-Ella duet. “Santa...send my baby send my baby send my baby back to me….Santa send my baby send my baby send my baby back to me…yeah, it’s Christmastime, Santa send my baby back to me….to me...hear me Santa...hear me Santa...send my baby, my baby send him back to me...”

Maki’s breathy tone skipped around, lacking Ella’s confidence, but as the song continued, Maki got bolder, starting to let the emotion in her voice hold onto syllables as Nico dropped out to hum along, watching the redhead’s face, eyes closed, lips opening to let out her plea, a touch of natural blues darkening her tone.

“Now” Nico hopped up to interrupt Ella in the middle of Let It Snow, “You get that one...so you sing and Nico will play.”

“You can’t touch my piano.” Maki stretched her arms out over the keyboard protectively.

Nico sat again, this time forcing Maki down the bench, “Nico will be so very gentle.” She slid a finger lightly over the keys, eyes twinkling. After a pause, Maki nodded, gulping, trying not to blush or look away. “Good. So let’s start. Pay attention to what Nico does.” And Nico began to sing softly “It’s Christmas time” urging Maki to join her. And Maki took over, eyes on Nico’s fingers, ears noting how Nico kept even as Maki took more and more chances, dragging out the middle syllables of Santa and letting her voice gasp with need. But Nico held steady and Maki’s voice dropped to a whisper, as if the request was a secret between her and Santa, the piano like rain outside a window, not privy to the details of the mood. And then her hands were on the keyboard, Nico’s warm but strong under hers for brief moment and then Nico’s voice was teasing her, demanding Santa deliver and Maki stay steady. And she did. It was breathtaking, Nico twisted and teased, trying to taunt Maki into a reaction, but Maki’s fingers held a floor for Nico to roll and bounce her voice off, faster and flirtier, leaping into the mood.

Suddenly, Nico stopped and Maki barked with laughter, invigorated, on an edge about to fly. “Let’s do it again.”

Nico rolled her eyes, “One more time, Professor, and then Nico takes a break.”

Maki made up a sprightly tune as she sang, ““Maaaaay ….aaaaaayyyyyye…….beeeeeee, maaaaaaa maaaaaay beeeee baaaaaaaaa baaaaaaaa baaaaayyyy beeeeee…”

Nico snorted, “Nico’s created a monster.”

Maki winked.

###

Maki had finished playing the Liszt; shaking her left hand like it needed a wake up call. It seemed sleepier than the rest of her...or less inclined to the piano. She glanced around….where had Nico gone? Oh, right, drifted off to the bathroom at some point, but she should be back by now...oh. Maki stood, shaking her head. Mama would not be happy if she came downstairs and found Nico….

Exactly like this, sprawled out, Maki’s bathrobe falling open to reveal her shirt unbuttoned at her neck, skirt twisted up. Maki reached over the back of the couch, only hesitating for half a minute then poking Nico.

“Come on, I’ll take you to a room. Like Mama said.”

Nico’s lips barely moved. “Nico likes it here.”

Maki poked again. “Nico.”

“Nico will take your couch home.” Nico curled up, facing away from Maki, stubbornly refusing to more than half open her eyes..

“It won’t fit in your apartment.” Maki crouched, curious about what Nico would say next.

Nico waved her hand at Maki, as if batting away her argument, “Nico will move in here.”

Maki propped her chin on the couch, watching Nico’s eyes close as the singer relaxed and leaned back. She waited for Nico’s breathing to even out, then whispered, “Then don’t go.”

Nico almost nodded. ‘S’okay, Nico is sleepy. Nico is staying.”

But for how long? Maki sighed and sat at the opposite end of the couch, carefully lying down and stretching out her legs so she didn’t disturb Nico. She could feel Nico’s warmth against her calves. If the maids found them, Mama would be really unhappy. Maki giggled as she wondered how Nico would talk her way out of that.

 

###

Nico woke up, cold, confused about the comfiness of her bed...oh, Maki’s couch, not a guest room. She started to sit up, pulling Maki’s robe around her, but something heavy was holding her legs back. Nico sat up. Maki, Maki was sprawled on the other half of the couch, red hair a mess, pajamas surely not warm enough, but there she was, sleeping soundly. Nico shoved her legs to the left and Maki bolted up, “Wha..?!?!?!?”

Nico swivelled her legs, ending up next to Maki. “We fell asleep. Your mother is going to be mad.”

Maki leaned forward, shaking her head, trying to get her brain out of the fog. “What time is it?”

The window was Nico’s only clue. There was some light outside the window, brightening a winter gray to blue. “Dawn-ish?”

“You can have a room now.” Maki leaned back, deciding not to fully wake up. But Nico hadn’t agreed to that plan and jumped to her feet with a stretch.

“Nico might as well go home. The buses’ll be running. And you have a show to prepare for.”

“I’ll drive you. Just let me get my coat.” Maki reached for Nico’s elbow.

Maki could see Nico calculating, the smaller woman silent, her hands deep in the pockets of Maki’s robe, but Maki wasn’t sure what each flash of an expression meant. Maki’s brief touch brought her back to the conversation. “All right. But let’s hurry.”

Exactly what Maki was thinking. She wasn’t sure if her father had arrived home at some point last night or was due at any minute, but she didn’t need another parent to explain Nico’s presence to.

                                          ###

They’d stopped at a diner for a quick breakfast, Nico claiming that she didn’t want to disturb Eli and Nozomi with cooking this early. Maki didn’t want to disturb anyone at all, just spend a little more time with Nico before she had to think about doing her hair, her makeup, putting on the gown, greeting her parents’ hospital colleagues, all the things that made her nerves jangle.

“Maki?” The diner came back into focus. Nico had just finished snapping her fingers under Maki’s nose and her crimson candy eyes were friendly, her smile gentle, “I’m getting the French toast. Their omelettes are practically clouds if you like eggs in the morning.”

Maki put the menu down, “Smoked salmon sounds good. With a bagel. I need to wake up, not get too full.”

“You’ll be busy when you get back?” Their coffee had already arrived. Nico was putting creamer in hers while Maki waited for air cooling.

Maki slid her early bird menu card under Nico’s, trying to line up the diner names, “I just have to get dressed. And warm up in the music room.”

“Nico will stop in for good luck when she gets there. Unless your mom’s going to kick me out for crashing on the couch.”

Maki glanced up, Nico surprised at the weariness in her amethyst eyes. “We were too early for the maids. I’m sure it’s okay.”

“Want Nico to sing with you? Kind of a preview?”

Maki was surprised to be able to smile at that, without tensing. She must feel more confident after last night, “I need some more practice for that.”

“Anytime.” Nico sipped her coffee, then put in another sugar, “Now tell Nico what you’re going to play so she can impress the people at her table with longhair words.”

Maki didn’t tell Nico those people were going to be her parents. No reason for both of them to be wary.

###

Maki’s morning ease disappeared when she entered the kitchen through the door opposite the garage and found her mother sitting at the counter, lists in front of her, pencil in one hand, coffee cup in the other.

“Good morning, Mama.” Maki hung her keys on their hook, not looking at her mother directly.

Her mother checked something off the list farthest to the left. “Hello, Maki. It’s good you’re back. Please go to my office. I’ll be there in a minute.”

It was exactly a minute. Maki was pacing, itching to shuffle books around on the shelves. Her mother barely let the door close before it started. “Care to explain where you were, Maki?”

“I didn’t want Nico to take a bus so I drove her home and we stopped for a quick breakfast.” Maki leaned against the shelves, pulling a book half out.

Her mother didn’t hide her displeasure as she confronted her daughter, “One, you didn’t leave a note. Two, the hairdresser has been waiting for over a half and hour. And three, is this sort of behaviour going to happen more often? Since you’ve become involved with Nico, you’ve been much more irresponsible. If Nico is going to be a frequent…” A pause, a huge inhale, a...tone, “visitor, your father and I will certainly be establishing rules…”

Maki held back a snarl, “We were rehearsing. I’m learning so much. Nico’s working so hard to get us ready for the New Year’s Eve performance.”

“And after that?”

Maki pushed the book back gently, restraint using all the energy that wanted to throw it across the room, “Isn’t this why you specifically asked Professor Melton to be my advisor? So that my music would have” Maki ripped a quote from her first meeting with Professor Melton from her memory…”living, changing influences?”

Maki’s mother fell into an armchair, hand over her eyes, mainly speaking to herself. “They weren’t supposed to involve cocktail waitresses on my couch after midnight the night before the hospital’s biggest fundraiser.”

“Her name is Nico.” The stubborn tone. Ah. Hit a nerve.

Maki’s mother did not go so far as to sound conciliatory. She was still sorting through all the possible reasons Maki had chosen this moment of revolution. But she did acknowledge Maki’s point. “Nico. Nico on our couch.”

“Nico can go anywhere she likes.” It’s not like you could stop her, Maki thought and swallowed a grin at the image of Nico in her silver, borrowed bathrobe, dragging the couch out the front door, sweeping around the obstacle of Maki’s mother like a Queen crossed with a battleship.

“Maki.” Her mother held out a hand and took her daughter’s, “you have to understand…”

Maki squared her shoulders, brushed off her mother’s hand, “I have to get ready, Mama. I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note. Nico will be sitting at our table. Please discuss other things with her.”

Mrs. Nishikino watched her daughter leave, surprisingly not slamming the door, and wondered where her shy little girl had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow today, Importance of Being Earnest tech in a week, hi there and take care.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dress to impress

Nico had been quite pleased with her look for Maki’s short notice classy party invitation: the fancy black dress Kotori had altered for her, with a lacy red shawl for flair to better hobnob with the elite. Nico would have preferred more warning, enough to possibly shop for a new look, but Maki seemed to do things abruptly, not really thinking about them until they came out of her mouth. Added bonus, Nico was dressy enough for whatever Tsubasa had in mind for after, although Nico was honestly hoping it wasn’t another party. This year’s madder than usual holiday rush of rehearsals and people and and pianists and parties and work and planning Nico’s future on no sleep and a few scattered dreams full of failed duets and red hair was starting to drain even Nico’s stamina.

But long coat over her dress, galoshes over her shoes, Nico gamely headed back to the Nishikino mansion. Not surprisingly, Nozomi and Eli were still in bed, even with all of Nico’s grumping at the limits of her wardrobe. Nozomi was always frisky after an Eli performance, even one as off the cuff as yesterday’s and Eli was always in love. It would have been really sweet if Nico didn’t have to live with it, but she was still glad for her friends.

Bus delay, of course there was a bus delay. If Maki was involved, something seemed to slow down time so one or the other of them was waiting. Nico tapped her foot, trying out different rhythms, trying not to draw much attention to herself. But finally, traffic had sorted itself out, the bus had arrived near the Nishikino mansion and Nico fast walked streets she was becoming rapidly familiar with. Once again, knocking on the door, this time more composed, Nico wondered if Maki or her mother would answer. Maki was probably sequestered in the music room, fidgeting. Or lost in the music as she rehearsed. The door opened and a butler-ish gentleman bowed Nico in, pointing her toward the racks holding coats. Nico hung hers as far away from the furs as possible, galoshes neatly lined up underneath. A check in table stood at the bottom of the stairs with lists and table assignments but Nico skipped that to find the main attraction and as promised, wish her luck. She wondered what Maki would be wearing. Probably not pajamas.

Nico paused outside the door of the music room, listening but there was no indication anyone was inside. A quick knock, then Nico opened the door, catching Maki in motion, turning away from staring out the window into the grounds. Nico was stunned and stopped cold in the doorframe. Maki started toward her, then hesitated, the redhead resplendent in a GORGEOUS, shimmering black, gown, skirt billowing behind her, both shoulders bare, neck and back line sweeping down to show off toned muscle, a pendant diamond dipping into her cleavage, hair swept up in a double French Twist with an amethyst hair pin for decoration. Recovering, Nico stepped forward, although her eyes kept lingering on the gold of the fragile chain falling across the paler gold of Maki’s skin. Maki made eye contact as Nico closed the door behind her, then looked away. Nico took a step closer and realized the redhead was blushing.

“Sorry, I’m late. The bus was slow.” Nico rubbed her hands together. Did they heat any of the rooms above 50 degrees? Maki’s car had been warmer.

Maki nodded, swallowing, taking quick glances at Nico, but giving off a furtive air. It reminded Nico of something...Nico frowned, not sure what to say next. This morning had been so easy. Had Maki gotten in trouble when she got home? Had nerves made her forget how to talk? Just as Nico was about to ask how Maki was doing, Maki reached for a twist of hair, but every strand was neatly tucked up so she smoothed her forehead, trying not to look awkward. Nico was having troubles of her own, trying not to look straight ahead at where the neckline of Maki’s dress hit her cleavage. There wasn’t nearly enough fabric in the top of Maki’s dress. Wasn’t she cold? Eli could probably pull off something like that in this weather, but Eli was part Russian...Eli, it hit Nico with stunning force, Maki was reminding Nico of Eli, before her first few dates with Nozomi, when the blonde would debuting a dress, hoping to impress...

Nico snorted. Maki looked up, frowning, “What…”

Nico shook her head, thinking quickly, “Nothing…you just don’t seem dressed for the weather.”

“That makes no sense. The concert is indoors.” Maki narrowed her eyes, suspicious. She crossed her arms over her chest. “You could have just gone upstairs.”

“Nico said she’d stop by and wish you luck.” Nico bowed, arm sweeping out. “Nico never disappoints a lady.”

Nico stood up to find her audience of one with a full, flaring blush, Maki’s lush lashes blinking over jewel depths, her lips slightly opened. Nico tilted her head up, not breaking eye contact, giddy, almost standing up on her toes. It felt like she was in front of a packed audience, knowing she had their full attention, buzzing from the applause, eager to feel how her next song would soar into their hearts.

“What no compliments on Nico’s dress?” Nico twirled, her skirt spinning out. Disappointment, Nico caught a flash of it in the lovely lavender eyes, but Nico winked and reclaimed the mood, “After all, Nico would like to think she’d at least the second prettiest girl here.” Nico let her voice settle into smooth and serious. ”Your gown is gorgeous, Maki. I can’t wait to hear you play some of the pieces you love.”

“Mama and Papa…” Maki muttered, bringing Nico back to the present.

“Huh?”

Maki cleared her throat, managing to almost get a smile through the shy. It really wasn’t fair for her to be this adorable. Nico had serious things to think about today, “You’re sitting with Mama and Papa. Papa wants to meet you.”

“Was all this a set up for me to meet your parents, Maki?” Nico teased, enjoying unsettling Maki, “They could have just made an appointment. Nico has office hours.”

Maki rolled her eyes, refraining from retort and pushing Nico out of the room. Nico followed her up the stairs, and then down a corridor through a door into the front of a large ballroom. A single grand piano was on a raised platform at the front of the room. Maki guided Nico to a small table slightly to the left, where Maki’s mother was seated next to a tall man with slightly darker red hair than Maki’s, along with a three other well dressed couples. Both Maki’s parents stood, teh rest of the table lowered their chattering to eavesdrop levels.

“Mama, Papa, here’s Nico.” Her voice clear and earnest, Maki’s hands did the trembling as she presented Nico, pushing the vocalist forward.

“Nice to see you again, Mrs. Nishikino. Glad to meet you, Mr. Nishikino.” Nico bowed.

“It’s Dr.” Maki hissed in her ear.

“Well, you just call him Papa and Nico forgot.” Nico hissed back as Maki’s parents glanced at each other.

Maki’s mother interrupted the growing tension. “That’s not important. Please sit, Nico.” Maki’s mother indicated the seat next to her. Nico glanced around the full room, about twenty five other tables, ten people to a table, people returning to their tables as the start time for the music began. She didn’t see Tsubasa. 

Nico turned to Maki, with a wink, “Unless the star attraction needs Nico’s....”

“I have to get ready.” Voice shaky, Maki fled without a look back. Her mother continued to say something but Nico was too preoccupied with Maki rushing off, made nervous by...Nico? Her parents? The audience? Her performance? Nico really did have other things to think about, serious things. She shook her head free of temperamental and gorgeous genius goofs and turned her full attention to the parents of said temperamental goof.

“Sorry” Nico smiled a winning yet wry smile, “Nico got distracted for a minute. What were you saying?”

Maki’s mother smiled, “Maki tells us you’ve been rehearsing every day for your show. Unfortunately, we already have another commitment, but Maki said it was sold out.”

Nico preened, sitting a little prouder. They weren’t going to talk about last night’s awkwardness. Good. “For months. Which is why Eli and I were so worried when the pianist quit. Bibi had to cancel a few gigs but Nico wanted to make that one work.” Nico tilted her head, and upped the grateful in her smile, “I’m very thankful Maki took the time to step in. She’s a hard worker.” That was a compliment doctor parents would appreciate, right?

“She really seems to be enjoying jazz.” Dr. Nishikino offered, adjusting his cuffs so the cufflinks caught the light. “We’ve been worried about her isolating herself, but attending the Conservatory has helped introduce her to new friends.”

“Professor Melton is a friend of ours so we knew she would guide Maki’s education. Although Maki has been very grumpy about her ‘interference’.” Maki’s mother chuckled, squeezing her husband’s hand. “And very set on this competition in Switzerland.”

“She’s still very set on Switzerland.” Nico squeezed a lemon into her crystal goblet full of water, missing the glance Maki’s parents exchanged. “Of course, Nico sees the charm of it. The European tour. Nico might be getting some gigs there myself.”

Maki’s father cleared his throat, “I have some connections up and down the East Coast in the music business. I could make some introductions if you wanted to stay stateside.”

Nico shook her head, dropping the lemon. “No thanks. Nico knows people. But Nico doesn’t want to break in another piano player after Maki goes back to the dead and dusty.” Nico felt sad as she said it, and took a moment to consider the surprise at that feeling. “Your daughter has talent that should be recognized.”

Another glance. “We’ve always hoped music would be a way for her to find personal fulfi…” Maki’s mother statement trailed off as the lights dimmed and Maki stepped into the spotlight, sparkling. No one was paying attention to anything or anyone else, and Nico was right there with them, all her awareness on the woman center stage, suddenly glamorous, confident, gorgeous. Nico very nearly whistled. She could imagine Umi chucking her upside the head if she’d done that and giggled. Maki, tall and proud, stepped to the piano, her gaze sneaking in Nico’s direction for a moment before she slid into the piano. 

“Good evening. Thank you for coming. Tonight’s program will be a little different from what you might be expecting. I’ve been….” Maki looked straight at the crowd, a proud smile on her face, “fortunate to be having my skills tested by some extremely talented musicians recently so I’d like share some of that jazz influence. So although it’s not in your program, I’ll start with a arrangement Cole Porter’s “I Get A Kick Out Of You.” And Maki’s fingers struck sprightly sweet notes that made Nico’s feet tap. When did she have time to practice that? Nico leaned forward, caught by Maki’s dynamism as her hands swooped like a hunting hawk from chord to chord.

But it was Debussy’s “Clair De Lune” that really grabbed Nico. She checked the program to make sure she had the title right. Maki had started off so delicately, picking out gentle notes, fragility and grace weaving a story, the initial calm turning into a brief moment of soaring. But then, almost a pause, Maki leaning closer to the piano, lips carving a wistful expression that had gotten lost on its way to a smile, the music becoming richer, darker, Nico almost shivering as she watched Maki, eyes closed, find the notes by memory, shoulders rolling with emotion, strength matching sadness. Haunting. And then as the notes faded, Maki’s eyes opened, so vivid, glistening quartz depths crystal sharp, almost teary. Nico couldn’t look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end there. Listened to Tiffany Poon playing "Clair De Lune" as I wrote. Can recommend. Her Twitter feed is fun.
> 
> Hope this finds you well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bibi, away from their instruments and each other.

Maki played one, maybe two other pieces after Clair De Lune, but Nico couldn’t stop thinking about that mood, the look deep in Maki’s eyes, the sadness wrapped around just a tiny flicker of hope, the thought that somehow, in the magic of musician’s moods coloring the music that they vivify, Maki had played that because of Nico. And then the concert was over and people were clapping, politely, as if Maki hadn’t just produced music emotionally shattering. Nico leapt to her feet, hands clapping at bruising level, staring around her, wondering if everyone else in the room was actually as emotionally locked down on the inside as their Aqua Net hairdos made them seem. Maki’s parents were watching Nico and Nico spared them a quick smile, but she wanted to catch Maki’s eye. The redhead rose to her feet, slowly, not shy like Nico expected, but as if the music had armored her, bolstered her from the inside, emboldened her. She grinned at the audience and curtsied, lifting her head and finally looking at Nico. There was a quick wink and then people started heading toward the stage...not just grandmothers and people who were obviously her parents’ friends and colleagues, but young men, straightening their ties and missing the glares Nico was sending their way. Maki probably needed rescuing from the crowd growing around her, Nico decided, but first, the obligatory quick chat with the parental Nishikinos. Then sweep off with the daughter. She probably needed some French fries.

Dr. Nishikino was keeping an eye on the crowd clustering around his daughter, but his wife was watching Nico, who smiled as soon as she recognized the scrutiny, “You must be so proud of Maki. She’s got 18 karat chops.”

Look of confusion from the longhairs. Nico corrected for her audience, “Nico wouldn’t doze in her seat at symphonies if orchestras played like that.” Or looked like Maki, less reliable parts of Nico added.

And then Maki was there, behind her, having somehow dodged the crowd as Nico realized when Dr. Nishikino spoke to his daughter, “Well done, Maki. The audience seems pleased.”

“Thank you, Papa.” Nico whirled, once again confronted by the sections of Maki’s dress that had been left out by the seamstress. Nico swore she saw a few drops of sweat glistening on pristine skin, as Maki’s breathing started to calm. Nico forced her head up, to see Maki tilt hers to the side, a question shadowing brilliant amethyst.

Nico reached out hands, catching one of Maki’s between them for a brief squeeze. It felt so natural, the casual touch, “That was crazy good, Maki, so hot...it was too much for Nico, though, I think I’m a grandmother now, all the gray hairs, achiness, wanting to shuffle with my cane into symphonies to listen to music written by dead and dusty square cats.”

Maki’s laugh was bright and the world relaxed. She glanced pointedly at where the hem of Nico’s skirt barely broke her knee. “You don’t look like anyone’s grandmother.”

Nico twisted her hair up, nearly managing a bun. “Just imagine Nico with reading glasses.” She slid a finger up the bridge of her nose, shifting her imaginary specs. “Granny style will be the new fashion.”

“I look forward to it.” Maki said dryly, but there was a sparkle in her eye.

 “You probably have the clothes for it.” Nico countered.

Maki rolled her eyes as she shook her head, then smiled at someone behind Nico. Which was a cue for Mrs. Nishikino to add herself into the conversation, “Maki, maybe Nico could stay for dinner, but there’s a few people I want to introduce you too right now.”

Maki nodded her head, “I’ll be right there, Mama. Just give me a minute.”

“Don’t be too long. We’ll see you soon, Nico.” Mrs. Nishikino drifted toward a group clustered around her husband.

Maki took a deep breath, “Can you stay? I’d like to talk to you…”

“Yeah, sure...Nico thinks maybe we can add in a few piano solos for you, the audience would love it, maybe you and Eli could knock out some fly version of Sugar Rum Cherry. Nico can see it now…We have to rehearse as much as we can even if Nico has to go back to her place and drag Eli out of bed.” Nico hands started to fly around her as she picked up the pace of conversation.

“NICO!” Nico heard Tsubasa’s voice, light, float through the crowd. Tsubasa. Nico already had a dinner date. Maki stiffened immediately, scraping her hands down the side of her gown, scowling, her gaze over Nico’s head.

“Don’t go.” Maki hissed.

“To dinner? It’d be rude...Nico’s stood up Tsubasa too many times…I’d love to stay but...”

“To Europe.” Maki shifted, now between Nico and the approaching bandleader.

Nico wasn’t prepared for this discussion, here, right now. Why was Maki so intense? “You’re heading there too, Maki. Your competition. Which you’ll definitely win. We’ll see each other again.”

Maki’s hand tightened around Nico’s forearm, “I want to keep playing together.”

Nico wondered if playing brilliantly for such a large crowd had flipped some switch in Maki, making the pianist daring. Nico still wasn’t entirely certain what this sudden mood change was leading to. She decided encouraging was a safe conversation choice. “You’re good, Maki, so good. Anyone would want you in their group. You’ll find other musicians to work with if you want to keep playing jazz.”

Away from her piano, Maki had always been aloof, unless angry, Nico thought, but now, confronting Nico, was a fully passionate Maki Nishikino, amethyst eyes with a fevered glow, ignoring all Nico’s reasonable points. “Tsubasa can’t make you sound as good as I can.”

“You’re great, Maki, but we have so much work to do. And you’re leaving. Tsubasa’s a pro, so is Nico. We’ll develop a rhythm. You’ll be impressed.”

Maki released Nico, head hanging down, “That’s not ...it’s not what I mean..I’m not lea…”

“Maki! Nico!” Tsubasa slid next to Maki and the pianist stepped to the side, yanking the skirt of her gown, neutral expression on her face. Nico took a breath to open her eyes wide and plaster her broadest smile on her soon to be internationally famous mug.

Tsubasa saluted Maki first. “You really stretched your audience, Maki. The people sitting next to me never expected to hear anything from this century. If you ever decide to seriously splash outside of the classical pool, Nico’ll give you my number.” Tsubasa offered Nico her arm, “I’ve got a reservation. Let’s jet.”

Nico didn’t take Tsubasa’s arm, caught by the mood of a slumping Maki where there should have been a triumphant one. Nico put a hand under Maki’s elbow, feeling the redhead tense, but not pull away. “Nico has to finish something up with the star attraction here. Can we meet up by the coats in five minutes?”

“You got it.” Tsubasa bounced off, giddy and confident.

“Are you okay, kid?” Nico asked quietly, hoping to spark a verbal parry.

Maki sighed, rubbing her hands together, before cupping them over her eyes. “Just tired. Enjoy your dinner, Nico. Mama needs me.”

No response to the ‘kid.’ Nico knew a Maki with no fight left sounded so wrong but had no idea how to fix it here, in the middle of the people crowding the Nishikino ballroom, with Tsubasa waiting in the wings.

Maki had her arms crossed over her chest, looking small. “Europe isn’t people.”

“Nico knows. I’ll send you a postcard. Heck, maybe I’ll even call.” Nico knew she was trying too desperately to coax a positive reaction from the redhead. “And there’s Paris. We can me..”

“I hate Paris.” Maki brushed past Nico, halfway into the crowd before Nico could respond.

###

Nozomi rolled over before she opened her eyes. No Eli in reach. She wasn’t surprised. Her blonde lover’s warmth had been missing for awhile. Nozomi yawned and stretch. Sometime in the early afternoon from the light at the window. Wrapping herself in her green and white robe, Nozomi stepped into the living room. Eli was cleaning the kitchen, in her sick day gray flannel robe.

“Eli-chi?” Nozomi asked softly.

Eli paused, baking soda box and sponge suspended above the sink, “Nozomi. Hi.”

“I wasn’t expecting to wake up alone....” Nozomi stretched again, not caring that her robe fell open over her nightshirt, “You usually just pass out.”

Eli sighed, putting down her tools, “Sorry. I was just restless. Went to the bathroom and Nico had obviously come and gone. So…”

“You miss her?” Nozomi pulled Eli to the couch, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist.

Eli’s mouth made the cutest pouts when she was trying not to tear up, Nozomi thought for the thousandth time, “I’m going to.” Eli dropped her head onto Nozomi’s shoulders.

Nozomi let her sniffle for a minute, “We’ll join Honoka’s band, Nico will stay in touch, she’s not disappearing.”

“It won’t be the same. We were going to play the best clubs on the East Coast and graduate together.”

“That’s Coco’s fault, not Nico’s.” Nozomi couldn’t help sounding chiding.

“I know.” Eli lifted her head and leaned against the arm of the couch, chin on her forearm, eyes staring out the window, “Nico makes performing so much fun.”

“But she hates classes and Tsubasa’s band will be really good for her.”

“I know that too.” Eli was drifting too far into her mopiest mood and Nozomi knew it was time to change the subject so she leaned forward, put both arms around Eli, and pulled back so the blonde yelped.

“NOZOMI!”

“We’re getting dressed, Eli. I’m taking you out for triple chocolate cake.”

“Don’t you mean lunch?” Eli was breathless from surprise and Nozomi’s tight embrace.

“No, I said cake. I mean cake.” Nozomi pushed Eli to her feet, “Let’s go, Gorgeous. I want to see you smile.”

###

Everyone had been sorted into their coats and cars, lauds given, plans made, and now it was time to check in on today’s feature attraction, her daughter. Mrs. Nishikino opened the door to the music room, but stayed silent as she observed her daughter, leaning against the wall, staring out the window into the grounds, looking like a John Singer Sargent portrait, black gown against pale skin, chin raised, eyes on thoughts even more distant than the view. Her voice was a whisper.

“She lives in such small places, Mama. I didn’t know anyone did that. And when she’s there, they don’t seem cramped. Just....right sized...a little small for her, maybe, but so was the ballroom, after…” Maki paused, “And then, she looks at me and it’s like we’re in the music room, alone, just Nico and the piano, I couldn’t even hear anyone else. How does that happen?”

That, Mrs. Nishikino realized, is a question her daughter would have to answer for herself, “Is Nico staying for dinner?”

Maki shook herself and stepped away from the window, “She had a business meeting.” The half smile flattened, “Nico is determined to conquer Europe.”

“She mentioned that. Is she taking another band?” There was no space in this mood to step any closer to her daughter.

“Nico wants Tsubasa Kira’s UTX Swing Orchestra to hire her. As a headliner, of course.” Maki started undoing her hair, “She was already mostly signed when I met her, I guess.”

“Oh.”

Maki shrugged, “I’m going to go change and lie down before dinner. Is Papa at the hospital?”

“No. He’s taking the overnight shift.”

Maki nodded, finished undoing the braids by touch, leaving her hair in disarray around her head, and slouched past her mother.

“Maki?” Mrs. Nishikino put out a hand.

Maki halted, “What, Mama?”

“Are you still planning to go to Lucerne?

Maki continued to the stairs, without an answer.

###

No answer at home. Nozomi and Eli were probably still at it, Nico thought. Or dead to the world from exhaustion. Next call, Maki, but Mrs. Nishikino said her daughter was resting before dinner and Nico didn’t want to disturb Maki so she left a message about maybe coming over with Eli to rehearse later, if Maki didn’t mind. Mrs. Nishikino once again invited Nico to stop by soon for dinner, an offer Nico demurred until she could talk to Maki. Hopping out of the phone booth, Nico practically fell into a Tsubasa who was watching her with an amused grin, having shamelessly eavesdropped.

“Scheduling is one of the biggest headaches as a bandleader, but it’s all worthwhile when you get everyone together, they all hit that sweet spot, and the audience just eats you up all night.”

Nico didn’t really feel like she could agree, since Bibi in its current incarnation had never managed to hit even a sharp single to the infield kind of a sweet spot but she nodded, to be polite.

“There’s almost as much of a thrill wrangling all those temperamental personalities into a single, working unit.” Tsubasa continued as she headed for the maitre d’, who smiled and greeted her familiarly.

“Bon jour, Mademoiselle Kira. Your table is waiting.”

“Merci.”

French. Tsubasa had chosen a French restaurant, which made Nico feel like her earlier attempts to impress Maki with French were coming back to taunt her.

“Nico hasn’t had that feeling in awhile. Coco was pretty pedestrian.”

“You wouldn’t describe Maki like that.” Tsubasa waited for Nico to be seated.

Nico pictured Maki behind the wheel of her car, gleaming eyes focused on the road ahead, perfectly pink lip curved up just a bit at the corner, the start of a daredevil grin, leaning forward as she shifted into the highest gear, hands expertly spinning the wheel just the right increment to pass slower traffic.

 

Nico rolled her eyes at all the fancy script French on the menu, describing sauces Nico couldn’t have guessed the color let alone the contents of.

They ordered, Nico choosing something she could order in English, Tsubasa several things that sounded more complicated. Tsubasa offered wine, Nico nodded. Not her favorite taste, but she could certainly have a sip.

“Maki’s an excellent pianist...when she’s rehearsed,” Tsubasa nodded at the sommelier pouring the wine.

No one who had heard Maki that afternoon would possibly disagree, and certainly not Nico. “Coco really left us in the lurch. There’s not enough time to get ready for the kind of performance Nico would like to do, even with Maki’s working so hard at it.”

“Plus, she gets so thrown the second you start to flirt with her,” Tsubasa let a scolding note color her voice for the first time in Nico’s presence, “I assure you my musicians are all pros. None of them will be thrown off if you flirt and play a little.” Tsubasa nodded at the sommelier after her first taste, “Merci. Tres bien.”

Was that what Nozomi meant? Did Maki think Nico was flirting with her just to play? Nico heard Nozomi in her head, “Stop petting the pretty pianist, Nico-chi.”

“It’s not like that. She’s just not used to other musicians in her space. Maki’s warming up to the idea with every rehearsal.” Nico took a sip of the wine, but it was far too sour for her palate, “So how much convincing to do you need for Nico to be your new headliner?” Nico paused, her voice sounded sounded bright enough, with just the right Nico Nico Ni sparkle, but Nico could feel her chest constrict as she spoke.

As Tsubasa’s shrewd green eyes met hers, Nico got the sense the bandleader was calculating something and wondered if hesitation caught in her throat had had shown on her face somehow. Then the waiter brought the pissaladiere Tsubasa had ordered for them to share to the table.

“Nico, let’s talk after appetizers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Importance Of Being Earnest wrapped up well so here's another chapter. I'll have some NicoMaki time as I transition to my next project so if there's an AU you'd like a short in, drop me a comment or an ask. I'm also planning to get back to the Moonlight Becomes You chapter I've started, but I'd like some short distractions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has an unexpected visitor. And the same two roommates.

Nico was not used to listening that much. Tsubasa had been telling so many stories, about touring, leadership, and how much having her two oldest friends in the band helped. Nico began to think there would be a quiz. She had taken an economics of music class but this was a combination of that and the social pressures of being on a bus with 16 other people and all of them wanting you to decide things. Even listening to it was exhausting. But at least Tsubasa had given her the details of the standard contract, although the bandleader had hedged on the headliner status and the potential record. Which made Nico tired and grumpy. So she was looking forward to taking off her shoes, cooking a bunch of the refrigerator cookies she’d taken out of the freezer when she’d returned from Troy, dipping a few in a tall cold glass of milk, and letting the television go to static while no one talked at her.

Opening the door to her apartment, Nozomi’s voice boomed, startling her, “Nico-chi! You’re home. We have a visitor.”

“Who?” Nico turned around from locking the door, and instantly recognized the red hair. “Maki?” Nico hung up her coat.

“Mama said you called and wanted to rehearse.” Maki was sitting on the couch, Nozomi on the other end, Eli was probably in the kitchen making tea.

“How was your meeting?” Nozomi asked.

“Complicated.” Nico answered, worry lines deepening, rubbing her fingers through her hair as she sat on the wooden chair, before calling in the direction of the kitchen, “Hey Eli, if you’re making tea, put a tray of cookies in the oven. French food isn’t filling.”

“I’ll meet you in Paris.” Maki said it so quickly, Nico wasn’t sure she’d heard right and stared at the redhead.

“Huh?”

Nozomi got up from the couch, “I’ll give you a hand, Eli-chi.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Eli called from the kitchen.

“I’ll meet you in Paris.” Maki repeated, a little slower, staring at the arm of the couch, her own arms crossed over her chest. She wore a cling to her curves gray wool sweater, tweed trousers, and fuzzy wool socks, an outfit much more suited to Nico’s couch than the earlier gown, Nico thought. Maki took a deep breath, uncrossed her arms, pulled up one of her legs, and leaned forward, her eyes leveled straight at Nico’s. “I won’t be going to Lucerne, but I’ll meet you in Paris whenever you say.”

“You haven’t even applied to your competition.” Nico stayed with the thought she could understand.

“Professor Melton never thought I should go.” Maki sighed and leaned back, one arm along the couch back, now staring at the ceiling, “Now I understand why. It’s so different…”

“Jazz? Well, yeah, Nico could have told you that, maybe Nico should be a professor…”

“Other musicians...it’s so…” Maki raised her other hand to play an imagined melody, ‘exhilarating…”

“Well, not everyone will be as exciting as Nico.”

Nico thought Maki might have smiled...or smirked...or...Nico would have given all her holiday tips to get a good look at the expression, “I suspected as much.”

“Suspected? You’re a detective now? You need to watch better shows.” Nico prodded Maki’s knee.

Maki sat up, now it was a frown, “Did you hear me? I said I’d meet you in Paris?”

Nico’s turn to sigh, “Nico’s not as fond of Paris as she was this morning.”

Maki glared, then shot to her feet, raising her clenched fists as if she were facing off against Joe Louis, “Are you just making fun of me?”

“No…” Nico was up on her own feet and once again, one of Maki’s hands was between her own, “that’s not what I meant.” Maki wouldn’t meet Nico’s eye and Nico raised a hand to the pianist’s chin, “Maki, look at me.”

Watery amethyst eyes, a little fearful, Nico thought. Be careful, she told herself, “Tsubasa talked at Nico A LOT and Nico's still chewing. So this isn’t anything about you, Maki. Okay?”

Maki almost nodded. Nico almost felt like she could breathe. “I just have a lot to consider, Maki. And a few things to do. But there will be a place, okay, a place for us to meet, whatever Nico decides.”

Silence. Nico knew her damn roommates were piled up in the door, just waiting for the wrong moment to say something that would probably startle the skittish redhead. Maki was still staring at Nico, getting closer, and of course that was when Nozomi opened her mouth.

“Why don’t you two go…” of course there was a pause and a giggle, “rehearse at Maki’s and Eli-chi and I will work on her technique here.”

Maki jumped a bit. Mood killed. Nico glared in Nozomi’s direction and got a non apologetic shrug as a reply, with a wink.

Nico crossed her arms, “Nico is not going anywhere without cookies. Even if we go to Paris, Maki, we’re finding a restaurant with English on the menu and American food. Deal?”

Maki was rubbing the palm of the hand Nico had been holding, a slight flush on her cheek, “Deal.”

###

Nico knew that if Nozomi came along they’d get nowhere, but with three days until the concert rehearsal was REALLY a necessity. And yet here they all were, sitting around the apartment, eating cookies, as if there was no looming deadline, laughing at Nozomi telling embarrassing stories about Eli and Nico, Maki relaxed on the couch, Nico on a chair pulled from the kitchen and set near Maki's end of the couch, Eli on the hard back chair, scooted close to a Nozomi who was enjoying her audience a bit too much.

“And then, after Eli screamed, the neighborhood’s lights came on and I discovered she’d dropped her saxophone off the roof. Fortunately, it had landed on a patch of dirt so there wasn’t any damage. But I’d never seen anyone look that pale before.” Nozomi ruffled Eli's hair.

Nico shook her head at Eli and tapped Maki on the hand, “And now she’s afraid of heights as well as darkness. Let’s not even get started on the time we had a gig on the Hudson. Sometimes, Nozomi and I discuss getting the saxophone a leash for Eli.”

“Hey…” Eli leaned forward, futilely attempting to swat at Nico.

Maki giggled. “It’s too bad you don’t have a piano here. We could just rehearse.”

Nico grabbed the last cookie off the plate on the table next to Maki, “Plus, Nico’s food is better than yours.”

“True.” Maki’s hand was suddenly warm on Nico’s and that moment of distraction let the redhead steal the cookie and pop it in her mouth, gloating.

“Nico will pack you a to go bag.” Nico stretched, twisting around to try to see the clock over the stove, “What time is it?”

Maki glanced at her watch, “10:40.”

“We’ve been talking all night.” Eli yawned.

“Yeah.” Nico decided rehearsal was out for tonight. It would be hard to go back out in the cold.

“It’s been nice to get to know Maki.” Nozomi smiled at their guest, “Stop by anytime, even if Nico’s at work. I can feed you cookies too.”

Nico clicked her tongue, “That’s right, I have to tell Viv when I decide on my last night.”

“How long have you worked there?” Maki wondered.

Nico shrugged, “Year and a half. Nico worked at a diner before. Tips are better, hours are worse, But as a musician, Nico needs to get used to the night life. Not many of us get to do afternoon recitals.”

Maki’s lip quirked up, “I’d prefer evenings. People came over too early.”

“Did Maki have to be polite when she was grumpy and sleepy?” And cute, Nico thought to herself, remembering Maki on her mom’s couch in Troy on Christmas night.

“Mama wasn’t thrilled I went out for breakfast. The hairdresser had to wait.”

“Ooohhh, rebel.” Nico poked the pianist’s elbow.

Maki blushed. Nozomi’s laugh was mocking, “You’re a bad influence, Nico-chi.”

Nico bounced up with a bow, “I do my best. Besides, how bad could an influence could anyone think I might be. Mrs. Nishikino invited the one and only Nico Ni to dinner at least five times today.”

“I’m sorry about that. Mama…” Maki closed her eyes, “just likes to know who my friends are.”

“Nico understands.” Nico winked at Maki and Maki knew Nico was remembering her own mother grilling Maki about driving ‘her baby’ through a snowstorm.

“Mothers, where would we be without them?” Nozomi made a grand swing with her cocoa mug and finished her drink, “Bed. That’s where I’ll be. Come on, Eli.” Nozomi pulled Eli off her chair and they were almost through the door into the bedroom before Maki could get out a protest.

“Aren’t we going to rehearse?” Maki sounded plaintive.

“You can’t have Eli. She’s mine after 10:30. Take Nico-chi, she’s portable.” Nozomi practically cawed and then the bedroom door slammed.

Nico stood up, shaking her head, “My roommates, ladies and pianists, and the hell Nico puts up with.”

Maki frowned, her brow folded into worry wrinkles. “Nozomi seems really supportive of Eli.”

“She is.” Nico dropped into the seat Nozomi had vacated, turned so she faced Maki, chin on her knees, arms wrapped around her shins. “Eli was such a square before they started dating. Her music was even more buttoned up than yours, but Eli wanted to play like Coltrane so Nozomi and I kept nudging her until she finally let go and just got in front of an audience and went crazy.”

“That must have been amazing.” Maki’s entire face lit with amusement. It was a great look.  
  
Nico laughed, “Optimist. She was terrible. Worst thing Nico’s ever heard. But Eli loved it, the no safety net, the raw feel of the audience, and with Nozomi’s encouragement, we got better and better.”

Maki shifted, turning in toward Nico, “That must be weird for Nozomi. Not playing. Honoka says she’s ‘got chops..'”

“Nah…” Nico took a minute to think about it, unusual for the spitfire, but this conversation was different, “I think Nozomi loves to play, but she really loves Eli more. So she gets joy out of seeing Eli do well, if that makes sense.”

Maki said nothing, but Nico could read the doubt in her posture.

“Maybe for you, it’s only the challenge of the music, but for some of us, we enjoy seeing our friends do something well, maybe knowing some more about them.” Nico almost bopped Maki on the end of her nose with a finger, “Nico was caught up in a certain pianist’s performance this afternoon, but I didn’t have any urge to join in.” Nico didn’t often search for words, but Maki’s eyes glowed and there was a sense of expectation between them, “I really got having a relationship with the music thanks to you. Clair De Lune is still” Nico patted her chest, “in here and Nico’s never seen the sheet music.”

“I don’t know…” Maki scratched her cheek, “I’d want to play.”

“You crave the spotlight more than Nico. Didn’t think that was possible.” One nose bop, one startled Maki, one too entertained Nico. “At the restaurant, Tsubasa was talking about the difference between performing and directing…” Nico dragged out a dramatic sigh, thinking about Maki’s questions about Nozomi. “at length. And how important support was.”

Maki's question was quick,“What did she say?”

Nico glanced at Maki suspiciously, expecting a return to the ‘don’t go theme,” but the redhead just sat, waiting, curious, gorgeous, one hand tucking hair back behind her ear, so Nico answered the question. “She talked a lot about Erena and Anju, her oldest friends, and how important they were to her success. They’d started as a trio.”

“Oh, like Bibi.”

Nico frowned, “No, not exactly. Eli and I wanted to play together and Coco just kind of wandered in, kinda like you.”

Wrong thing to say, Nico realized as Maki pulled back and tension returned, “Well, actually, you were more of a tasty Christmas dessert, Coco was cafeteria jello, kinda there, but not memorable.”

Maki’s attention snapped back and she pulled her legs up, Nico’s glance drifted to the side as Maki bit her lip, “Coco stalled at a much lower level than we needed. Nico thinks she knew that and…pffftttt….” Nico blew out a long raspberry of a breath as Maki tried to ignore Nico’s tongue tip licking across the darker pink of her lips. Why couldn’t she stop getting caught up in such inessential details, Maki wondered.

“Maki?” Candy cane stripe eyes much sweeter than the sugary treat melted with warmth and concern, “You look like you’ve had a long day.” Nico had scooted a little closer, one hand patting the couch next to Maki's legs, “Nico’s couch isn’t nearly as comfy as yours, but I could get you a pillow and a blanket if you’re too tired to drive home. Then we can start rehearsing in the morning.”

After Nico made her breakfast. Pancakes or eggs or...and what did Nico’s bathrobe look like? Or did she just get dressed right away...Maki wondered if touring changed that sort of thing, who Nico would be sharing a room with...Maki stiffened and stood, “I’d better leave. Mama will be worried if she wakes up and I’m not there. Papa has the overnight shift.”

“No, you don’t want to worry your mother.” Nico felt surprisingly disappointed by Maki’s conscientiousness, but hid it in a tease, “Then she really will think Nico is a bad influence.” Nico scooted back and swung her feet to the floor, going to get Maki her coat from the hook.

“Like your mother thinks I am.” Maki muttered.

“Mama’s not used to Nico bringing girls home.” Nico stopped, horrified, hand on Maki’s coat, hearing the words hang in the quiet of the apartment. Maki standing next to Nico, froze for a heartbeat as she stepped into her boots. A fake cough was the best Nico could manage as she dropped the coat around Maki’s shoulders, willing her fingers not to tremble or linger.

Maki’s hand went deep in the pockets of her coat, but she was still fascinated by the floor.

“You should tie them.” Nico pointed down at open bootlaces.

Maki nodded and knelt, quickly knotting the rawhide. Then, back to being tall and awkward in a small and awkward space. “Let’s work at my house in the morning. We’ll get more done.”

“Nico will call before we come over.”

“Good.” Maki was twisting a curl of hair, her shoulder the nearest thing to Nico.

Nico grunted, “Nico forgot to pack you a to go bag.”

“That’s okay.” Maki was getting more fidgety with every second. “Thanks for the cookies. I’ll see you tomorrow, Nico.” Her smile was inviting, but pensiveness deepened her eyes.

And Nico was trying to read secrets in the quiet, somber pools, about to force herself to say something when Maki’s eyes closed and they were both surprised by her huge yawn.

Nico sighed. “Be careful driving.”

“Be careful sleeping.” Maki yawned again, as she reached into her pocket for her hat, the knitted bobble cap Nico had given her for Christmas. Over the too tousled, too tempting russet tendrils.

“Cute hat. Don’t write lyrics.” Nico opened the door, pulling the brim of the hat so Maki’s name was at a good angle.

Maki bowed her head in theoretical defeat, but then started humming softly as Nico closed the door.

“Silly Maki.” Nico turned, leaning against the door, glad Nozomi hadn’t seen or heard any of that. Nico closed her eyes, almost afraid to say her thought out loud. “Nico’s not used to Nico bringing girls home yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY BAD AT SUSPENSE AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT ENDS.
> 
> Also, it's raining and my roof leaks. How was your vernal equinox?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small army invades the Nishikino mansion and an unexpected gauntlet is thrown down.

Maki had said Nico was planning to conquer Europe. As Mrs. Nishikino opened the front door of her home, she wondered if this was a preview of the diminutive singer’s army. Nico, tiny, a tall blonde behind her, arm in arm with a smiling dark haired woman, and then two others, one with fawn hair and an exquisite coat, probably couture, light with a tiny pattern of green picked out along its curves, as if Spring were sweeping in. Behind them all, was a solid, dark haired woman, with features classic enough to be seen in an Imperial samurai portrait and golden eyes that were busy sweeping everything in view to assess the situation.

“Good morning, Mrs. Nishikino. Is Maki up yet?” Nico chirped brightly.

“Yes, she’s just getting dressed. She’ll be right down.”

“Where’s her room? Kotori will need to go up anyway.”

Mrs. Nishikino met Nico’s glance, debated an interrogation, but if Maki couldn’t manage to get dressed in time to greet her guests, she probably deserved a room invasion. So Mrs. Nishikino shrugged and pointed to the staircase, “Second floor, turn right to the family wing, third door.”

“Thank you.” Nico grunted over her shoulder, “Come on, Kotori.”

The fawn haired girl bowed as she swept by, followed by the warrior of the court who stopped and spoke in a smooth, cultured tone that matched her elegance, “Thank you, Mrs Nishikino, for welcoming us into your home. My name is Umi Sonoda. I am a classmate of your daughter's. I apologize for Nico not introducing us properly.”

“Welcome to our home, Miss Sonoda.”

Umi nodded and pointed to the other two women left in the entry, “This is Eli Ayase, who is also a member of Bibi along with Maki, and Nozomi Tojo.”

“Miss Ayase, Miss Tojo. If you want to head into the kitchen, there’s coffee and pastries. Or I can show you where the music room is.”

Nozomi bumped past Umi with a wink, pulling Eli along, “We’ll take you up on your coffee. It’s cold out here and who knows how long Nico and Kotori will be in Maki’s closet.”

Mrs. Nishikino figured she might as well ask, as her own daughter was the least communicative person on the premises, as far as she could tell. “Are they packing for something?”

The blonde spoke, amused. “Sorry. Nico should have explained, I suppose. Kotori’s our stylist. She’s deciding on outfits for the New Year’s Eve gig. Nico’s not sure what Maki has.”

So the invasion would be properly uniformed. Mrs. Nishikino shook her head and led the remnants of the battalion toward the kitchen.

###

“Maki?” Nico’s voice and then a quick rap on the door. Maki panicked, pulling her pajama shirt back on and missing a button or two. Nico, hair in a ponytail, walked in, sharp as ever, in an outfit close to the first one she’d been wearing when Maki met her, pink cardigan over gray oxford shirt, tucked into black capri pants. Kotori was behind her, in a floral dress with a skirt that floated like froth where it fell from the belt at her waist. Maki had managed to get into a skirt, but her misbuttoned black with white polka dot pajama shirt made the look ludicrous.

“Nico? What are you doing here.”

Nico spared a cursory glance around Maki’s bedroom, the bed unmade, shelves full of books fairly neat, Nico took a minute to take in the framed black and white photos on the wall opposite Maki’s bed...Maki was proud of them, she’d taken them in Chicago, New Orleans, London, Buenos Aries, Tokyo...getting a chance to capture the mood of each city on film was one of her favorite things about the trips her parents would take her on. She loved wandering parks and lesser known architecture with her camera.

“Nozomi would love these.” Nico pointed to one of Maki’s favorites, a shot of a tuba player taken on the St. Charles streetcar.

Maki shrugged, not planning to invite Nozomi into her bedroom, not that she’d planned to invite Nico.

Nico continued, “Kotori needs to see what you have in your closet. We need a tighter look for New Year’s Eve. If we can find things for you, me, and Eli, Kotori only needs to alter that’ll make everything easier.” Nico took a good look at Maki finally, “Pajamas might give the sleepover vibe, but Nico bets we can do better.”

Kotori...tittered, it was the only word for the silly, high pitched reaction, Maki thought. Then she realized Nico was waiting for a response. “You said an hour. I was almost ready.”

Nico decided to just guess the door closest to her was the closet. Nope, large bathroom, huge tub, fluffier bathrobe than she’d seen on Maki yet...Nico sighed, couldn’t anything just be simple and professional, should have rehearsed at Otonokizaka, but Nico didn’t feel like dealing with staff or random wandering students. And now she had a quick flash of Maki, bathrobe, bathtub...Nico shook herself. That sort of distraction would get all of them nowhere and Nico had very specific destinations in mind today.

“That’s not the closet.” Maki was in the doorway.

“Nico figured that out.” Nico grumbled, pushing past Maki.

“Nico, if you want to go rehearse, I can just go through what Maki has and bring pieces that might work downstairs.” Kotori’s voice drifted out of Maki’s closet, “Send Umi up to help me carry things.”

“Will do. I just have to get Maki into something that doesn’t scream tuck me into bed.” Once again, Nico stopped as words hung in the air. But Maki was just staring grumpily at her opened closet door and oblivious to any unintended nuance.

“Maki.” Nico snapped, grateful for the redhead’s naivete.

“What?”

“Put on a shirt and come downstairs.”

Maki crossed her arms, “I was doing that when…”

Nico was already halfway to the hallway. “I’ll send Umi up, Kotori.”

“Thanks, Nico.”

Maki took her blouse into the bathroom, locked the door, changed into it, and fled downstairs without saying anything to Kotori.

###

Maki walked into the music room, to be faced with Nico and Umi sorting through sheets of music scattered over HER piano, while Eli tried a few bars of something Maki couldn’t recognize. Nozomi, in the corner wingback chair Maki never used, had the morning paper open but her attention was on Eli.

“What are you doing?” The door slipped out of Maki’s hand and slammed.

Nico smiled. “Umi has a few ideas about how we can make ‘Sugar Rum Cherry’ work with you and Eli.”

Maki grabbed the sheets Nico was holding, “Step away from my piano. I can do this myself.” She frowned, “And isn’t Umi supposed to be upstairs helping Kotori?”

Nico chuckled, “Kotori won’t be done with your closet for at least another forty minutes.”

Umi nodded, amber eyes fond, “She’s very thorough.”

Nozomi snorted and crackled the paper, Eli played a chord that slid into a warning, Umi continued to sort through music.

“Nico picked up the album too so we can listen to it.” Nico slid the record out, putting it on the turntable. “Nico remembered you seem to figure things out by ear pretty well…”

“Stop.” Maki shouted, throwing her hands out, and repeated her initial question, staring at Nico, wild eyed, “What are you doing?’

Nico spoke slowly, “Nico stopped on the way here and picked up some sheet music and a few records so we can decide on a set list.”

“Okay. That’s fine. But what is Umi doing?” On my piano, Maki’s inner voice snarled.

Nico’s voice was bracingly practical, as if this were an obvious solution to thing nobody but Maki considered a problem. “Working on an arrangement of Ellington’s 'Sugar Rum Cherry'.”

Maki crossed her arms, lip in a sneer, “I can do that myself.”

Nico sounded like she was trying not to sound uneasy, “Maki, you have zero jazz experience and have to learn at more than a dozen songs in two and a half days if you don’t want to sight read.”

Umi went for apologetic. “I was just planning to do a quick skeleton that you can embellish as you get more familiar with the music.”

Nico put the album cover down, but didn’t lift the tone arm, instead returning to the conversation, her expression earnest. “After hearing you play yesterday, Nico wants everyone else to know how good you are. And Ellington’s a great choice for your skills. Nico picked up a book.” Nico pointed to the music stand where The Songs Of Duke Ellington now rested. “We’ll do some seasonal things, but we can mix it up. Nico was thinking maybe ‘In A Sentimental Mood’ and ‘I Got It Bad and That Ain't Good’.”

Maki sat at the piano and started flipping through the pages. “This doesn’t have the...sugar rum sherry?”

“Cherry.” Umi corrected, “No, that’s a recent release. Brilliant mix of jazz and the classical. I believe you’ll love it, Maki, if you give it a listen. And the piano and sax combo will retain some of the intended flavor.” Umi went back to the music with her pencil, “I’m going to suggest it to Honoka as well.”

Nico dropped the tone arm, “This is the track we’re talking about.”

Forcing back exasperation, Maki closed her eyes to listen.

###

After what seemed like hours but before Maki could really get into any kind of a flow, Kotori and Umi were back with an armful of clothing. Nico slashed the air with a ‘cut’ gesture and Eli put her sax down next to her on the padded bench, Nozomi stopped working on the crossword puzzle, and Maki let her fingers rest on the keys for a moment.

“The textures and fabric are AMAZING. And the designers....” Kotori sounded even more breathless than usual as she gushed at Nico, “but the styles aren’t a great fit for your silver dress and the frost blue one Eli picked out.”

“Nico was afraid of that…”

“You could switch to that dress you wore in the Life photoshoot.” Kotori winked at Maki, “That’s memorable.”

Maki ducked her head, turning pages in the Ellington, refusing to acknowledge anyone else in the room.

Nico pulled her cardigan around her, “That’s not a winter style, freezing is not a sexy look for Nico.”

“I might be able to make this dress work with some alterations, maybe add a silver feature...I can match the fabric pretty well.” Kotori held up a dress Maki had buried in the back of her closet as it seemed more nightgown than ballgown, black with a large white bow, two fabric ribbons flapping down the front.

“The drape on that over Maki’s…” Nico whistled instead of finishing that sentence, but she flipped the ends of the ribbons that fell two thirds down the dress, “this’ll be more distracting than not.”

“And no one will see it behind the piano.” Nozomi chewed on her eraser.

“Exactly.” Nico tapped her nose and flashed her index finger at Nozomi.

Kotori hummed. “I was thinking of replacing it with a silver band around the top.”

“Ooohh, nice touch." A cheerful note from Nico.

“What about my…” Kotori and Nico spun instantly and Maki had a coughing fit at the scrutiny, “Cold...I’ll be cold too.”

Nozomi started laughing, Nico slammed her forehead into her hand as she leaned against the piano, and Kotori tilted her head, “We could add a shawl.”

“Maki might prefer the touch of discretion of a good shawl provides, as well as the additional warmth.” Umi began collecting the discarded options.

“I’m not sure I’ll be comfortable…” Maki muttered.

“You had bare shoulders yesterday…” Nico had her eyes closed and her other hand stretched out across the piano, fingers tapping.

“There was more to that dress.”

“Do you want to wear that one?” Nico raised her head.

Maki shrugged, playing scales to soothe her nervousness.

“Let me work on this one, Maki. And if you don’t like it, we’ll find something else.” Kotori’s voice was gently persuasive.

Nico was watching Maki intently, and Maki had no idea what thoughts were roiling behind those eyes. “Nico?”

Nico stood, her shrug an echo of Maki, “You’d look good in a sheet. Sounding good is what matters.”

Did Nico picture her in a sheet? When they were in her bedroom, had Nico imagined Maki there...Maki could feel the flames on her cheek...focus on the book in front of her, what song was it, “Day Dream…Funny the way I feel now/Can't keep my feet on the ground/Ev'rything seems unreal now...” Unreal, exactly that, Maki thought as her fingers drifted through the gentle beginning.

“What’s that?” Nico was suddenly behind her, hand soft on Maki’s shoulder and once again, the air around Maki was full of sweet musk, but she kept playing this time, no stumble.

“That’s amazing, but a little sleepy for a New Year’s Eve party.” Nico reached out, flipping through pages, her sweater arm rubbing Maki’s ear as the pianist tried not to shiver, “This’d be better. You can start off with a solo and then...”

Nico started to sing, “"It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing  
(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)  
It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing  
(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)  
It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got”

Now both of Nico’s hands were on Maki’s shoulders and Eli had swung in, “Take it, genius.” Nico whispered in Maki’s ear and Maki’s fingers started to fly over the keys at a speed to match her heart rate.

“YES!” Nico wrapped her arms around the pianist’s shoulders as Maki and Eli finished their improvised duet. “The audience’ll love it, Ellington would love it, Nico loves it…”

Eli gleamed, taking a handkerchief from Nozomi to wipe the sweat from her face, “You’re a really fast study, Maki. I’m impressed.” She hugged her sax, “We’re going to sound so hot, Nico.”

Kotori was clapping around the dresses in her arms. “The audience’ll be kicked sideways.”

Nico had let go of Maki, but sat down next to her. Maki could feel the singer’s warmth and resisted the urge to scoot either closer or away. Why were those both choices, Maki wondered as Nico answered Eli. “Yeah, we’re going to be legends.”

“Too bad the next thing that happens is you break up the band.” Nozomi had put her pencil and the puzzle aside to search for something in her purse, making her comment seem more offhand than Nico might have suspected. The sense of camaraderie was shattered before it even had a chance to root. Maki shifted down the bench, Nico bent over, shaking her head, feeling the sweat dripping down her face. Umi sighed.

Eli, with a solemn expression, put her sax down. “Jeez, Nozomi, can’t you even let Nico have a minute.”

“Decisions have consequences.” Nozomi intoned. Kotori and Umi exchanged a look, uncomfortable on the edge of the room.

Nico sat up, Maki could see how tightly clenched the singer’s jaw was as she rubbed her hands over her cheeks, “What Nico decides is actually none of your business, Nozomi.”

“If it affects Eli, it affects me, Nico-chi.”

“Nico is not having this conversation now.” Maki was surprised to feel Nico squeeze her hand quickly but then the singer was on her feet, black ponytail bobbing as she threw herself in front of Nozomi, “Don’t cause trouble for Nico just because you get off on some fantasy you have of how things should happ...”

Nozomi leaned back, eyebrow arched, “Since you mentioned fantasies, ask Maki about them...Kotori says before she met you she couldn’t call you anything but ‘the pinup girl'.”

Kotori squeaked. Maki shoved the bench back, on her feet, open mouthed, not sure of what to say.

“Just leave it alone, Maki.” Nico hissed, “Nozomi’s just looking for ways to rile us. It amuses her.”

"This isn't for my amusement." Nozomi snapped her purse shut, chin up as Nico confronted her. “Eli just stopped crying herself to sleep; I don’t want her to get attached to the idea of the being a band with you again.”

‘Nozomi…” Eli murmured, cheeks flushed.

There was silence. Nico’s shoulders kept flexing as her hands clenched and unclenched. Eli was pulling through her hair. Maki had no idea how to divert the conversation, and then Umi spoke, “Kotori and I should start on the alterations. We’ll see you tomorrow, Nico.”

Nozomi stood before Nico could respond to Umi, “I’ll be having coffee in the kitchen until you’re done playing with their hearts, Nico~chi. Eli, find me when you’re ready to leave.”

Alone, the three members of Bibi stared at each other. Then Nico glanced down at her watch.

“Damn. It’s later than I thought.” Nico pushed up the cuff of her cardigan, giving off a nervous air Maki couldn’t quite match with the picture of Nico she was building. “Nico knows we have to talk about this, but I really have to get to work. You two should keep rehearsing.”

A suddenly shy Eli also wasn’t part of the mental picture Maki had been building of her bandmates. “You really can’t just walk out now, Nico. I know Nozomi went too far, but she’s not wrong. We need to talk about things, deal with this.” Eli’s voice caught and Maki would have bet on tears, “Don’t be Coco.”

Nico's fingertips stroked Eli’s cheek briefly, and the blonde’s head drooped as Maki stared, her own hands getting sweaty. “Eli, I know this has been rough, but have some faith in Nico. It’s going to be fine.”

“How?” Definitely tears. Maki couldn’t move.

“Nico can’t explain right now...but we just have to get through this concert without letting things throw us and then I swear, it’ll be okay.”

Eli shook her head, “I don’t know if I…”

“You can Eli. You and me and Maki, we work together and nothing’s going to stop that.” Nico was bouncing, “But I really have to run. I’ll see you tonight, at home.”

Eli moved away, to the window, and Nico was in front of Maki, speaking softly, “Nico is sorry about that. Nozomi likes emotional shrapnel. She believes it breaks up problems so they can be fixed.” Nico’s hands flung off that idea, and then she had Maki’s in hers again, “You’re doing amazing. Nico could listen to you all night.”

Maki decided emotional neutrality was a good shield against the confusing clash of emotions that had invaded her music room so she waited for Nico’s next statement.

“But not tonight. Can Nico have a raincheck?” The mildness, the hope in Nico’s ask floored Maki.

“Okay.” Christmas lights twinkled with cheer in Nico’s eyes and Maki listened to herself agree before she’d fully heard the question. Nico grinned, “All right, ladies. Don’t have too much fun without Nico.” And she was out the door.

Eli groaned and collapsed in the wingback chair, rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry, I don’t have a handkerchief.” Maki crossed to the other side of the window, wondering if Nico was going to grab a bus or call a cab. Surely her mother would offer Nico the car. Maybe she should go check...Eli took a rackety breath and Maki realized she couldn’t leave the saxophonist alone. “Do you need me to go get Nozomi?”

Eli shook her head, surprising Maki again by seeming more exasperated than upset. “No. I need a few minutes of not being caught between those two. They don’t war often but when they do…” Eli had her legs pulled up in front of her.

“Nozomi seems to be acting out of concern, though.” Maki wondered what spending so much time together did to people. And that apartment was so small for the three of them. She shuddered.

Eli’s eyes were shrewd. She’d caught Maki’s reaction, “It’s a lot sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade either of them...Nico’s…” Eli rubbed the back of her neck, “Nico’s never dull...and Nozomi’s...well, Nozomi’s…everything.”

Certain she had no response to that, Maki returned to the piano, sat and searched through pages again. “Do you know Satin Doll?”

Eli leaned forward, intrigued, “Oh, Nico will like that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bibi rehearses and Honoka lets a secret slip.

No lulls in the evening rush at the Ace of Roses so Nico couldn’t get to a phone until her shift was over. She debated whether or not to call Maki, but the pianist would probably still be up, practicing or listening to the stack of jazz albums she’d bought so casually. Nico frowned. All day rehearsal tomorrow was a necessity, especially with the new song Nico wanted to work on. But Nico remembered Maki in her bedroom, pajama shirt askew, thoughts about Maki and legs and bubbles in a bath coming far too easily. Nico needed a professional mindset. Rehearsal needed to happen at Otonokizaka. A detached, focused on the music attitude had to be maintained. There was too much at stake for Nico to get distracted. With a smile at Dani, Nico grabbed the phone behind the bar and dialed Maki’s number.

A knock on the music room door. As Maki rolled up from where she was reclined on the padded bench Nico was so fond of, George Shearing albums dropping under the needle one after the other, her father opened the door.

“Maki?”

“What is it, Papa?”

“Nico’s on the phone.”

Maki was across the room in a blink, “Is she coming over?”

Her father raised an eyebrow at the question, “She didn’t say. It is very late for visitors. I assumed the call was from the hospital.”

“Nico works nights.” Maki’s reply was a sharp defense of the singer.

“Yes, your mother mentioned that.” There was a pause. Maki’s father rubbed his chin as his daughter stood impatient, waiting for him to step aside and stop blocking the door. “How are you and Nico getting along since Christmas?”

Maki faltered, surprised at the question. Usually if there were going to be parental prying, her mother took on the task. Maki frantically raced through possible answers to the question but none of them sounded...accurate. And “I’m never sure” would certainly lead to more questions.

“Nico is waiting for me.” Maki decided to trigger her father’s tendency to err on the side of politeness. Keeping Nico waiting was rude.

But no, it wasn’t that easy, “I’m sure she’ll wait for just a minute.”

Maki sighed, hands in the pockets of her robe, “Can we talk about this in the morning, Papa? Nico might have to catch a bus.”

After a stare-off, her father stepped aside, looking tired. “Remember, Maki, your mother and I love you. If there’s ever anything important that changes in your life, we want to know.”

Maki nodded, forcing herself not to run to the phone, “Yes, Papa.”

“Good night, Maki.” Her father muttered as she headed for the hallway but his daughter was too intent on her goal to make any response.

###

Finally, after what seemed like an hour to Nico, Maki picked up the extension, breathless. “Nico, are you still there? Papa got talkative.”

Nico snorted, “Dr. Nishikino is worried about his little girl getting phone calls at this hour.” She scratched her ear, “Can’t blame him.”

“It wasn’t that. We just never get to talk. He’s always so busy.” Nico could hear shuffling noises around Maki, maybe the pianist was fidgeting, “Are you coming over? I’ve been listening to George Shearing.”

“Good choice. But no, Nico’s had a tiring night.”

“Oh.” Maki’s voice went flat.

“Nico thinks we should rehearse at school tomorrow. Maybe around 10. Or is that too early?”

A pause. Nico imagined Maki biting her lower lip, twirling a curl of hair with the hand that wasn’t holding the phone, probably in her pajamas, which Nico was seeing her in too many mornings.

After a nervous interval, Maki spoke. “I can be there at 10.”

“Good.” Nico knew she sounded relieved. “I need your help with a song.”

“Really?” Maki sounded excited, Nico couldn’t help grinning, “I can do that.”

“Nico figured. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“10 a.m. Since you probably won’t have time to bake anything in the morning...“

‘Oh, are you angling for more cookies?’

‘No,” Maki snapped, “I was going to say I’ll pick up donuts.”

“Ooohh, from the daughter of a doctor, a healthy breakfast suggestion.” Nico teased.

“Only the best for...the band you know...Eli’s so neglected.” After the initial stumble, Maki’s tone was practically a wink.

Nico loved the banter, she realized, the silly back and forth over even the tiniest things, but Nico needed to get home so she turned practical, “Get some sleep, genius.”

Maki’s voice got softer, a velvet breath Nico wanted closer to her ear, “You too, Nico.”

Maki dropped the phone back into its cradle. Rehearsal. Tomorrow. At the Conservatory. She wondered if she should be disappointed Nico wasn’t planning to come by again, but considering all the questions Maki was getting from her parents, moving rehearsal to Otonokizaka was a smart choice. Was Nico feeling uncomfortable at the house? She would have to be sure to let Nico know she was welcome any time, Maki realized. And talk to her parents about limiting their interrogatory tendencies.

###

Nico was tired, physically, but wired, too eager for tomorrow. She could almost hear Maki’s good morning...and the hiss as Maki drew in breath when Nico slid next to her, the hesitation as Maki decided whether to stay still or slide slightly away. Maybe Nico could get her to lean sometime...hmmmm...she’d almost leaned back into Nico when Nico had slid her arms around Maki’s shoulders, but tilted forward to the piano...but there hadn’t been a jump.

Nico opened the door quietly, sliding her keys into her peacoat pocket, but there was a greeting, Nozomi, “Welcome home, Nico-chi.”

Nico hung up her coat. Nozomi was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, the contents of Nico’s leather music bag spread out…

“I’m not apologizing.” Nozomi announced.

“Neither am I.”

“There’s a casserole warming in the oven for you.” Nozomi pointed with the sheet music in her hand.

“Thanks.”

Nozomi shrugged and shuffled the music in front of her together, wrapping her arms around her patched purple robe, “Eli really is upset.”

“Nico knows.” Nico slid the plate out, inhaling the aroma. She was so hungry. Nozomi had stolen her trick with the paprika and been even more liberal with browned onions. “This looks tasty.”

“You’re welcome.” Nozomi tucked the papers back into Nico’s battered leather bag. Nico knew too well that personal boundaries only went one way in Nozomi’s world and she was too tired to start an argument she’d never won.

“Ne me dis pas que tu m’adores  
Embrasse-moi de temps en temps  
Un mot d’amour c’est incolore  
Mais un baiser c’est éloquent?” Nozomi’s French was better than Nico’s. “Dropping hints about Paris? Or what you want your pretty pianist to do?”

“Does Nico want Maki to play that song? Yes.” Nico spoke through cheesy macaroni and bread crumbs. "But that's all."

“Do you need a translation?”

Nico shook her head. Nozomi’s green eyes were sharp, searching for a clue, but Nico did her best just to look like a hungry, exhausted person eating.

“You really are serious about Paris.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement laying like morning mist over a Seine of Sadness.

“You’re always too clever, Nozomi.” Nico waved her fork at Nozomi, “Nico will tell you one thing. What Nico is serious about is being as respected as Josephine Baker.” Nico cut away another forkful. “Now let Nico eat. We have to be at Otonokizaka at 10 a.m. Set Eli’s alarm.” Nico chewed for a moment, then snarled, “And stay away. We don’t need distractions.”

Nozomi leaned forward, her mouth tasting sour fruit, “Oh, is Maki staying home? Because you haven’t been exactly yourself…”

With a warning grumble, Nico took her plate to the sink, turning her back on Nozomi, “Nico will see you in the morning. Tell Eli Maki’s bringing her donuts.” Nico smiled at that, letting Maki’s teasing banter block out Nozomi’s muttering as her chair scraped and her steps became distant.

When the door to Eli and Nozomi’s bedroom clicked shut, Nico sang softly, the words she’d roughly translated on the bus.

“Don’t say you adore me  
Kiss me now and then  
A word of love is water white  
But a kiss speaks”

"De Temps En Temps" was a slow, sensuous piece, but the pace could be altered, more in line with the rest of the program while retaining the underlying smolder. Nico’d have to get Maki’s opinion in the morning, a second look at the translation, the arrangement Nico was considering. She could picture it, both of them on the piano bench, Maki leaning forward, pencil in hand, shirt falling open at the third button, soft, hidden curves filling out the fabric, concentrating, darkly delicate pink lips slightly open as she mouthed the French words, turning to Nico with a gleam. And then what...Nico wondered before shaking herself out of that vision, grabbing a dishcloth to dry off the plate. No wishful thinking. Sleep first, soundly, then Maki and music. Maki and music. Nico smiled at the sound of that in her head.

###

Nozomi just stayed in bed. Eli thanked Nico brightly for breakfast, while offering no other conversation aside from asking if Nico had spoken to Maki last night. But when they were sitting on the bus, side by side, Eli’s sax on the floor between their feet, Eli reached out and pulled Nico in for a quick hug.

“Whatever you decide,” Eli leaned the side of her head on Nico’s shoulder, “I’ll support you.”

Not a bad start to her morning plans, Nico knew. “Thanks, Eli.”

Small talk about Eli’s plans for Orthodox Christmas with her family got them through the trip and then they walked into the rehearsal room and Maki was at the piano, in a gray sweater over a lilac striped oxford tucked into a black swing skirt. Her head tilted when the door opened and she grinned at Nico.

“Good morning. Donuts are over there.” Maki pointed, “Bought a thermos of coffee too.”

“We get donuts!” Eli opened the box, “you didn’t tell me that, Nico.”

“Maki thought you deserved a treat.” Nico put her bag on the piano, nodding at Maki.

Eli took two donuts and sat next to Maki, facing backwards instead of the piano, laughing as the redhead blushed and scooted down the bench. “I think we keep her. What do you vote, Nico?”

Nico rested a hand on Maki’s shoulder and stole on of Eli’s donuts, “It’s a definite possibility.”

Maki butted Nico’s arm with a tilt of her head, “Hands off.”

Nico stepped over the bench, sitting so she was hip to hip with Maki, “If you say so.” Nico opened her bag and pulled out the “De Temp En Temps” sheets, “Here’s the song Nico needs help with. Can you take a quick look. Nico wrote down a translation and maybe an idea about how to make the tempo less sleepy.”

Maki reached over and took the pencil that was half out of Nico’s bag...muttering the French for the first stanza, then Nico’s quick scribbles, “...water white but a kiss speaks...Did you translate this?”

Nico played a few bars, “With the help of a dictionary…”

Maki paused, brows slightly furrowed, speculation quirking the left side of her mouth, eyes locked on Nico. Eli finished her donut, very much aware how on the outside of a private world she was situated. Nico finished with a flourish.

“It’s good, there's a flair…” Maki’s hand somehow managed to nudge Nico’s wrist.

“Nico will probably sing the French, like Josephine Baker, but you have to know what you’re saying…” Nico decided to risk an advance, moving closer to Maki, their noses almost touching, “Nico wants the audience to get the full impact of ‘Embrasse-moi’” Nico paused, trying to see if there were really slowly spinning flecks of light in the depths of amethyst. Everything stilled, neither Nico nor Maki were sure they were breathing, Eli was doing her best not to even creak a reminder of her existence, then Nico pulled back suddenly, wild mischief all over her face, “After all, getting the French wrong could be….embrassing.”

As Nico’s distance increased and the pun sunk into Maki’s understanding, the redhead just shoved and Nico nearly went flying off the bench, but recovered, bouncing to her feet, perkier by the word, “Ne me fais pas de longs poèmes, Ne parle pas de tes émois, mademoiselle.”

Maki, full on flame all over her cheeks, closed her shoulders off, grabbed a random sheet of music, and started to play, while Nico giggled.

Eli, grateful the tension had broken, started unpacking her sax, “So what’s our set list, Boss?”

“Let Nico tell you the plan…”

###

 

Maki knew Nico’s sudden emulation of Josephine Baker meant the singer was still determined about Europe. But as Maki, elbows propped behind the keys, chin in hand, watched Nico and Eli talk about their solos for “Winter Wonderland”, she couldn’t muster up much agitation. Nico was SO excited about the concert, hands flying, vocal range full, tone robust, humor sharp, attitude playful, expression so animated Maki felt like she was watching Snow White dance with the dwarves. And every couple of songs, Nico would drift by Maki and the piano, lean in, play with a curl of Maki’s hair, run a gentle caress up Maki’s forearm...suddenly warm, Maki stood, crossing her arms in front of her as she pulled her sweater over her head, her shirt coming out of her skirt. As she turned to toss the sweater over a random chair, unbuttoning a couple of buttons and pushing up her sleeves, she noticed Eli and Nico had gone silent, and Nico was watching her, eyes narrowed, a glint deep in them. Then Eli pushed Nico, whispered something, and laughed.

“Sorry, did I interrupt?” Maki returned to her seat, adjusting her cuffs so they fell slightly below her elbow.

Eli flipped her ponytail, “No, Nico just got...undone by a daydream.”

Nico smacked Eli on the shoulder, but Eli just kept laughing.

Maki rolled her eyes, “What do you want me to play next, Nico.”

“We could try that Jingle Bells/Silver Bells fusion if you’re up to it.”

“Sure…” Maki closed her eyes as she pictured the opening chords, then let her fingers drop to the keys.

"Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bobtails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

[Chorus]  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh, hey”

And Honoka was in the door, swaying back and forth, joining Nico, who danced over to her, pulled her into the room and twirled the ginger as they continued through the chorus.

“Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh”

Honoka fell back against the piano, jarring it and making Maki miss a note, “Hey. Be careful!”

“Sorry, Maki, that’s just so much fun. I can’t wait to play it.” Honoka tapped out a rhythm on the piano and Maki began to rethink her ‘join Honoka’s band when Nico leaves for Europe’ plan. Surely she and Eli could find a singer. Everyone wanted to sing, right? Honoka was still talking so Maki tuned back in, as Honoka asked Nico a question.

“So how did your talk with Tsubasa go yesterday? Umi and I were heading to Kotori’s and didn’t have time to stop in and say hi.”

Nico started and water spilled out of her glass all over her cardigan. “Uh…”

“Nico?” Eli sounded betrayed, “You said you had to work.”

“It was work, trust Nico.” Nico grabbed a hand towel out of Eli’s case and started patting down her front. “Tsubasa takes everything SO seriously. Nico has homework.”

The French song, Maki thought, and pushed away from the piano, catching Nico’s attention.

Nico waved the towel, earnest. “Now wait, before you get mad at Nico, it’s not what you think. I said everything would be all right, everything will be all right. We just have to get through the show in two days. We don’t have time for arguments.” Nico scratched her ear, her voice trying for persuasive and cracking with nerves, “Can’t you trust Nico?” She looked from Eli to Maki.

Eli shrugged, gloomy, Maki focused on her piano, thoughts piecing together what she’d learned about Nico, why the singer would be giving off a furtive air, what it reminded Maki of....

Honoka didn’t linger, realizing she’d killed the mood of rehearsal. At 1 p.m. Eli called for a break, she was meeting Nozomi for lunch at the tea shop and though she halfheartedly invited her two bandmates, neither of them had any appetite for Nozomi’s questions. Which left Maki and Nico alone in the rehearsal classroom, Nico reaching for her coat, “Guess I’ll take a walk.”

Maki’s hand was faster than Nico and she tossed the pea coat behind her, leaving a Nico staring up at her, “Hey!”

“Talk to me.” Maki knew that command was a thrust when she should have left an opening but it was the best she could do at not sounding furious. Nico looked guilty.

“Nico needs fresh air.” Nico stepped forward, but hesitated, not willing to dodge around Maki and uncomfortable with her nose practically in Maki’s cleavage. But blushing, Maki stood her ground and berry eyes frantically searched the room rather than look directly at her.

“I need to know what Nico’s up to.” That time Maki just sounded strong. And sincere.

Nico skipped back, so Maki moved forward, surprising Nico, taking her hand this time and pulling them both to the chaise.

Nico whined, her hand sweaty, “Don’t you trust Nico?”

Be determined, honest, Maki told herself. “Yes.” Maki squeezed Nico’s hand tighter, “Doesn’t Nico trust me?”

Nico shrugged, slumping, Maki let her hand go, careful not to look away. She needed to see Nico’s response to her next question, to the guess she was going to dare.

“Whatever it is you’re planning, Nico. I won’t be disappointed. I promise. It’s not like with your Mom or your family.” Maki shook her head, she’d startled Nico and now had the spitfire's full attention, “Actually, it probably is…” Maki took a deep breath, “We...care about you, whatever you do. I just want to help. Let me.”

“Maki…” The air had changed, Nico was staring, hand hiding her expression as she wiped a frown across her mouth, then a smile tinged with anguish, then lips contorted as she squelched whatever answer almost came out. Maki felt a pang of dread, was there something Nico didn’t want to tell her because it was so terrible...Maki could feel herself start to tremble, bravado dissipating as the silence continued.

“Please.” She had one word left in her, then Maki hung her head, hands clasped in her lap. She wasn’t going to cry. Nope. Not a single tear. Just the slightest sniffle. And then Nico’s delicate fingers were under her chin, and how did Nico get that close, and the dry brush of lips that had Maki’s suddenly flaring with want like a canyon wildfire that had caught a spark from the incandescence in Nico’s eyes, a meteor strike altering every landscape.

Then, just eyelashes away, with Maki a frenetic mess, hands gripping the chaise, cheek warm against Nico’s, volatility spiking, opened, thirsty lips a provocation, Nico spoke more rapidly than Maki had ever heard her, “Tsubasa’s bringing a promoter, if we score, Bibi gets gigs across Canada, the French is for Montreal, j’t’adorable.”

And before Maki could make sense of anything, words, wants, wiles, Nico was pressing forcefully against her, fingers tingling across her skin where Maki’s shirt fell open, lips seizing more kisses, breath caressing her name, “Maki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. But Christmas still has some days (and chapters) left in it ; )
> 
> Have been busy with theatrical endeavors and waiting for cherry blossoms. How’s your Spring?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli discover a few things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter of Bibi fun for your entertainment. Enjoy : )

Maki had never felt anything like this, sharp prickles tingling across her skin where Nico’s fingers had slid under her shirt, heart racing madly, barely time to breath between smashing into Nico lip first every time Nico whispered her name. The chaise was awkward and Maki was sure her legs were splayed in an uncomfortable position, but then Nico would stroke down her back and Maki would push closer and now they were both horizontal on the chaise, Maki on her right side, hand sliding around Nico’s waist to pull closer to the singer. Nico was so light...but Maki was feeling dizzy...and then the door opened and Eli said “Hey, I’m…” There was a silence, Maki jumping up, shirt completely open, bra exposed, Nico flipping to glare at the door, which Eli shut as she stepped back into the hallway.

Maki stood, shaky, hands fumbling with buttons, Nico reaching to stop her, her voice full of...Maki didn’t know exactly what the emotion was, but it reminded her of bold, soaring Rachmaninoff passages, she shook her head distracted again, bra and skirt too tight, and Nico repeated her name, “Maki.” Nico right there, standing still and yet vibrating like a hummingbird, buttoning Maki’s shirt up, then fingertips on Maki’s cheek, “You’re amazing. Let Nico take you out to dinner?”

Maki nodded, afraid of how badly her own voice might tremble if she spoke at all. Her hands had betrayed her enough.

“You can come in now, Eli.” Nico shouted over her shoulder and the volume was too much for Maki’s nerves. She turned to the piano, grabbed her purse, and fled.

“Maki…” But Maki rushed right through Eli’s greeting.

Nico watched the redhead flee and when Eli raised a dubious eyebrow, Nico cursed, “Great timing.”

“She’s wigged.” Eli stated matter of factly.

“Really?” Sarcasm fully discharged, Nico scowled at Eli, almost running for the door, “I’ll be back.”

Eli had her sax case open, “I’ll be here.”

                                                                                                 ###

Maki was in the bathroom, her hands under the cold water flowing from the tap until she couldn’t feel them, then splashing and wet all over her face and throat. Still flaming, still seeing Eli’s wide, shocked eyes, still feeling the pressure of Nico’s fingers drawing her close as Nico’s lips and teeth nipped at her neck and ear...Maki opened her collar, had Nico left a mark...hands under the water again, she wanted to stick her whole head under the stream, fling her hair around like a wet dog, throw off the kinetic energy that was suddenly surging through her arms and torso. And then Nico burst through the bathroom door. Spooked and uncertain about what happened next , Maki decided she would spend part of her evening in a room with a door that locked so she could have a few minutes ALONE to think...this was too much feeling.

“Maki?” Nico was out of breath, and a little panicky. Maki relaxed slightly when she realized that Nico wasn’t much calmer than her. “Are you okay? I’m sorry about Eli....”

Maki ran her hands through her hair, rubbing the tension out, feeling the cool on her scalp, although her fingers were starting to tingle like she’d forgotten her gloves in a February snowstorm.

Nico was next to her, hand touching her waist, softly, deftly turning Maki to face her while the other hand turned off the faucet. Then Nico’s fingers were caressing her damp, darkened hair, “You’ll have to let that dry before you go out in this weather.”

Maki nodded, although the hat Nico had given her was quite warm. But here, now, standing casually in Nico’s embrace, the singer’s ruby eyes warm with concern, the panicky urge to flee faded. Another kiss, soft, but Nico firm as Maki pressed into her lips, Nico’s other hand dropping to Maki’s waist.

Then Nico pulled back, “You, me, continue this when Eli’s not waiting for us?” Nico glanced around, then winked at Maki, “Some place with better seating.”

Maki giggled as their embrace turned into a hug, Nico’s hair bristly against Maki’s throat. “Okay.”

Maki could feel Nico grinning. She couldn’t wait to see how wide Nico’s grin would get later, after Maki put all this new vigor into rehearsal, “Want to try 'Satin Doll'?”

Nico stood back, considering, then grabbed her hand, “Let’s cat, kitten.”

Maki would be making sure Nico knew what that actually meant before she sang it.

Nico’s hand in hers, a firm pull along the corridors, winking over her shoulders, ruby eyes twinkling...Maki couldn’t help smiling...Nico and music, the thrill of excitement, the chance for togetherness, without this new unsettling, driving sense of something about to loose that Maki couldn’t articulate, but music, even jazz, that Maki was certain about. She could meet Nico evenly there. And she was certain that Nico realized that too, Nico consulting her about how to alter a song, getting her to check the translation...if Nico could trust Maki with music, in this situation so important to her future, Maki could trust Nico with these new feelings, when the music stopped.

Nico swung the door open and announced, “We’re back!”

Maki heard enough bars of “They All Laughed” to recognize it before Nico dropped her hand to push at Eli…

Eli lowered her sax, “I knew we were keeping her.” She waved at Maki, “Welcome to the family. So you’re skipping out on Tsubasa and Europe, eh, Nico. Good choice.”

Nico’s body language completely changed. Maki wasn’t sure if she’d blinked, because the open, bouncy Nico had suddenly hunched into cagy, furtive Nico. It would have been fascinating, if it weren’t frustrating, this habit of Nico sliding away from problems.

Before Nico could bluster herself out of random syllables and into a not near enough to the truth, Maki spoke, “Not exactly.”

Nico whirled, surprised to be interrupted, while Eli let out a plaintive query, “Nico?”

Nico blinked at Maki, who slid behind the piano, not breaking eye contact, open face demanding equal honesty from Nico. The singer squared her shoulders, facing Eli, “I don’t want to break up the band either, you and Maki and me, we sound amazing together...Tsubasa’s bringing a promoter with winter dates open across Eastern Canada.” Maki played a quick riff on the Canadian National anthem as Nico continued, “If we do as well as Nico knows we can…”

Eli sat, her sax clanging on the ground. Nico winced. “Eli?”

Eli was staring. And muttering. Nico carefully shifted the sax to its case.

“Your plan is for Maki and me to drop out of school and join you on the road AFTER we play well enough to get you the gig of a lifetime.”

The “AFTER” got Maki thinking. Nico’s plan meant that the show had to go well…“Are you going to go to Europe anyway if we don’t get the Canada job?”

Nico froze, turning her head slowly in Maki’s direction at the question. Her expression did not give Maki confidence that Nico had a backup plan.

Nico smiled, but it was thin and forced, “IF we rehearse, we won’t have to worry about that.”

Maki moved to where Eli was sitting, “You could just take a sabbatical.”

“That’s right, sabbatical.” Nico chirped, hopeful, but quieted at Eli’s head shake.

“I don’t want to. And what about Nozomi?”

“Can’t she come?” Maki asked.

“Will she want to?” Eli wrung her hands together, “And it’ll be the expense of another train ticket.”

“Of cours….” Nico tried to tack back into the exchange.

This time Maki shushed Nico with a gesture. “We can drive.”

Eli laughed, “In your car? Nozomi will definitely object to Nico in my lap.”

“Nozomi can go in the trunk.” Still, no one paid attention to Nico, who flumped onto the chaise, hands behind her head, deciding to be bored.

Maki shrugged, “I’ll take the sedan.”

“Your parents will let you do this?”

Maki raised an eyebrow at Eli, “Are you going to have to ask yours for permission?”

“No, but I don’t live with…”

“I was already planning to go to Europe. They were fine with that.”

Nico whistled, “Fine runs in the family.”

Maki blushed, crossing her arms and turning her back completely on Nico, who took a moment to appreciate the view as Maki insisted, “I make my own decisions.”

“Well, I have a partner.” Eli stood, walking over to Nico and looming over her completely unrepentent best friend, “And we have a plan.”

“Change it.” Nico challenged, pointing at Maki, “I’m changing mine.”

Maki whirled, “You’re not going if…”

“It’s not going to be an issue, I promise you.” Nico bounded up, taking both of Maki’s hands in hers, “We got this. In two days, we will be the best jazz trio New York City has ever seen. Then give us two weeks of rehearsal and everyone in Quebec will be lining up for tables.”

Maki tilted her head, Nico’s eyes a map of possibilities and Maki’s new dreams, for both of them, reflected in their bright seas.

“Sure we’re good, but…” Eli faltered, taking Nico’s place on the chaise, head in her hands.

Nico squeezed Maki’s hands gently but her reply was a cold, practical slap, “Have some faith, Eli, You love performing, Maki’s obviously a gift from Santa because Nico’s always a very good girl, and everything will work out.”

“I thought you were my gift from Santa.” Maki said shyly, tightening her grip, surprised by how pleased Nico looked at her words.

“I’m only going if Nozomi agrees.” Eli grumbled.

Nico shook herself, angry, letting Maki go. “Your partner stayed up last night to rub it in Nico’s face about how upset you were about Nico leaving. But Nico is leaving the country, not Bibi. And you and Nozomi are coming if I have to drag you both.” Nico shoved Eli’s sax at the blonde, “Now take this and warm up. We have a lot of rehearsing to do.”

Maki could feel the tingle of excitement in her fingers at the thought of the three of them, instruments and voices and rhythms melding. And when Nico, with exaggerated politeness, offered an arm to escort her back to the piano, Maki felt silly, but the flip in her stomach at Nico’s touch was a new kind of thrill. To have both seemed a luxury beyond any boutique hotel and Maki was going to do her best to keep both sparks lively. Not, Maki thought, grinning as Nico bowed and shifted a piece of sheet music, that Nico would need much urging.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal wraps up...

Maki was sitting at the piano, watching Nico flail at Eli. Nico was emboldened and demanding Eli play bigger, better, and brighter. Eli just hunched more with every syllable. And Maki was getting hungry. She and Nico had skipped lunch and three more donuts had only given Maki a rapidly fading energy burst and a sticky taste in her mouth.

“Nico?” Maki spoke into a pause as Nico appeared to be pulling Eli’s sax away to demonstrate her point.

Nico whirled, hand frozen in front of her face, Eli wide eyed behind her, Maki wondered if the two of them had forgotten she was in the room.

They were waiting so Maki continued, hoping she didn’t sound too agitated. The room needed less tension, not more. And she needed FOOD. “Can we take a break for lunch....we...uh...skipped it.”

Eli snickered and poked Nico with her sax. “You have to feed a girl if you want to date her.” Mood lightened.

“Shut up, Eli.” Eli poked again and Nico reached behind her and grabbed the sax out of the blonde’s hands.

“Hey!” Eli protested as Nico dodged her.

Nico had the horn inside its case in under a minute, “We’re dropping you off so you can tell Nozomi about Canada while I feed Maki a stack of burgers. Then you meet us at her place.”

“Nope.” Eli shook her head as she adjusted her ponytail.

“Eli…” Nico whined.

“If I go home, I’m staying…” Eli had been through enough of Nico’s moods today.

“Uggghhhh...you’re just being difficult because you’re annoyed with Nico.” Nico shoved the case at Eli, “That’s childish.”

Eli shrugged and put the case down. “Maybe I’m just tired.”

“Tomorrow we lose time because Kotori’s stopping by with the clothes.” Nico circled, fretting, head down.

Eli shrugged, her fingers splaying out expressively. “We’ll be fine. I’m a pro.”

“Pros practice.” Nico leaned against the piano.

Tired of the Eli and Nico back and forth, Maki rose, to step around the piano and push Nico off it. “Pianos aren’t furniture.”

“Really?” Nico blew her bangs straight up, voice peaking with irritation,“Do you two rehearse this sort of thing, the ganging up on Nico?”

“Don’t have to.” Eli tossed Maki’s coat at the redhead, “Aggravating Nico comes naturally to some of us.”

Nico turned to Maki, suspicious, as if to test, but Maki shrugged, easy grin on her face, “It’s just too cute when you…”

“Nico is going to Europe…Tsubasa will appreciate genius.” Nico slipped into her peacoat and stormed the door.

“Good luck with your future.” Eli picked up her sax, waving Maki ahead of her.

Maki went back to put the fallboard down, “I just want a burger.”

Nico shouted through the door, “So get yourself into gear that isn’t Park."

###

Eli and her sax paused in the hall, key out, the door an impassive spectator. Eli and her sax...Eli loved music and performing and really, Nico too. But out there, who knows where, on the road, traveling from gig to gig, no cozy apartment to come back to at the end of the night, choosing all that uncertainty over school? And what would Nozomi think? They already had a plan. But then there was Nico. Okay, moment of introspection over, Eli told herself, put the key in the door, open, step inside…

“Welcome home, Eli-chi.” There it was. Nozomi’s voice. Soft, teasing, warm. No orchestra would ever sound as melodious.

It would be home wherever Eli was as long as Nozomi was there.

Nozomi was standing in the kitchen doorway, a card in her hand, a goad in her eye. “Three of wands. Where is Nico taking you?”

Eli laughed. Of course, Nozomi knew. Eli dropped her sax on the couch and hugged her partner. “Quebec. And she’ll be taking us.”

Nozomi thought for a minute, then doubled over with huge, rolling laughter…”Oh Nico-chi…”

“Nozomi?” Eli was confused.

“Vive l’amour.” Nozomi was still laughing, hugging herself.

Eli chuckled, leaning down to kiss Nozomi, “That too. I walked in on them.”

“Ooohh, how far did she get?” Nozomi snapped up, interest lively on her face.

“Not as far as you would have.” Eli let her fingers play a few notes on Nozomi’s arm.

“You’ll have to show me.” Nozomi blinked at Eli, faux innocence a thin veneer over vixen, fingers raking through her own waist length loose hair.

Eli couldn’t help a sly smile as she led Nozomi to the couch. She’d gladly take advantage of this mood and Nico’s absence.

###

Nico had watched Maki eat her way through an entire band’s worth of fries and burger so fast there was no time for dipping in the milkshake Nico had thoughtfully purchased. For a person in a fancy house, Maki didn’t seem to have fancy tastes, well, except of course, for her need for Nico, as Nico was the rarest of pearls. But now the redhead was talking as fast as she had eaten and Nico was an equal mix of amused and fascinated as Maki broke down why she was so inspired by Ellington.

“He’s very smart...he takes the effort to craft pieces that use the strength of his soloists, it’s definitely kept the best people working with him...and the way he experiments, with his voice, with classical composers, with time….” Maki finally noticed the milkshake and took a break to sip, her amethyst eyes shining with excitement.

“How did you find out so much so fast?” Nico was genuinely impressed with Maki’s work ethic and learning curve.

Maki counted off on her fingers, “Listening to records, music store clerk, librarian finding me articles, Professor Melton’s music critic friend who specializes in jazz…” She smiled at Nico, “I was busy while you were working.”

“And Nico thought you were just wearing your fingers out on the piano.” Nico slid her fingers into Maki’s, smiling at the sparks.

“I was.” Maki tossed her hair a little, sighing, “You’re tough to impress.”

“I am.” Nico leaned forward, wishing they were in her apartment or the practice room or Maki’s music room so she could kiss the lips glistening across the table, “And you do.”

Maki ducked her head, shy but Nico could see the delight.

“So you want to put some more Ellington in the set list?” Nico wasn’t a fan of awkward silence. And this setting was much more suited to practical conversation than romantical.

“Oh, I’d love to do his Nutcracker, it’s seasonal and so lively, almost luscious, everything’s named after something tasty, some candy...but it’s warm, not hard and brittle, full of life, fresh from the oven, jazzy Arabesque cookies…” Maki’s half smirk, half smile was so sexy, it was hard for Nico not to just crawl across the table. She would have dropped her hand under, to slide up Maki’s thigh, but she wanted to hear what was going to come racing out next…”there’s so much texture, Ellington takes out the strings but buffs the bright and mellows, just the three of us can’t really get that across but when we come back, next Christmas, I’d love to arrange it for a joint concert with Honoka’s band, I’ve already got some ideas....Rin’ll be thrilled at all the chimes and maybe a glockenspiel or...” Maki took another sip, “or castanets and a cabasa, I bet Rin would love that…”

Nico chuckled to herself, content to listen as Maki planned their musical future, picturing the redhead at the piano, directing their friends, making changes to a score in pencil, throwing a wadded up discard in the direction of Rin and Honoka, red hair flying out of the bun she’d hastily tossed it in that morning, when they…

“Nico?” Maki sounded hesitant.

Nico squeezed her hand, cheerful, “Sorry, just picturing you running Honoka and Rin ragged during a rehearsal. It was kind of like two adorable kittens and a retriever chasing a yarn ball.”

Maki found a leftover fry and dipped it, eyebrow in high scorn position, “We’re all very serious musicians.”

Nico snorted, “So serious. Nico’s heard rumors. I bet you have Rin in a headlock five minutes in after she clocks you on the head with her maracas.” Now that was a picture, Nico’s mental image of Maki in pencil skirt and shirt, untucked, sleeves up to her elbow, immobilizing her opponent, Rin in a floral skirt kicking sideways at her. It’d be like Cocoa and Cotaro fighting over the last slice of pizza.

Maki blushed, crossed her arms, and turned so her shoulder was facing Nico.

Nico stood, leaning into Maki’s side, “If you’re done, Nico would like to take you home.”

“You can’t drive.” Maki pouted, but there was a gleam.

“You’re exhausting.” Nico let her arm drop over Maki’s shoulder. Piano height, perfect to just lean in and waft a discreet near kiss over silky red strands.

“But I can drive.” The sarcastic flair didn’t make Nico’s pulse race any less when Maki shifted nearer.

Nico pushed Maki to her feet, “Prove it.” Although Nico was planning to make sure that the ignition key wasn’t turned until Nico had thoroughly demonstrated how exasperatingly cute her new girlfriend was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: New Year's Eve...get your party gear ready...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last rehearsal before the big night...

Nico woke up, startled by an unfamiliar noise. She opened her eyes, a maid, dressed in practical clothes, was preparing to sweep.

Nico yawned, “Good morning. Sorry if Nico startled you. I’ll be out of your way.”

The maid nodded and busied herself with adjusting the drapes around the window. Nico wrapped the throw around her and returned to the music room. Maki was still sleeping on the piano and Nico paused, wondering if Maki had such a sweet smile every morning.

“Maki?” Nico called softly.

“Huh?” Maki opened her eyes, confused, then pushed back from the piano, the bench nearly tipping, Nico rushing to her side to steady her, “Nico?”

“Hey, hepkitten, you fell asleep” Nico glanced the clock, “4 hours ago and Nico didn’t want to wake you so I curled up on your couch. The maid just caught me, your mom won’t be happy.”

Maki stretched, Nico enjoying the more active view of her girlfriend as well, “I told Mama you could go anywhere you wanted.”

“Nico appreciates that.” Nico straddled the bench, fingers gliding over the soft skin of Maki’s cheeks, “But this is good.” Lips followed, not as gentle, just as welcome. And then there was the knock on the door and Nico dropped her hands to her thighs.

“Maki,” Mrs. Nishikino stepped into the room, “breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. I expect you and Nico both to be there.”

Maki rolled her eyes, “All right, Mama.”

“Don’t worry, Nico’s a charmer.” Nico bounced up, Maki rising slower, still yawning.

“Are you always this…” Maki hesitated, watching Nico barrel her way to the door, “bustling in the morning.”

“Can’t rule the world if you don’t start bright and bubbly.”

“Sure you can.” Maki grabbed Nico for a quick kiss before she could hop out the door, “Try it for me…”

Nico laughed, “Nico will need a better offer than stand in a doorway with me…”

“What do you me…”

Nico winked, her firm hand on the curve of Maki’s hip guiding the redhead into the hall. After a pause for thinking, Maki blushed furiously.

 

###

 

“So, Nico,” Mrs. Nishikino glanced at her daughter, “How is the plan for the your invasion of Europe going? I have some school friends...”

Nico leaned her head so the glare came at Maki sideways, “Is your whole family obsessed with Europe? Your dad is the only one who even mentioned knowing people stateside.”

Maki pinched her lips at Nico and pushed Nico’s coffee cup closer as a hint for her guest, “We‘ve decided that Canada might be a good location for a tour…”

Nico nearly snorted out coffee as she echoed, “We’ve decided…” while Maki’s mother looked puzzled.

“What your daughter means is…” Nico tilted her head again, raising an eyebrow in a dare at Maki, “that Nico has decided to stay closer to home for...various reasons...and Tsubasa knows a Canadian promoter who it might be worth Nico’s while to impress.” Nico nodded, reviewing her phrasing, “So Bibi’s gotta knock tomorrow night out of the park so we can clinch tickets to Quebec.”

Maki’s mother shadowed Nico’s eyebrow dare of her daughter, “I see. I take it Lucerne is no longer a destination that interests you, Maki?”

“No.” Maki started cutting a scone into tiny pieces, buttering a few.

“Perhaps, after your concert, we could sit down with your father and discuss the plans you’ve developed for your immediate future.”

Nico was watching Maki who had paused, taken a deep breath, and raised her head, “I have a few ideas that I’d welcome your advice about, Mama.”

Maki’s mother smiled at her daughter, “If Nico doesn’t need you, let’s talk at dinner on the first. I’ll make sure your father is available.”

Maki nodded, and feeling less pale, began to eat.

 

###

 

Kotori had swept in, Umi behind her, dragged everyone up to Maki’s bedroom and started laying things out on Maki’s bed. Nico was also a whirl, picking through everything, talking as fast as she moved with Kotori’s responses mostly murmurs, nods and a rare squeak of distress. Eli hadn’t arrived yet. Maki was standing in the center of the room, in her pajamas, trying to make sense of what Kotori and Nico were saying. She’d naively thought there would only be one option for each of them, and yet, she was pretty sure she’d counted 10 different dresses on the bed.

Umi was pulling gently on her sleeve and Maki followed into the hall. “We should probably leave them to pick the finalists. It might be an hour.”

“Why are there so many?” Maki tried not to sound panicky, some of the dresses seemed too flimsy for anything outside a bedroom.

Umi shrugged. And looked pained. “Kotori...Kotori is very enthusiastic about the three of you onstage together.”

 

###

 

Maki sat at the piano, Umi looking over the set list Nico had scribbled before they’d both passed out.

“A lot of Ellington.” Umi mused.

“Nico decided I could handle some solos of my own.” Maki couldn’t help the canary eating grin at how proud she was that Nico had given her the nod to take the lead on ‘Satin Doll’ and ‘Corner Pocket.’ “Although…” Maki started the intro to “Corner Pocket,”I had to do some stepping to substitute a piano for the horn solos, but Nico’s going to hum her way through the rhythm when I let loose.”

Umi started to hum as Maki continued, so Maki let her fingers frolic with the mixolydian chord she’d been tempted to slip in and stretch out, to add just a hit of blues before she let Eli and Nico swing them back out. As Maki went back to the rhythm, she gave Umi a nod and the dark haired musician picked up the lyrics.

But what'y-know  
It really was so!  
I'm ready f'settlin' right down  
No more runnin' around  
And that's the truth, really the truth

“Stealing Nico’s gig? Or Nico’s girl?”

Maki turned to the door and her fingers failed. Nico was in a tight tight dress, silver, with a slit up the front practically to Nico’s waist, with see through black lace lining it AND substituting for the bosom clenching part of the bodice. See through...lace, Maki had never quite realized exactly how see through lace was...no wonder lingerie was always so small and delicate and sheer...but this wasn’t lingerie, this was Nico’s -- Kotori’s choice for a New Year’s dress. No wonder Nico had thought it inappropriate for a ‘holy jam.’ How was Maki supposed to concentrate? But she couldn’t stare at...that would be...but everyone else in the room would be feasting on the visual...while Maki would be respecting Nico’s…Maki closed her eyes, one hand clutching the side of the piano, the other tapping a staccato warning on the bench as her thoughts continued to race, throwing Nico in this dress right now with her initial impressions of Nico, so much life lifting off the page that Maki would go home after seeing Nico in the hall and wake up wondering why she was chasing a laughing Nico....

“Sexy Nico, right?” A joyous, buoyant Nico bounced down the piano bench to a still stunned Maki, another hip shove, and Maki hit the floor, awkwardly, jarring her elbow and wincing. “Maki?”

“Maki?” Umi rushed to assist Maki to her feet.

“Are you hurt?” Nico, fearful.

Maki shook her head, but she grabbed her elbow. Nico was right there, instantly, at her side, helping her to the wing chair, propping her arm on the padded arm, “I’ll be right back.” And Nico was gone, leaving Maki and Umi frowning at each other.

“How is she so fast?” Maki couldn’t help the question. She’d been puzzling over it for two weeks now.

Umi laughed, “Pure willpower. Panzer tanks could have taken lessons from her. Rome would have fallen by breakfast.”

“My girlfriend the siege weapon.” Maki twisted a curl of hair, “I thought she was a siren.”

“Her performances do bespell the audience.” Umi considered, “She is incredibly hardworking. Thank you for agreeing to help her. She seems to have inspired you. Your performing has risen to a new level in such a short time.”

Maki couldn’t keep the sincere affection out of her voice, and had given up fighting it, “I’m just trying to keep up.”

“Never underplay your own efforts.” Umi stated as seriously as any professor, then stepped through the door, “I’d better tell Kotori you’re going to be delayed. Nico was probably about to send you upstairs.”

“Thanks.” Although if Nico was in that dress, Maki was almost certain she didn’t want to see what Kotori had put together for her. Was Eli going to show that much...personality?

 

###

 

“No.” Using the ice in a towel Nico had gotten for her elbow as barrier, Maki edged away from the practically a nightgown Kotori was holding out. Somehow by putting a silver band around the top, Kotori had made a dress Maki had never been fond of seem like even less fabric.

“But it matches the others so well…” Kotori wheedled, Umi seemingly having taken the vapors and left the room to make a mystery phone call. Eli was in a sharp black dress, with silver cuffs and a collar and a sharp, tilted, tiny, Robin Hood style hat. Maki wanted one of those, not this honeymoon nightmare nightgown...honeymoon, Nico, Maki caught Nico’s eye, blushed and turned away.

Nico sighed, “What’s wrong with it, Maki? Kotori altered one of your dresses.”

“Which I never wore.” Maki dropped the ice in her bathroom sink, nervous as Nico’s expression changed.

“Why didn’t you say so…” Nico had both hands out in a plea, right eyebrow twitching.

“No one asked...you just stormed through...I wasn’t sure….”

“We could add a shawl.” Kotori’s brow furrowed at changing her plans, but something light and scarf-like might work.

“No, that might interfere with Maki’s playing.” Nico sat herself on Maki’s bed, in the dress, legs crossed. “We need to find something classy. I want a dress rehearsal, especially since the genius here fell off the bench, stunned when Nico showed up in this.”

“It was just surprise. I’ll be fine in front of an audience…”

Nico with the raised eyebrow again.

Maki’s turn to sigh and sit next to Nico, taking her girlfriend’s hand, “You’re not going to attempt to crawl across my piano while singing, are you?”

Eli started laughing so much her hat’s status became precarious. She quickly adjusted it in the mirror.

“Nope.” Matter of fact Nico.

That was a relief. Nico had done that pose in the Life photoshoot. “Then I’ll be fine.”

“If we’re going to rehearse in these outfits, I’m going to go warm up.” Eli shot her cuffs and winked at herself in the mirror, “This is perfect, Kotori. Talk of the town, here we are.” And Eli stepped out into the hall, expecting to be ignored by a Nico who was completely caught up in their temporarily timid third.

“Do you just have some kind of little black dress?” Nico tried to keep the peppiness in her tone, but Maki could hear defeat sneaking in the back.

A pause….Maki frantically reviewing her clothes...“Wait..my mother has a Peggy Hunt that might work. It’ll be a little short…” Maki noticed Nico’s eyes light up, and she could feel herself preen a little as she stood, Nico’s full attention claimed. “I’ll be right back.”

 

###

 

Maki changed before she dared her readily critical audience and took a few moments to pause in front of her mother’s full length mirror. Definitely short, but the sheer panels that tucked into the waist over the sleeveless black bodice added confidence for Maki and what she hoped was intrigue for the audience with the stacked double ties accentuated the curves below and above her waist. Maybe Nico would be knocked sideways. Maki wondered if she was the only one in danger of attraction hampering performance skills.

Silence when Maki walked back into her bedroom. Nerves rising, she almost bolted back out the door, but then Nico was right there, that happened a lot, Nico suddenly next to her, near enough to feel the warmth and buzz from Nico’s seemingly inextinguishable energy, not that Maki minded, but she was beginning to suspect that every time she blinked Nico just sprinted somewhere because she could.

Nico whistled, sliding her fingers between Maki’s, “Okay, now Nico’s going to have to be careful not to step off the stage.”

When Maki blushed, Nico raised her hand and kissed Maki’s, grinning, keeping Maki’s gaze, eyes gleaming, Maki’s pulse quick and thrumming.

Kotori carefully touched the where sequins separated a panel of sheer fabric, “Oh, this is genius. I have to see your mother’s closet. Does she have more Peggy Hunt pieces?”

“Kotori,” Maki knew that tone in Umi’s voice, chiding, but affectionate, a warning that Maki realized, even after only knowing both for three months, Kotori would sweetly ignore.

 

###

  
“Good evening, friends…” Nico had decided where the imagined mic would be and twirled, arm out to point at Eli and Maki, “Don’t we look pretty?” Nico’s voice dropped a little, the edge shaved and sharpened with sensuality, “We play even better.”

Eli did a quick sax riff.

“You have no idea how much fun you’re going to have.” Nico angled herself so Maki could see the wink, “There will be a pause while the audience blows the roof off the place with applause for Nico’s charms.”

Eli intro’ed “Nice Work If You Can Get It” and Nico curtsied.

“Can we just get started?” Maki wanted to not sound aggravated but there had been so many false starts, Eli trying to get her reed right, Nico changing the first song once, twice, thrice…”Winter Wonderland,” they decided they were starting with “Winter Wonderland” FINALLY and if Nico would just get over her obsession with how clever and attractive the imaginary audience found her maybe the music could finally start…

And Nico was right there again, leaning into Maki's sightline, weight on the piano, almost knocking the music stand over. Maki grunted, “Be careful.”

Nico glanced at Eli, “She still goes somewhere else. We’ll have to keep an eye on her.”

“If you would just start, everything will be fine.” Voice not firm enough, Maki resisted the urge to stand or fidget. Without the release of actually playing the piano, restlessness was becoming a problem. And then Nico was behind her, hands on Maki’s shoulders, fingers squeezing with a gentle pressure.

“Maki,” Nico’s lips brushing her ear, a whisper only for Maki, the singer’s sure and sultry voice a promise of much more than applause, “All you have to do is listen to Nico. Just close your eyes. And trust me.”

And Nico began, with an unexpected jump forward into the program, “She's nobody's fool and I'm playing it cool as can be  
I'll give it a whirl but I ain't for no girl catching me”

Eyes closed, Maki’s fingers found the chords, and Nico almost swooned at the sweetness of the pianist's smile as Bibi truly began to swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it May already? *laughs helplessly* *crashes head into keyboard* *mutters* How are you?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve and Bibi is about to step through the doors to the ballroom.

It had been nothing like this in the afternoon, when they’d arrived, to check out the piano, do a soundtrack, get familiar with the acoustics and put their clothes and makeup in the room the hotel had set aside for them. Now, as Maki watched the double door into the back of the ballroom, it seemed to be bending, ready to burst, holding back so much bustle and building noise that Maki could almost feel the surge of pressure from the bubbling crowd. But Nico, undaunted, with a happy flip of her sable hair, creaked it open enough to peek through, Eli behind her, towering over the mini maestro.

“So many people” Eli sounded awed.  

“Nico knows.” Nico’s response was clipped, almost subdued.

“Really?” Maki’s voice trembled as she raised her foot to step forward..

Nico spun, to push Maki back, “No, you can’t look.”

“But I want to.” Maki couldn’t help how her attention focused on what was beyond the door or how her voice had had tremor that turned it into a whine.

Nico was insistent, a rare frown darkening her expression. “You just need to look at Nico.”

Eli stood behind Nico, tall, very serious, and a lot pale, nodding her head, “You can’t unsee it.”

“I can hear them.” Maki had to shout a little, but Nico and Eli were more solid than the doors, refusing to let her through.

The noise kept rising. Maki could see it in her imagination. People drifting in from their dinner events, free of their coats, best clothes shining and pressed, each eager for entertainment, ready to pull someone into their arms, to twirl around the ballroom, to have a cozy against the winter dose of holiday romance and sparkle. And Maki was ready to step out and claim the piano, smile at Nico, and belong to the music.

Nico stepped forward, hands on Maki’s cheek, which stunned the taller woman for long enough that Nico could pull her down into a long, lingering kiss before pushing Maki through the door, Eli laughing as she lifted her saxophone. Maki’s head was swirling, her pulse racing, all the noise around her gone as her ears filled with the percussion of desire. Then the piano was right there, awaiting her, keys cool, Eli was warming up on her sax, and Nico’s hand was resting on Maki’s shoulder, a solid comfort.

“We got this, Maki.” Nico paused, almost gleeful, her other hand quickly ruffling Maki’s hair, “Just listen to Nico, sweetheart.” No sarcasm, so much affection, so different from the first time Nico had uttered a musical demand. Maki glanced up to catch Nico’s wink as she bounced by, hand out to grab the mic, hair flying behind her, silver dress glinting. The moment froze for Maki, like the shots from the Life article that she’d spent months deriding as pinups. But since her first glimpse of Nico, even on a page, vivid in black and white, Maki had been unable to ignore Nico’s vitality, her charm, the emotions that would roil so quickly in eyes even deeper than they were wide. And here, in something she never would have dreamed, Maki was, in front of a piano, Nico just three steps away, vivid in living color, warmth from her hand still lingering on Maki’s shoulder, Maki’s every sense waiting for Nico’s next hint.

Nico stood next to the mic, gleamed at the audience, bounced on the balls of her feet, clapped her hands together, “1, 2, 3, 4,” voice snapping with joie de vivre, Maki smiled at the French phrase her mind hooked onto, Nico would have called joy de fever or something. And it was a fever raging, unleashed, across the ballroom, infecting the crowd, as Eli’s sax shimmering like icicles and sleigh bells and the pocket of air under a horse blanket and then there was Nico’s voice, hot enough to slice metal, set fire to the paper the notes had once been written on, to lick flames on Maki’s skin until it was sweaty slick...

“Sleigh bells ring  
Are you listening”

And they were. The entire ballroom. Maki glanced up as her fingers found the keys to unfurl the melody under Nico and the hundreds...hundreds...of New Year’s Eve party guests has paused, all conversations, all shuffling, all entropy had just iced. But Nico’s voice was sparks and crackling fire...

###

And in a blink it was over...Nico singing a swoony soft version of the “The Best Is Yet To Come,” surprising Maki by settling onto the bench, hips touching, while couples danced with their arms around each other, low murmurs.

“Out of the tree of life I just picked me a plum  
You came along and everything's startin' to hum  
Still, it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come”

And then, back to the plan, Nico on her feet, introducing the “elegant Eli” again, raising a wave of applause for ‘Maki the genius.”

“Before Nico say says good night and Bibi goes to bed, now that the clock’s started ticking on a New Year, we’ll leave you with this thought.

Best is yet to come and babe, won't that be fine?  
You think you've seen the sun, but you ain't seen it shine

“A-Wait till the warm-up's underway  
Wait till our lips have met  
And wait till you see that sunshine day  
You ain't seen nothin' yet”

Maki had never put as much of herself into a symphony as she took the solo, Nico leaning on the piano, chin on her hand, as focused on Maki as any of the dancers were on each other, Eli watching through a window again. Maki reveled in Nico’s attention, the ardent, amorous flare in her eyes, the playful upturn at the corner of her luscious lips, the way for this moment, Maki was the only other person in the room. And Nico’s voice forged all that into one promise.

“The best is yet to come and babe, won't it be fine?  
Best is yet to come, come the day you're mine”

Come the day you're mine  
I'm gonna teach you to fly”

Maki was proud, a quick caress of her shoulder by Nico was a thrill Maki transferred into the keys, not a distraction from the music, her anticipation weaving into a new texture, a rising tempo that fueled Nico’s grin as she turned once again to their audience.

“We've only tasted the wine  
We're gonna drain the cup dry  
Wait till your charms are right for these arms to surround  
You think you've flown before, but baby, you ain't left the ground

A-Wait till you're locked in my embrace  
Wait till I draw you near  
A-Wait till you see that sunshine place  
Ain't nothin' like it here

The best is yet to come and babe, won't it be fine?  
The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine

Come the day you're mine  
And you're gonna be mine.”

Maki could feel the tears in her eyes as Nico’s voice gained a new depth, bold and resonant, the timbre inviting, confident, the emotions a symphony in one treasured instrument, one single spark, one star bright enough to birth the day. Maki knew tomorrow her arms would be as heavy as a subway car, but tonight, fizzing through her muscles was music, the tender truth in the love songs a froth, a glamour, that brightened everything around Maki as the audience swarmed the stage, surrounding Nico. She lifted her fingers from the keys, caught Eli’s eyes and received a glorious smile as thanks as Eli raised her sax in a salute before Nozomi bounded up, wrapping her arms around the blonde as Eli’s adrenaline faded. Maki stood, stroking her arms through the air for a stretch, wondering what familiar faces she would see, listening to Nico’s joyful chirps of thanks and well wishes.

###

Throngs of people surrounding Nico, pushing to get nearer, compliments and questions rushing her faster than the crowd. It was a dream, a dream happening now, here, onstage, NYC, New Year’s Eve, Nico Yazawa triumphant and hugging people as they came into reach. Kotori and Umi were among the first, and Kotori leapt into the hug, squealing with happiness. “Oh my god, Nico, that was amazing.”

“Nico knows.” Nico looked back to where Umi was shaking Maki’s hand and Eli leaned into Nozomi, “They did so well.”

“Everybody LOVED you. People couldn’t stop talking about how they could feel the songs…”

Nico took a towel and wiped the sweat off her face, “Well, Nico always makes the audience swoon, but this time…”

“Uh huh.” Kotori’s gentle hum was a nudge.

Thinking of Maki, eyes drifting closed as she swam into the swell of the music, Nico grinned and released Kotori after another squeeze, “This time Nico felt it too. And the dresses...we were the complete package.”

“You certainly were.” Tsubasa Kira, in a practical but sharp tweed, came up, wrapping Nico in a another hug, “I regret suggesting you keep Bibi together. Europe and UTX Swing will be missing out.” Standing next to Tsubasa was a even more stylish woman in a gold and white gown, white stole around her shoulders, taller even than Eli.

Nico threw back her head and laughed, catching Maki’s attention, who said something to Umi and moved to Nico’s side, “Nico’s a headliner.”

“Nico’s a bandleader.” Maki stated as she slid next to Nico, “And a good one. I’m very grateful Umi convinced me to play with you.”

“I think Nico convinced you.” Nico smirked.

Maki shook her head, sharing a glance with an amused Umi, but then bit her lip, “Well, I did take you more seriously once I met you.”

“Oh right,” Nico laughed again, “Apparently Maki used to have daydreams about Nico’s Life photoshoot.”

Maki, turned perpendicular to the crowd arcing around Nico, fidgeted with the hair pin Nico had gotten her.

“We’ll have to acquire a copy of the article. We might be able to use an excerpt for publicity purposes.” Tsubasa’s escort had a deep gravelly voice, with a slight flattening of vowels for an accent, “I’m Moira LePierre.”

“Yeah, Tsubasa said you were coming. Nico Yazawa, pleased to meet you.” Nico shook LaPierre’s hand, “Weren’t these girls amazing?”

LaPierre was staring at Maki, her open admiration making the pianist feel fidgety. “Tsubasa said Miss Nishikino had no jazz experience until two weeks ago but I find that hard to believe.”

Nico’s eyes were twinkling at Maki, “Yeah, she’s pretty amazing. Smarter than three Nicos, worked as hard as Eli and I combined.”

Maki didn’t agree but with Nico in full work the room mode and glowing at her, Maki knew anything she said now would come out as a croak and rather than continuing to compliment her, everyone would just laugh. She glanced to Umi, who nodded, looking pleased that Maki had come so far thanks to her ‘join Bibi’ suggestion, but seemed to be urging Kotori toward an end of their evening. So no help there, but wait, was that Professor Melton talking to someone in a tuxedo. When Maki made eye contact, Melton waved.

Maki touched Nico’s hand, “Excuse me for just a minute, Nico, Professor Melton’s here.”

“Yeah, Nico put her on the list. Since your parents were booked.” Nico squeezed Maki’s forearm, “Just don’t forget you’re Nico’s ride home.”

Maki nodded, diving away as Nico, Tsubasa, and LaPierre chatted. She really was curious what Professor Melton had thought.

“Professor!”

Melton stepped away from her conversation, hand out. “Happy New Year, Maki!”

“Thank you for coming.” As Maki spoke, Melton’s grasp was warm and firm.

Melton flipped her shawl in imitation of one of Nico’s favorite gestures, “Oh, I’m a long time Yazawa fan, she always entertains. And I wanted to see how you managed fitting into Bibi.”

There was a silence, a little awkward for Maki, but Melton seemed at ease, waiting for her pupil to say something.

Maki finally shrugged, earnest and wry wrestling in her tone. “Thank you...for being more stubborn than I was.”

Melton chuckled, “I’ve had more practice.”

Maki felt herself relaxing. Melton was a frequent enough guest of her parents that Maki could easily add the family party vibe to her post concert buzz, “It’s nice to find someone I know.” Maki glanced at the stage where Nico and LaPierre were in a five way conversation with three people Maki had never seen before, Nico animatedly explaining something, her arms whipping through the air as she made points. Maki was surprised she couldn’t hear the singer, “Nico can talk to anyone but I’m....” Maki shrugged, her smile shy and familiar to someone who’d known her since her preteen days.

Melton chuckled, glad to see Maki at ease enough to be honest, “Nico’s a natural, making herself the center of attention since the day she set foot in the conservatory; the rest of us just watch in awe.”

Maki knew what that was like, to watch Nico in awe, but if they stayed on the subject of Nico, she’d be drifting into very private thoughts. Time for a change of topic, “What did you think of our concert?”

Melton paused, thoughtful, then wrapped her shawl closer around her,‘That performance gave me life.” Professor Melton nodded at her charge, ‘You did well to keep up with them.”

Maki laughed, finally able to acknowledge the insane schedule she’d been keeping, rubbing a thumb over her palm. ‘It took every hour I had.’ Hours she would have rather spent with Nico, talking, eating, sparking...when Bibi was both their full time jobs, would that mean more rehearsals or now that Maki was almost up to speed, more time available for other...

Professor Melton could tell she was losing Maki’s attention. “Do you need that letter? I’ll be in my office tomorrow.’

Only half listening, Maki had gone back to watching Nico, who was now engaged in a serious conversation with Nozomi and Eli, Tsubasa and LaPierre nowhere to be seen.

“Maki? Lucerne? Letter?”

“Hmmmm?” Now all of Maki’s attention had been stolen by tonight’s triumphant troubadour, who was glaring at Nozomi skeptically while Eli made reassuring gestures.

Professor Melton grinned and whispered “thought so” as she left her student to whatever fancies she might wander toward.

###

 

“All right. Nozomi said she put our bags in your car.” Nico was holding Maki’s coat. They’d decided to wait to change, “And we’ll go back to my apartment.”

“Where are Eli and Nozomi?” Maki wondered as Nico wrapped her arms around Maki’s waist for a quick hug.

“They’re taking the room the hotel gave us...did Nico not tell you?” Nico put on her own coat as Maki pulled her Christmas present over her curls and found her keys in her other pocket.

Maki sighed. Another detail missed. The past 24 hours had been a dizzy blur, so many things to take in, that Maki really didn’t know how much she would remember once she finally managed to get the first decent night’s sleep she would have had in three weeks. Although, she was pretty certain she’d forgotten how to sleep so perhaps the rest of her life would just be this blur of music, stomach flips, and soft, warm touches from Nico leading her to a series of stages in Canada.

“Maki?” Nico’s throat was a little ragged. She probably wanted tea, Maki thought.

“Tea?” Maki asked.

Nico’s smile was gentle, “Yes, when we get home.”

Home, Maki thought, Nico’s apartment. No rehearsals, concert a success, their joint trip to Montreal and Quebec City practically booked. Nothing scheduled until dinner with her parents tomorrow night. Maki didn’t know her hands had clenched until she felt them relax. Her legs went too, but Nico was right there, sliding under her arm.

“Yeah, the concierge is going to call us a cab.” Nico decided, “Come on, Maki. Let’s sit you down.”

“I can drive.” Maki complained through several yawns as Nico levered her onto a chaise.

Nico snorted a little, “Sure you can, Beautiful. Tomorrow. Tonight, we are tucking you into a bed.”

More yawning as Nico found the energy to zoom down the hall, Maki fascinated by the rhythm the sable hair was bopping to as Nico got smaller. Then she closed her eyes, just for a brief moment.

###

Maki woke up, startled, heart racing, not sure where she was. Last she remembered she was in a corridor at the hotel and Nico was leaving...Maki sat up, panicking. She was in a bed, in a nightshirt, not her bed, not her nightshirt, Nico looking down at her from the wall...Maki blinked her eyes, found a lamp, and turned it on...Nico’s picture from the Life article was framed on the wall, portrait sized, Nico about to jump off the wall into bed, Maki’s memory coloring in the mischief and desire sparking in the spicy sweet red peppermint swirls. Maki giggled, half fun, half fear and dove back into what she now knew was Nico’s pillow, pulse thrumming, to inhale the fruity musk smell that lingered whenever Nico was near her. Where was Nico?

Maki stood, pausing to take in the details of the small room, the pink, the pillows, the family pictures, the framed photo of The Half Note next to Nico’s portrait. They’d have to get a gig there, Maki decided, so they could take a picture together on the stage. In case Nico ever wanted to redecorate.

Opening the door into the rest of the apartment, Maki couldn’t see Nico...maybe she’d gone into Eli and Nozomi’s room? But then Maki heard Nico’s voice, sleepy and worried. “Maki?”

“Nico?”

The blanket lump on the couch sat up and it was Nico in undershirt and thermal underwear, afghan wrapped around her, “Everything all right?”

Maki shrugged, “I guess. What happened?”

Nico shook herself and stood, grabbing Maki to pull her to the couch and wrap the afghan around both of them, “You slept walked your way through a cab ride, changing into a nightshirt I borrowed from Eli, and being tucked into my bed.”

“Nice picture of you on your wall. Couldn’t miss it.” Maki leaned into Nico.

“Want one for your bedroom?” Nico teased, playing with Maki’s hair, tendrils of which were standing out from her head, nearly knotted.

“Nah,” Maki yawned, settling into Nico’s shoulder, “want the real thing.”

Nico could work with that. But as Maki started to snore again, Nico realized it would have to be some other night.

“I love you, Maki.” Nico said softly, kissing Maki’s forehead, “Get some sleep. You earned it, kid.”

###

Maki was a mess. Almost as nervous as the concert, but Nico had been there with her that night. And this was nerves on Nico’s account. Her GIRLFRIEND had been in Troy for three days spending time with her family before Bibi started their Canadian tour. Maki had driven her up, stayed over one night, and only gotten a dozen questions from Nico’s mother about her future plans. And then she’d returned to New York City so Kotori could take her on a whirlwind two day shopping spree, buying new threads deemed suitable by Kotori for Bibi’s two month string of engagements. Maki had chosen her favorite of them, a black crepe silk Peggy Hunt dress, with bright slashes of color across its pleated breasts and hourglass form, to wear for tonight’s event, the 12th Day Of Christmas concert. Nico was meeting her there. And then tomorrow, they would be on the road for Canada, Eli and Nozomi opting to take the train and meet them in Montreal. Eli had already loaded all their luggage in the Mercury Colony Park Cruiser Maki’s parents had insisted on gifting Bibi. When Maki saw Eli’s luggage and imagined what Nico would have, she was glad her parents had talked her out of a sedan. Tonight, though, she was driving the convertible. And she double checked her coat pocket, yes, ALL the keys were still there. That was so important.

“MakiMAkiMAKI” Rin rarely took time to breath between words when excited. And Maki felt her ribs crunch as the tiny ginger percussionist hugged the air out of her. “YOU’RE HERE!”

Maki pried herself out of Rin’s grasp, “I said I’d be here, Rin. Nico’s coming too.”

“I know I know I know… Nico’s already here. And her dress is so pretty.”

“”Nico’s here already?” Maki could hear the nervous in her own voice.

“Yeah, come on,” Rin started dragging Maki down the hall, but Maki set her heels and forced Rin to a standstill. She wasn’t going to see Nico for the first time in days being dragged around by Rin like a cat with a string.

“I can walk, Rin.”

“Ha! But if I get to Nico first I’m gonna kiss her.” Rin made a kissy face at Maki and turned to sprint but Maki lunged forward and caught Rin by the collar.

“No way.” Maki snarled.

“Hey, you’ll tear my dress, Maki. LET GO!” Rin waved her arms ineffectually.

“See Nico knew you’d be wrestling each other before 5 minutes had gone by.” Nico’s voice surprised Maki and she froze, Rin nearly off the floor as collar slid around her neck. Nico’s dress really was pretty, an elegant black swing dress with sharp lines and a close red polka dot pattern. “Put down the percussionist, Hanayo’s getting jittery.”

“Kayo-chin needs me, Maki!” Rin cried as Maki released her, the ginger bopping Maki on the head as she hurried back to the green room.

“Hi.” Nico stood in front of Maki, eyes twinkling up at her girlfriend, “Did you get taller? How have you been? Did you miss Nico?”

Maki shrugged, “Kotori didn’t leave me time for anything but shopping.”

“Ooohh, are you wearing one of the new dresses? Kotori called me to rave about them.” Nico’s hands reached for Maki’s coat buttons and Maki’s response was to bat them nervously away. Nico raised her hands, palms out, and took a step back, “Sorry. Nico got too excited.”

Maki lunged forward again, crushing Nico against her, hiding tears in Nico’s ticklish hair, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Nico’s hold was just as tight.

###

 

Switching Rin to alternate percussion had given μ’s a unique, rhythm driven mood that suited them. Umi’s arrangements were loose and any flaws were more than made up for by the charm of the players. And Maki thought, sitting here, with Nico next to her, Eli on Nico’s other side, watching their friends have so much fun onstage was a new way to enjoy music. At the opera or the symphony, Maki had never felt quite the level of personal satisfaction as she did when Hanayo finished with heartfelt solo during Silent Night that had Eli openly bawling into a handkerchief as Nozomi held her hand, Nico with tears sliding down her cheeks, and Maki nearly as emotional. She was proud of her friend, who had been reluctant to perform in front of an audience. But Maki could see Hanayo drawing confidence from the other musicians around her. Then Umi took the lead with her clarinet planning a mellow evening by the fire as "The Christmas Song" segued back to a more modern night. And then, Honoka stepped forward as Rin snapped open a trumpet case.

“For our last song, we have a special guest...Nozomi Tojo, who wanted our help to give a very special Christmas present to our friend, Eli.”

Nozomi stood, her long purple gown with a double row of silver stars across the bosom fitting in nicely with the rainbow array of formalwear on the stage. For the holiday, μ’s had opted not to default to the usual formal black and all the women had chosen something brighter.

Rin had also stepped forward to the mic, a string of bells in one hand and Nozomi’s trumpet in the other. Nozomi’s smile was sly as she winked at Rin and claimed her horn. Eli was sitting forward, hands clasped together, tears still glistening.

Nozomi put the horn to her lips, and the pure, soft brights had Maki edging forward too as she recognized Irving Berlin’s ‘White Christmas’. She hadn’t ever heard a trumpet sound so supple, so tender, so personal before. Nico was leaning back, arm casually draped over the back of Maki’s chair, nodding along as Nozomi’s solo lengthened. “She’s been rehearsing for weeks” Nico whispered when Nozomi lowered her trumpet and Rin gently shook the bells, beginning to sing in a voice that tinkled like chimes. Maki elbowed Nico, not wanting to be distracted from this moment of magic.

###

Maki approached Nozomi very formally, bowing her head, “That was lovely. I didn’t realize trumpets could be that…" Searching for a word, Maki reverted to her classical training, "teneramente."

“You’ve been learning a lot.” Nozomi giggled as Eli refused to do anything but stand behind her, and try to pull Nozomi closer than humanly possible.

“I have.” Maki wondered if Nico would ever pull her in like that. “Aren’t you going to miss playing when we’re on the road.”

Nozomi leaned back to kiss Eli on the cheek, “Every once in awhile, they sneak me onstage, right, Eli-chi?”

Eli’s blue eyes were winter joy, “Those are the best nights.”

“I look forward to playing with you.” Maki was struck by her own seriousness. Soon, she needed to sit down and write Professor Melton a thank you for the unexpected cascade of impact Melton’s seemingly random demand had had on her life.

Nozomi chuckled, “Never expected to hear that from your long hair, hey Nico?”

Nico brushed Maki’s hand, a quick gesture which still sent a flush of warmth from Maki’s chest to the tips of her ears. Maki found herself grateful for Nico’s restraint as the smaller woman answered. “It’s been all surprises, a month’s worth of Christmas presents for a very lucky Nico.”

And there was one more, Maki thought as she watched Nico, catching as many details as she could take in as Nico gestured, hair bouncing, glance flitting from friend to friend, agile and animated, for Maki, everyone else in the room as far away as the North Pole.

###

Where are we going?” Nico asked as Maki parked on a street in an unfamiliar neighborhood..

“It’s a surprise.”

“Christmas was last week.”

“It’s Day 12, Nico. And we just went to a Christmas concert…” Maki paused, deciding to switch from arguing to urging, “Just come on…” Maki practically dragged Nico out of the car and up the steps of a brownstone. She handed Nico keys, nearly dropping them when surprise delayed Nico’s grab for them. “Stop asking questions and open the door.”

Maki was practically bouncy so Nico put the key in the lock and turned. Maki reached from behind to open the door and shove Nico across the threshold.

“Slow down. Nico will kiss you as soon as she turns around.” But Maki had rushed ahead, through an archway, looking back briefly to stick her tongue out at a very confused Nico. Nico followed her through the archway and stopped, staring at the redhead gleaming at her from a luxuriously comfortable couch she knew almost as well. Maki was leaning back into its cushions, arms out, smirking.

“Did your parents move while Nico was in Troy? Why is this here?” Nico stood in the archway, suspicious.

Maki swept her hair back over her ear, “You said you wanted to take it home…” Nico kept staring and Maki got self conscious, “I mean...Nico...this can be your...when we get back...our...home….if you want…”

“Explain.” Nico winced at how harsh her voice sounded. Maki paled but when Nico held out the key, she saw a small N inside a heart engraved on the silver Tiffany keychain. “Is this for Nico? ”

Maki nodded and blushed, falling into the couch instead of responding properly.

Nico slid next to Maki, wrestling the cushion away, “You did this?”

Maki nodded.

“Do your parents know?”

“They own the building. We were renovating it for new tenants. I asked if we…” Maki ducked her head, “could be them.”

Nico was flummoxed. Maki was watching, cautious, worried, sitting on her hands, amethyst eyes darkening with every silent moment. Finally she squeaked, “Merry Christmas?”

Nico snorted, glancing around the bare room, with its chandelier, bay window, and burnished hardwood floors, “Are there twelve lords going to leap out?”

Maki shook her head, “No.”

“Eleven ladies dance in?”

Tucking tousled curls behind her ear, Maki pushed herself up, stood in front of Nico and put out a hand. “Just two.”

The silence was getting too long and Maki was about to open her mouth and start chattering nervously when Nico giggled, “You know we’ll have to buy more furniture, a table, a lamp, maybe a bed...”

Maki shrugged, amethyst eyes mischievous. “Why be just like everyone else?”

Nico stepped forward, one arm around Maki’s waist, the other taking her hand, the better to spin their positions, "Oh?"

Nico felt Maki against her, an easy weight, an eager partner, the lush, orchid pink lips opening, tongue flicking as she whispered, “I don’t want to be like everyone else." Then Nico felt Maki lightly press a kiss under her ear, to herald a sensual whisper," And you couldn’t be if you tried.”

Nico was still surprised by Maki’s occasional boldness, but it was only another challenge for Nico, another test to rise to, another dare to meet . And that conquest came with new thrills, the raw silk of Maki’s lips brushing hers, peppermint breath a sweeter treat than candy as Nico closed her eyes and claimed her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My May had too many down notes, but June is here, I found just the right song for Nico to finish the concert with, and my A Midsummer Night's Dream adventure aka #LegendsOfMidsummer has begun. Thanks for staying with this story. It was quite a ride and I appreciate your support. And now let's raise a belated New Year's Toast to the tune of "The Best Is Yet To Come." Here's to that.
> 
> *whispers* BACK TO WEREWOLVES. Stay tuned ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it's Christmas time again. I'm still in jazz mood so I'm going for a sharp, snappy pattering, 50's romantic comedy meets music meets Christmas vibe for this year's first seasonal. Apologies if any of my French is completely inaccurate, my fluency is closer to the Nico end of the scale than the Maki. This is also, in part, a remedy to my frustration about the dearth of female musicians in jazz music, at least the concerts I can get to, so it's time to infuse a little Idol power into the genre. I am always so impressed by people who can play; once upon a middle school, I tried the baritone (it was the only thing I could get a sound out of), in college, I had fun with the harmonica, and currently, I'm on Team Percussion with Rin and Honoka (why yes, there are bongo drums in my office).
> 
> Hope December is treating you well. Drop a hello or favorite holiday treat in the comments, please and thank you. I enjoy all the lights when I'm out driving at night.


End file.
